


Dyad

by bellarkreylo_102, Rey_tonks34AB



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Babies, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Grey Jedi, JJ broke my heart, Mama Leia, Mama Rey, Marriage, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, May the Force Be With You, My First Fanfic, Papa Ben, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo wedding, Soft Ben Solo, Space Virgins, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force Ships It, a few hiccups at the start, comment future baby names I need ideas, cuddly Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkreylo_102/pseuds/bellarkreylo_102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_tonks34AB/pseuds/Rey_tonks34AB
Summary: As the gloss from her eyes disappear, Rey wonders how she is alive. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the chocolate orbs of Ben Solo, her Ben. She gives him an ecstatic grin, almost giddy with profuse emotion and surges forward to kiss him. Both overwrought with power and love from the bond as it engulfs their very being. When they both break apart, they glance at each other and display two sets of beaming pearly white smiles then suddenly, Rey feels a sudden pull from the force, almost a warning, coming from Ben’s force signature. He collapses on the ash strewn floor taking Rey with him.-------------------------------------------------------------------Or where Ben and Rey survive Exogol to bring balance to the galaxyTROS fix-it
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 55
Kudos: 138





	1. One day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic piece so please send some good feedback and constructive criticism. Me and my friend bellarkreylo_102 both love and support Reylo and needed an alternative ending to TROS. That’s not to say it wasn’t a good movie, we just felt that we needed closure. Also let’s forget that Finn practically friend zoned Rose and that Zorii and Poe aren’t a thing. So here it is...  
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

An echo in her mind haunts her with the remnants of whispers from the bond, "Reyyyy", now only a fading memory in the back of her mind.

She comes back to reality and registers the empty look in the eyes of Ben Solo as his life force slowly fades away.

"NO!"

"Ben...please don't leave me" she sobbed. "You promised, you said you'd come back for me. Ben...please" she howled.

Rey wondered if she could save him. Would it be possible? Was this beyond her? As if to test the theory, she sat in a meditative stance with one hand cautiously draped over Ben's heart and the other taking his hand.

She called out to all the Jedi of the past."Be with me...be with me...be with me"

Voices from the beyond carried into her consciousness 

_"feel the force flowing within you, let it lift you"_

_"Rey?"_

_"Rise Rey"_

_"Rey, the force will be with you. Always"_

With an abrupt burst of energy she felt the tether of the force coil around her being and extend itself to Ben. 

_"We'll always be with you"_

A final flare of energy quelled the flow as the voices faded away. Grasping Ben's hand in her own she checked for a pulse. There it was minute, but existent.

She smiled through her tears and leaned down to brush the raven locks of unruly hair from the alabaster skin of his cheek. Her hand remained there on his cheek, until she gave the corner of his mouth a peck and reluctantly decided that it was time to get back to base as soon as possible.

Using all of her remaining strength and with the help of the force she dragged his battered body, proceeding to Luke's old X-Wing.

Once aboard, both Rey and an unconscious Ben Solo were strapped in as Rey prepared the navigation systems and the jump to hyperspace, set for the current resistance base on Ajan Kloss.

Taking one last glance at Ben, making sure he was ok, she made the jump to hyperspace, leaving the archaic religion's of the Sith and the Jedi behind on Exogol. Making way for a new generation of force users.

* * *

Once out of hyperspace and in atmo of Ajan Kloss, she observed the mahogany trees and leafy canopies painting the forest floor in vivid greens and earthy browns in conjunction with the rough textures of the wooded area.

As she prepared the X-Wing for landing she then turned her gaze to the resistance base and whispered to herself and Ben "I have a bad feeling about this".

Preparing the X-wing for landing she spies people gathered in large swarms outside. Once landed she see's Snap Wexley and Jessica Pava, both resistance pilots approaching her.

"Rey, Your ok!". Exclaims an exasperated Snap

"Who's that in the X-Wing?" Jessica asked, peering into the cabin.

"Hi Jess, Snap". Rey nodded her head in greeting.

"I need you to get me Poe and Finn. This man needs medical attention ASAP", she exclaims. A churning feeling coiling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"No need, they're already on their way" said Jess still confused at the man in the x-wing.

"REY!" "REY"! two distinct voices shout.

"FINN!" "POE!" yells Rey.

They both gather Rey in a bone-crushing embrace, Rey squirms to get away from them for fear of Ben's spiraling health.

"Guys as much as I miss you Ben needs medical attention"

"Who's Ben?" Questions Finn.

"You brought **_Kylo Ren_** here, Supreme Leader of the First Order?!" yells Poe.

" _Ben Solo"_ she says giving them both a glare "has come back to the light. He's changed, he saved me. if not for me, do it for Leia" says an exasperated Rey.

"I can't believe this is happening" Poe says gripping the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Just letting you know, if he steps out of line one bit, it's on you. says Poe pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Before she could reply with a hefty retort Poe boomed the order to provide medical attention to Ben.

SOMEONE GET THIS MAN IN A BACTA TANK AND ALERT GENERAL ORGANA!, yells Poe.

"Rey see's a unit of medics and a med droid come and collect Ben on a stretcher before she registers what Poe has just said. Leia's alive? but how? Rey felt her die, how is this possible? Before she can enquirer about this revelation she feels light-headed and her vision clouds with spots.

"Rey, you ok?" asks Finn, concern etched on his face.

"I don't feel so go-" before she can finish her sentence she falls to the vegetated ground, aware of someone breaking her fall and screams surrounding her as her vision goes black.


	2. The darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's darkness that surrounds him and he's reminded of all he's left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as I said, this is my first fanfic, if you could leave some kudos and comments that would be awesome! Now Let's continue on with the story...  
> -Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

He wakes in darkness, he was shrouded in it for so long that the light warms his soul. Rey, his shinning light in the dark, she believed in him when no one else would...and it actually felt good to be that lost boy, Ben Solo again. _'_ _Felt'_ he reminds himself, he's dead but those last moments were the best of his life. He just hopes when or _if_ he see's his mother, she forgives him for killing his father. _Dad_ he reminds himself. He remember's his memories of Han to be clouded by the thick haze of Snoke, manipulated and pulled apart from a child, so helpless and barely holding onto the light. His mother was his only source of light back then, before she sent him away, he reflects. When he was Kylo Ren he thought his parents did it in spite of him, because they were embarrassed or scared of him and his darkness. He now knows his parents sent him to Luke because he was their only hope to save a boy who was drowning in darkness, but through mistakes made, the dark prevailed and Kylo Ren was born. 

When he met Rey for that first time on Takodana he immediately felt a connection and was intrigued by it. Looking back on it, he cringes, it's like he was a teenager with an infatuation. But he can't help remembering the smell of vanilla and sandalwood that he associates with her as well as a hint of engine grease when he carried her onto his ship.

He can't quiet believe that all his life he was used, by the same man his grandfather once called master and who is Rey's grandfather. He wonder's how someone so pure as Rey can come from something so dark and corrupted like Palpatine. How he wishes he could speak to his grandfather for counsel, what should he do? where even is he? It feels like he's floating on a dark, empty plane.

"Ben"

He turns his head and finds a force ghost, young and in brown Jedi robes with sandy blonde locks and a scar just like his own, running the length of his brow. With eyes the colour of a piercing blue, he can't help but recognize those same eyes in someone else he knows, perhaps Uncle Luke? He recognizes this man from old holo's from the old republic, it's his grandfather Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker. With a shocked expression, his jaw drops and stares at the one man who started this all.

"Hey Ben" he says

"Are you..."

"Yep" replies the ghost with a smirk. Before the the ghost can say anything else, Ben seizes the moment to talk to his grandfather.

"Where were you when I needed you?"

"I wasn't able to reach you Ben, Snoke or whatever he calls himself blocked me out, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, but there was nothing I could do"

"You could've talked to Luke or my mother, **tried** **harder** , **done something!"**

"Look I'm sorry Ben but I promised your Uncle that I wouldn't interfere with Leia's life"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because your mother hated me, still does. After what I did to her and Han. She never could get over the fact that I could turn back to the light and told Luke she wanted nothing to do with me"

"But you came back to the light, I don't understand, why... why didn't she give you another chance?"

"In all honesty Ben, in my time as Darth vader, I wasn't the best person, far from it. I could understand why she would want nothing to do with me, let alone be near her child"

"I just...I can't..."

"I know, we're just about the most dysfunctional family in the galaxy, you better warn Rey about that" his grandfather chuckles.

"What!?" "What would you know about that?" he says looking flustered.

"I know what a Skywalker and a Solo looks like when they're whipped kid, trust me." Ben reddens at that. "Your dad couldn't keep his eyes off your mother, as much as I disliked it and I adored padme. Looks like you've got that Solo swagger and that Skywalker charm as well, by the look on Rey's face. Maybe just work on speaking to women first, your genes will overwhelm you, eh kid?" Anakin chuckles whilst Ben looks like a child caught with his hand in the candy jar.

"What use is it anyway, I'm dead. I won't be able to do anything anyways"

"Nah, your just having a really really long nap, I mean Rey healed you. Your just in the in between now"

"She did?" he beams."How do I get back?" he asks hurriedly 

"Well you actually have a choice, you can stay here with me and come meet some old people, or you can go back"

"I wanna go back, how do I do it?"

"I'm not too sure, maybe think really hard?" He says with a shrug. Ben rolls his eyes at this.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you then I guess."

"Hey I'm not that bad, some other people around here are just plain annoying, be thankful your talking to me and not some other nerfherder. Besides I want you to meet a couple people"

"who?"

"You''ll see"

Suddenly a beautiful women draped a a blue dress appears beside Anakin, dark hair and dark eyes like his own. This must be his Grandmother.

"Ben, meet your grandmother Padme."

"Be quiet Ani, he's not stupid, he knows, he's got his grandmothers brains"

"whatever you say Angel" he chuckles

"Come here and give me a hug Ben"

Ben comes to his senses and rushes over to his grandmother, dropping to his knees and burying his head into her abdomen in a child-like manner.

"Oh Ben, my boy, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. You've grown up since the last I saw you, you were a baby, looked exactly like your father with your mothers eyes." He looks up to find she's smiling at him while stroking his head like his mother did when he was a boy.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you, I jus-" and he sobs in earnest.

"Shh" she coos, "It's alright, everyone's OK Ben, shh." When he's finished crying he stands up with her hands remaining on his face and grasps the courage he needs for his next question. He directs his gaze to his grandfather.

"Did you kill her?"

His grandfathers smugness from before has retreated, and shame overcomes him as he hangs his head. Instead his grandmother answers.

"Ben, I died during childbirth, I gave up the will to live, because I knew I couldn't save him, but Luke saved him in the end and I'm grateful he came back." She says as she glances back at Anakin with a sad smile. "We're all together now, it's in the past, we should look to the future."

"Ben" Anakins calls

"Before you go, some people want to meet you"

There before him appear three people, a women and a man together and a man in Jedi robes.

"Ben this is Obi-wan Kenobi, my former master and best friend, who is like a brother to me, he is also your namesake.

The man nods at him before saying "Hello there Ben, good to see you back from the darkness, I hope you maintain balance in the force and continue to teach others." Anakin rolls his eyes at this

"Thank you, I will" acknowledges Ben

"Don't roll your eyes at me Anakin, just remember who was the Master and who was the Padawan." he smiles at this.

"Touche" he says with a smirk

"And these are Rey's parents." The man steps forward first, offering a hand which Ben shakes earnestly and hugs the women."

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter and helping her find her place in her story, when she was lost."

"It was the least I could do, she bought me back from the dark, she helped me find my place in _our_ story."

"I give you our blessing if you wish to marry her, just take care of her and let her be loved."

" Yes sir" he nods.

"Ben" Anakin calls softly "It's time for you to go" As he said this all of the force ghosts started to fade away. His grandmother comes up to him and softly kisses his forehead. "I love you Ben, pass my love onto Rey and your mother." His grandfather embraces him in a manly hug and laughs "whenever you need us kid, don't hesitate to call us and tell your mother 'I'm sorry, for everything'." 

Ben nods, before he realizes what Anakin has just said about his mother. She's alive? he beams. Someone has given him a second chance for which he is thankful for. As the figures fade away he's transported back to the tangible plane, where he see's a blinding white light and wakes up.


	3. Awakening Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They awaken from the darkness only to find, the world is not how they left it behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, onto chapter 3, I'm loving writing this fic, it's already bringing so much closure to me about TROS.  
> -Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes to find a sterile, white room, with no trace of contamination. As her eyes adjusted to the light, her eyes fell on the Doctor looking at her quizzically and the woman in the corner who has awoken from slumber.

"Rey, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"like I've had the life sucked out of me" with the sharpest thought she remembered, before everything went black. "What happened to me?"

"I think it would be best if the medical stuff is asked to Doctor Kalonia, would you like me to stay or leave Rey?"

As Rey rubbed her eyes Rose's face came into focus. "No it's fine, of course you can stay Rose". The woman in the corner beamed at her and returned her gaze to the Doctor.

"Hello Rey, my name is Doctor Kalonia, you might have seen me around the base. Today I'm just going to check on the progression of your injuries in terms of healing. Is that ok?

"That's fine"

"Could you tell me the last thing you remember? the woman asked softly.

"I had come back from Exogol and Ben was being transported to the med bay. OH STARS, BEN! WHERE'S BEN?!"

"Calm down Rey, Ben Solo is completely fine, he's in a coma but he's stable. He has some broken ribs a broken collarbone, a fractured skull and some cuts and bruises, but it's nothing a little bacta won't fix. He'll be fine Rey he just came out of the bacta tank this morning."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Eleven standard days"

"How can that be? It felt like I passed out minutes ago?"

"It usually does, you need rest my dear. You and that Solo boy got roughed up pretty bad, although I expect nothing less from him" she chuckles.

"You talk as if you know him"

"I've known Little Ben Solo ever since he was in the womb. I was Leia's obstetrician and Ben's Pediatrician, lovely boy he was, so sad what became of him. He's here now so that's all that matters, no use in dwelling on the past."

It became apparent to Rey that Rose hadn't said anything, which was uncharacteristically usual for the chatty resistance technician. Rey glanced at Rose in the corner and realised that she was sleeping. "She's been at your bedside every day for the past eleven days, such a sweet girl and that man that comes with her, 'Finn' I believe his name is."

"Yeah, they're great friends to me, helped me get through a lot." Suddenly Rose wakes up as if been summoned by the call of her name.

"Thanks Rey" Rose says with a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go back to my quarters, if you need anything just tell the nurses to patch me through, ok?"

"Thank you, so much Rose"

As she slipped out the med bay door she said with a tired smile "Hey, what are friends for."

"Well I better let you get some rest dear, I shall see you tomorrow morning for a checkup, if you need anything at all don't hesitate to press the red button on the nightstand." "Wait!" yelled Rey. "Yes, dear?" "When can I see Ben?" "If your feeling better tomorrow, I will see if something can be arranged. Goodnight now dear." "g'night." Well if she had a chance of seeing Ben Tomorrow she'd need plenty of rest. As she settles herself back into bed, she can't help but think what Ben's dreaming of.

* * *

As Harter Kolonia walks from the med bay, she can't help what Leia must think of her son's predicament he finds himself in. She knocks on Leia's door and is answered with a soft "come in". As she strides in the door she see's General Leia Organa on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Can't sleep princess?"

"Enough of that nonsense, we've known each other for more than thirty years. What brings you hear this time of the night Harter?"

"I've just come back from the med bay where Rey is staying. She woke up asking for Ben"

"I always thought Ben would find someone like himself, quiet, reserved and observant, but Rey is none of those, that girl is feisty and tenacious. They remind me of Han and myself" she said with a tired smile.

"Have you been to see him?" Leia knows who 'him' is, she is worried what she'll find in that hospital bed. Will her boy be broken? would he be physically hurt to a degree that is unimaginable? So Leia just ponders but doesn't actively seek him from fear he will be the shell of the boy he once was.

"No, I haven't. I-I'm scared of what I'll find."

"Leia I understand your scared, after everything that's happened, I would be too. Sooner or later you have to face him, you can't keep going in circles, you need to accept it and move on. Sure you weren't the best mother, but you made the mistakes every mother makes. Let's be honest, Ben at some point in his life, no matter how much you sheltered him, was always going to be drawn to it. But from what I have learn't from you and Luke not everyone is light and not everyone is dark."

"But why him? He was my only child, my Ben and he got taken away from me. Is my family cursed?"

"From what I've seen in Rey's reactions to Ben, he needed someone grounding him and that person is Rey. She bought him back to the light, so give him a chance Leia."

"I will...how is he?"

"To be honest, he's stable, the bacta tank helped heal the brunt of the damage, but his rib's are still bruised and he has some bruises, cuts as well as a broken collarbone that's being healed as we speak by bacta patches and insertions into the bone. He's going to be fine Leia."

"Can I go see him tomorrow morning?"

"Funny you should ask, if Rey is OK, she'll be paying him a visit as well."

"That's good, I need to speak to her about my son as well."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, General."

Leia chuckled "I said enough with the titles, Harter."

"Goodnight then Leia." "Goodnight." Leia was left to drink her cold tea before she settled for bed, thinking of what tomorrow held with seeing her son for the first time in years and the girl who saved him.


	4. Awakening Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They awaken from the darkness only to find, the world is not how they left it behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, onto chapter 4 we go.  
> -Rey_tonks34AB! 
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

Rey wakes to the sound of the med bay doors opening. She barely got any sleep last night, thinking about Ben. Is he ok? Has he woken up yet? Her internal questioning is quelled by Doctor Kalonia's probing.

"Good morning Rey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, can we go see Ben now?" she says eagerly 

"Yes you may. Before you get up too fast and make yourself light headed, I'd like to be there when your brought to where he is staying. I know it's not ideal but it is medical protocol."

"That's fine, as long as I get to see him."

"Very well, I'll just do some blood-work and then if everything is OK, you'll be on your way." Rey nods her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leia Organa is on her way to the med bay, where her son is situated. She has thought about this reunion for many years, ever since his mind was poisoned by Snoke and he was taken away from her. As she strides through the corridors she reminisces about her son, as a baby Ben was a handful, the nightmares only got worse from there and Leia and Han were helpless as to what to do, so they called Luke. That was one of the biggest mistakes of her life, sending Ben to Luke's temple. He was just a boy trying to control his powers and understand his place in the world. Will his hair have the same soft feeling, as he did when he was a baby? Will his hair have that same smell he had as a child all those years ago? What features are most prominent from herself and Han? She knows he has Han's wild hair. Always as a boy, self-conscious about his large adorable ears, so he grew his hair out. It was a blessing in disguise because he learnt various styles of Alderaanian braids and the meanings. Every night before bed, Han would undo her braids and on one particular occasion little Ben asked "why's daddy doing that momma? Can't you do it?" she answered saying "You remember when momma told you about Alderaan?" little Ben nodded "Well on Alderaan When someone is special to you and you love them, you take down their hair." She remembers his little face, sparked with curiosity that beamed up at her when she told him "One day that will be your job for someone that's special to you." She is now in front of the door, smiling to herself at the forgotten memory. Well it's now or never.

She enters the doors and see's her son, much too big for the small bed, hooked up to life support machines looking more machine than man. He's topless with tape and bacta patches littering his abdomen and shoulders. Looks like that broken collarbone has healed, she thinks. She grabs one of the chairs and brings it up to the bed sitting down beside him. She brings her hand to rest on his cheek and to stroke the skin there, moving it to his temple, to his mussed hair. The same hair as Han's, she reflects. She kisses his forehead and starts crying.

"I am so sorry Benny, for sending you away, for Luke, for everything" she sobs. She buries hear head in his hair, while she strokes his curls from his face. As she does this, the door opens to reveal the forms of Rey and Doctor Kalonia.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Leia, I just wanted to make sure Rey got here without any difficulty. I'll be on my way, goodbye now" she said, as she left with a with a sad smile. They both gazed at each other in silence before Rey spoke.

"Leia, I'm so sor-" before she could finish her sentence, Leia get's up from her seat and hugs Rey, kissing her on the forehead and whispering in her ear "Thank you so much Rey. For bringing him back to me, to the light." Rey reddens and responds "he did the same for me, it only seemed fair" she said looking down, feeling shy.

"No, need to feel embarrassed Rey, but I have to ask, do you have feelings for him?"

"Umm... Leia there's something you should know. On Exogol I kissed Ben after he bought me back to life an-"

"Is that supposed to be something I wasn't expecting?" she chuckles. "Rey the fact that you sent yourself in a pod from the Falcon to the Finaliser, shows that you care deeply about my son. Actions do speak louder than words" she said with a smile. Rey blushed at this.

Rey moved over to Ben and reached out to stroke his cheek, as she did, his hand came up and held her wrist in a vice grip. Shocked, Rey said "Ben, can you hear me?"

Ben opened his eyes and glanced at the figure bathed in light. "Rey" he rasped.

"I'll go get Doctor Kalonia, keep him calm while I'm gone." Rey nodded as Leia exited the room.

Ben's eyes followed his mother's retreating form and looked back to Rey "water."

"Right water, umm..." as she poured him a cup of water she offered it to him, which he happily drank like a parched man in the desert. Rey would know all about that.

"Ben are you ok?"

"I'm fine, nothing some bacta won't fix. I heard you healed me." Rey blushed and gazed at his naked torso, which she was staring at intently.

"Umm... yeah it was nothing, I- you did the same for me." 

"You could've died Rey"

"I'd rather die than live my life without you in it. The bond, it was so quiet when you were gone, I felt so lost." As she said this, she started crying.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I'm here, everything's gonna be OK." He pulled her to his naked chest, ignoring the nagging pain from his injuries, where he felt her tears trail down his warm body, savoring the warmth she bought.

Before they could talk any longer Doctor Kalonia and his mother barged in looking frantic. "Ben are you ok?" his mother asked frantically. Gazing at Rey propped in Ben's arms, head buried in his chest. At that moment, Rey decided to get off of Ben, feeling embarrassed at being caught in a compromising position.

"Well Ben Solo we meet again" Doctor Kalonia says, breaking the tension. "Doctor Kalonia" he nods. "I haven't seen you since you were a boy, you've grown into a very handsome young man, Ben." Ben's ears redden at the compliment. "Thank you" he replies.

"You have sustained many injuries, but the bacta has healed most of it. You will be on bed rest depending on your body's needs and I will discharge you tomorrow morning. Sound good?" "Yep" Ben replied. "I have other patients I need to get to, but I hope your feeling better, goodbye for now."

"I'll go with Doctor Kalonia, I have to talk to Rose about something, bye." before anyone could question her, Rey darted out of the room, Doctor Kalonia trailing behing her, leaving Leia and her son to talk.

"I heard everything you said." Ben starts "Before you say anything I want to say how sorry I am, for Dad, for Uncle Luke, for everything." unshed tears fill his eyes and he doesn't restrain himself anymore, he sobs.

In true motherly fashion she buries her son's head into her neck "Oh my baby boy, it wasn't all your fault, Snoke corrupted you, well Palpatine apparently. We should have been there for you and we weren't." They both sob together, letting years worth of regret and shame, wash out of them both with their tears.

"Momma, I'm so sorry about Dad, I had no choice, he sai-"

"Ben, your father knew what he was going into, he would be so proud of you. You came back home. We should thank Rey for that as well. She's a charmer that one, bet she keeps you on your toes."

He smiles at this, "you have no idea." astonished at what he's just said, his ears turn red.

"Now Ben Solo if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like her. Am I wrong?"

"No"

"Well then go get her, I know you incapacitated at the moment, but tomorrow tell her how you feel. OK?" Ben nodded."By the way, I know your a Solo so you probably didn't pick up on this. You're exactly like your father in that regard 'shoot first, ask questions never.' She ran out of here, like there's no tomorrow, because she's worried you don't return her feelings. She initiated the kiss on Exogol, she went to you on the Finaliser but she thinks, all the adrenaline and flare was the cause of you returning it, she's second guessing your feelings."

"How do you know that?"

"I felt the exact same way on the Death Star."

"Oh, right." Leia looks at the chrono and realizes they've been talking for hours.

"I'll let you rest now, goodnight Benny" she said while kissing his forehead.

"MOOOOM, don't call me that, it's embarrassing."

"I gave birth to you, I can call you what I like" she said with a smirk.

"UHHH." 

"I love you" she called and in true Solo style he responded with "I know", before Leia slid behind the door. Ben felt all the day's weight fall on him and felt exhausted. He rolled over, being careful of his ribs and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Rey ponder's in her quarters, Rose pops her head in. "Hi Rey, everything OK, Jess said you wanted to talk?"

"Everything's fine, I-I just need some advice."

"about..." Rose prompted. "IS THIS ABOUT BEN!? she squealed. 

"umm... Yeah actually it is"

"Well fire away."

"I kissed him on Exogol, but he seemed off today in the med bay, like he wanted to be friends or something. I don't know, it just felt weird."

"I understand what your feeling, I went through the same thing with Finn, but I spoke to him yesterday and turns out, we like each other. We're just gonna take it slow."

"Should I try that? I mean, Ben isn't really that good at talking about his feelings and neither am I admittedly."

"Well actions speak louder than words, maybe try and seduce him." she laughed

"Yeah maybe." Rey thought

"Rey, I was kidding."

"But it might actually work."

"Ok, I guess I'll be on my way then, see ya around" she said, before they hugged and Rose left.

As Rose left she whispered to herself, "I have a really bad feeling about this."


	5. The Art of Seduction (Rey Style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's plan's and Ben's thoughts don't all go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really cringy chapter, we will get reylo soon, just thought i'd be realistic in terms of emotions. Let's hop on the train...
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

The members of the resistance are all in the mess hall, eating lunch and discussing the end of war. Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose and Zorii are there. Rey is uncharacteristically not eating and is playing with her food. Finn notices this and approaches the topic carefully.

"Hey Rey, you ok peanut?" 

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

"About Ben?" asks Poe "We won't tell anyone" he sniggers.

"Your such an ass Poe" says Zorii. "What's wrong Rey, We'll help you" she says nicely.

"I kissed him on Exogol and I'm not sure if he returns the same feelings."

"I'd hate to say it peanut, but relationships aren't really my strong-suit. Maybe Poe or Zorii will know something."

"Well there's only one way to find out. You have to seduce him." Zorii said, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Yep, I agree with Zorii, guys dig that." agreed Poe.

"Okay then, but how? It's not like I was exposed to this sort of thing on Jakku."

"Well, first of all, wear something nice, put some makeup on, do your hair and boom! There's your seduction."

"Well you actually got to get close to him as well" Rose chimes in. 

"Yeah,look he's a six-foot tree, climb him." Said Zorii. Rey looked embarrassed at this and blushed."

"Ok, I think I got it." says Rey. I'll see you guys later,I'm gonna get some lunch for Ben." A chorus of 'see you' and 'bye' followed Rey as she left for the med-bay.

* * *

"Ben had been staring at the ceiling for the past three hours, bored out of his mind. His mind drifted to his relationship with Rey, to say it was complicated was an understatement. He had to tell her how he felt, or he'd regret it. Stopped in his thoughts the doors opens, revealing Rey.

As soon as she enters the med-bay she notices Ben's topless figure and blushes, eyes downcast.

"Umm... I bought you some lunch."

"Thanks, I appreciate it" he says taking the tray from her. Ben shovels down the food within minutes and draws his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, where are my manner's, I didn't even ask if you wanted any."

"Oh, no!" she says a bit too loud. "I ate in the mess-hall." Ben nods his head. She's approaching him now with a determined gaze.

Rey's got no idea what she's doing but she does what her instincts tell her and she grabs Ben by the face and smashes her lips against his.He's unresponsive for a couple seconds but soon eases into the kiss. Their lips mold together perfectly and Rey's hands grip the scruff on the back of his neck. She breaks the kiss and mouths at his neck, while running her hands across his abdomen, slowly inching down further. Without warning Ben pulls away and grabs Rey's wondering hands.

"Rey, I-what are you doing?" he looks at her flustered face. Rey's very aware now of what she's done,shame clouding her thoughts and tears clouding her vision. She springs off of Ben and realizes what a mistake this was. Did she just expect him to love her? of course she did, all everyone has ever done is left her, unloved. She jumps to her feet and runs out of the room crying, running away from the confused gaze of Ben Solo, who is speechless.

* * *

What the kriff had just happened? He was enjoying the best moment of his life, he was going to stop her before anything major happened and he was going to tell her how he felt. She had just run out of the room with tears running down her face and Ben was so confused as to why. Did he do something wrong?Did he hurt her? Gods, he was so sick of hurting her, couldn't he do something right for once. As he's pondering his soul away his mother strides into the room, a murderous look on her face.

"BEN SKYWALKER ORGANA SOLO!" he winced.

"Yeah mom?"

"What did you do to that poor girl, she's a mess. If you hurt her, I swear I'll give you another scar on the other side of that face. WHAT HAPPENED!" she thundered.

"Well..." Ben was so embarrassed he looked around the room, at anything but his mother. "Well...umm...Rey and I we kind of got carried away. She kissed me and her hands were going everywhere and I wanted to tell her how I felt, so I stopped her and was really shocked, so I asked her 'what are you doing?' Next thing I know she's crying and running out of the med-bay."Do you know something?"

"For force sake Ben, she thought you were rejecting her, go after her right now. Doctor Kalonia has cleared you. Go, before you regret it." Ben does as he's told ignoring his aching body and pursuing his love. He run's out of the med-bay and finds himself in the hangar, he see's the ex-stormtrooper, FN-2187. He runs over to him and rasps out of breath "Have you seen Rey?"

"You better have the galaxy's best excuse for upsetting my best friend, or i'll kill you."

"I did something, she misunderstood my intentions. Please tell me where she is, I need to make things right."

"Damn right you do.She's down in the forest. Practicing forms with her lightsaber, i'd be careful, she's deadly with that thing. By the way, this is yours, found it in the back of the X-wing she came in." Finn passes Ben the Skywalker lightsaber.

"Thank you." 

"Don't mention it. Now go make things right with Rey."

"I will" he calls as he jogs to the forest.

* * *

He finds her practising her forms, in a meditative trance. But as soon as she feels Ben's force signature, she charged towards him, lightsaber on hand. She jabs at him but he dodges the attack while dodging her advances. Finally he presses the switch on his lightsaber and they both clash with ferocity. "How could you do this to me, play with my heart like that?" she yelled. "I didn't do anything, you think I don't return your feelings, but I do!" "LIAR!" she accuses. He hooks his leg under hers and brings them both crashing down, him on top of her. "Rey sweetheart, I need you to believe me, I've loved you ever since Takodana, ever since I saw you in the forest. You were so beautiful and I fell in love with your light, your purity and your compassion for others. Please believe me."

"How do I know your not lying?" Rey asked.

"I'll show you." He kisses her, being careful to distribute his weight so he doesn't crush her. Their lips become melded together and he pulls apart whispering in her ear. "I love you and I'm going to show you." He makes god on his promise and sucks her earlobe into his mouth, while stroking the skin under top. He pulls away and peppers her neck, chest and face with kisses, leaving no spot untouched before he comes up for air and meets Rey's hooded eyes.

"Wow" Rey says with a stunned face.

"As much as I love ravishing you on the floor we have to go to dinner in the mess-hall." she nods and he takes her hand in his, the two of them walking into the mess together, hands joined. All eyes are on them as they each get trays and sit down with Rey's friends. There's that cocky pilot Dameron, the ex-stormtrooper, _Finn_ he reminds himself. He also finds two women accompanying them, a chatty resistance technician, Rose and an ex-smuggler, Zorii. He thinks he'll be right at home here.

Dinner comes with very little conversation but when he is asked a question from Dameron like "so you guys, kiss and make up?" Rey scowls at him and said "Yes we have actually, Mr spice smuggler."

"Touche Rey." he smiles. The girl, Rose,is beaming while Zorii calls Poe an ass, Finn observes them with curiosity and Rey and Ben leave to head to her quarters together.

When he reaches her door he leans in to kiss her goodnight. She breaks the kiss and asks "Where are you staying?" "Umm...I guess I'll just go back to the med-bay and sleep there." he says simply. "Don't be daft, you're not sleeping in one of those uncomfortable beds again. Do you want to stay in my room?" "Sure, I'd love that." he says. As they enter her quarters he realizes how neat she is, all the jedi texts are neatly piled on the desk in the corner and the washing hamper is empty. There's only one bed he realizes, well looks like he's sleeping on the floor tonight. "I'll take the floor" he says. Always the gentleman she thinks. "Ben.I asked you to my room so you could sleep in it _with me_ ." Ahh, now he understands her intentions. "Oh...umm, what side do you sleep on?" "I usually sleep beside the wall." "that's perfect, I sleep on the left anyway."

"Do you wan't to go have a shower,while I order you some clothes?"

"Yeah, that would be good, I'm still sticky from all the bacta patches and the tape."

"OK then,well there's already an extra towel in there, I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then?"

"I hope you won't miss me Rey." he teases

"Oh shut up, you big oaf, get in there."

"Ok, Ok, I'm going as quick as I can." he laughs.

Ten minutes later, his clothes have come and he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You can go in now, if you want."

"I'll see you soon." she smiles.

As Rey is in the shower she reflects on her relationship with Ben and i'ts progression. She finally breathes a sigh under the hot water and cherishes the warmth. She can't wait to see him again so she eagerly towels off and gets changed. Once out of the bathroom she see's him shirtless with long pajama pants covering the expanse of his legs. "I thought I gave you a shirt' she chuckles.

"I've always slept shirtless and you will certainly not change it" he says this with a certain smugness,and it immediately reminds her of Han. Pushing that thought aside, she crawls in bed, and he follows. After many minutes of being awake she calls out. "Ben, are you awake?" "yeah" he replies.

"Can you hold me?" she asks innocently. He responds with "of course sweetheart." So they shift until he is spooning her. With his arms securely wrapped around her lithe form and his head buried in her hair.

"G'night Ben, I love you."

"G'night Rey, I know."

As she drifts off, Rey can't help but feel silly, spooning with the man who was the supreme leader of the first order. She shrugs the thought off and drifts into her dreams.


	6. "You're a what!?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out some interesting information about Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to boil, plot-line is on track and Remember to comment and leave kudos :)
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

Ben dreams about a white light that guides him to a cave opening. Within the cave he see's Rey, wearing a white dress and looking at him with hooded eyes. "Ben" she purrs. She comes over to him and trails the top of her forefinger from his cheek to his lips and chest, making her way down lower. She stops at the waistband of his pants and hooks her finger underneath and quickly brings her hand back to his cheek, teasing him. He moans in pleasure and gazes at her lithe form. She looks like an angel, luminous in the darkness. He seizes the moment and kisses her and an abrupt blinding white light fills his vision, next thing he knows he's awake, in a very unfamiliar bed, his arms wrapped around a figure while he is bathed in the light of the early morning.

Oh right, now he remembers. He's painfully aware the women in his arms is Rey, because her bottom currently brushes against his straining erection. For kriff sake! Now? Seriously, this women will be the death of him. He feels like a teenager again, does he have no self control? He tries to move himself away from her but when he does, he hears a low whine come from Rey. She snuggles closer into his chest and wraps her arms around him, like he is the biggest stuffed toy in the galaxy. He huffs and stays like that, willing his body to listen and gain control. Shortly after, Rey awakens confused as to where she is, until she moves against his erection and she stiffens. He cringes in embarrassment, she is going to kill him, he's sure of it. But she only kisses the corner off his mouth and chest and mutters a sleep filled "g'morning" before blushing and shifting off of him, giving him a smirk as she walks off to the fresher. Yep, he's certain. She's going to be the death of him.

When he comes out of the fresher, she has her clothes on for the day and he has his turn. After they've gotten ready they proceed out of the door, before he pulls her aside out of her quarters. "Rey I-I'm sorry for this morning. You must hate me, it won't happen aga-" 

"Ben, it's fine. It's totally natural for a man. You just confirmed that your attracted to me." she laughs.

"Umm thanks?"

"Come, let's go find your mother, she commed me when you were in the fresher and said she wanted to see us." They both stride out to his mother's quarters.

* * *

Ben knocks on the door and calls "mom?"

"In here sweetheart." They make their way in and see Leia at her desk going through some holos. "Ben, Rey, so nice to see you. How have you been?" 

"Were good Leia, what about you?" Rey says. "Oh I'm good dear, no need to worry about me. I see you two have finally come to your senses?"

"Yeah, it was all a big misunderstanding, but were good now, right Rey?" Rey nods her head in confirmation.

"Good, because I need you both for a mission. Well not a mission perse but more of a gala for the resistance. Are you interested?"

"Where is it?" Asks Ben

"Naboo, Your grandmothers home planet."

"What's Naboo like?" asks Rey.

"You've never been?" Asks Ben. Well that was a stupid question, of course she's never been, she's from a desert planet in the middle of no where. So Ben decides to redirect the conversation. "Nevermind. It's a planet in the mid-rim, with beautiful lakes and greenery. In the lake country my grandmother has a house in Varykino where her and my grandfather married. The capital city is called Theed and was where my grandmother ruled Naboo, the markets there are amazing, full of jewelry, food and different cultures. You'd love it Rey, i'm sure of it."

"So when do we leave Leia?" Asks Rey eagerly.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll arrive in Theed and stay at the royal accommodations supplied by my cousin, senator Pooja Naberrie along with my other cousin, Ryoo Naberrie and their daughters Taile and Nami, Ben's cousins."

"I haven't seen them since I was a boy, what are they doing now?"

"Taile is a senator like her mother and I believe Nami leads a relief program for planets affected by the first order. By the way Ben, you'll have to dress in Alderaanian regalia according to law, as you are the sole heir and prince of Alderaan and Rey were going to find you a nice dress, and get some make up on you." Leia claps her hands in excitement. "When we get to the castle Nami and Taile have offered to do your makeup and hair as part of your outfit, i'm sure you'll look stunning." Leia says with a beaming smile."

Ben looks nonplussed, while Rey looks stunned. "YOUR A PRINCE!? How did I not know this?" she screams

"Well it never really came up and it's not something I want known."

"WHY BEN!? Your a kriffing prince, what's not good about it?"

"Everything, the bowing, the parties, the titles, the everything. It get's annoying after a while."

"If I may cut in. There's also another reason why we're going to Naboo. There has been word going around the resistance and it's allies. Since you are the leading force users in the galaxy, there's been talk for you two to be crowned."

"CROWNED!? As what!?" Both Rey and Ben shout.

"Ben, you must realize that the galaxy needs new leadership, especially now that the first order has fallen. People need to look to someone for hope, you're those people. You're both the balance and can bring a new order to the galaxy."

"Well I guess your vision was true." laughed Rey. "How long do we have to make a decision?" 

"Well, Until we get settled on Naboo. I'd say around two standard days"

"We'll think about it and keep you posted." Says Ben.

"Very well. I'd start getting packed and ready for take off by nine o'clock tomorrow morning. If that's all, then I guess I will be seeing you on take off tomorrow."

"Thanks for the offer Leia, we'll think about it and we'll see you again tomorrow morning, right Ben?" He nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rey do you mind if I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"I'll see you back at my quarters Ben?" "yep, see you in five." Ben walks out the door and to their room.

"So what did you want to speak to me about Leia?"

"I know it's none of my business, but have you and my son been, how shall I phrase it, intimate?"

"Oh...umm." Rey blushes and looks down with a shy smile.

"I just wanted you to know about contraceptive options, if you are, you know, being intimate."

"Oh Leia, I have an implant, no need to worry. We haven't tried anything yet anyway."

Leia breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh good. As much as I want grandbabies, I want you two married and in a stable environment."

"No need to worry, is that all?." she laughed.

"Yes, yes. All good. Go to him, i'm sure he's going mad at this point. Just like his father that one." 

"I'll see you tomorrow OK, Leia?"

"Goodbye dear." she smiles.

* * *

"So what did you speak to my mother about?" Ben asks as they lay in bed.

"Oh, nothing important, just some stuff about the falcon."

"Ok...Goodnight Rey, I love you."

"I love, you too, Ben."

They both fall asleep, wrapped up in each other and drifting off into the nether world, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	7. Hair braiding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a makeover with the cousins (hair braiding, as mentioned in a previous chapter). Meanwhile, Ben almost kills his stylists, you'll never guess who ;) Yep, it's Poe and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo fest in this chapter, expect fluffiness at it's finest and Remember to comment and leave kudos :)
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

<On the left is Pooja and on the >right is Ryoo.

* * *

Rey and Ben wake up and head to the mess-hall for a quick breakfast and begin their busy day. Ben helps load cargo while Rey prepares the Falcon for takeoff. Rose is with Rey tinkering with an electric valve. "Sooooo... how are you and Ben going?" "Good, more than good actually. We're finally together and I couldn't be happier." 

"You guys are so adorable together, the way he looks at you, it's like he would take a bullet for you." Rose exclaims.

"You have no idea" Rey laughs.

"So, have you, you know, done it?" whispers Rose. "It being...?" Rey questioned "You know...sex."

"OH!... no, not yet. Why, have you and Finn?" she whispers.

"No, we're taking it slow still. Although, he did kiss me the other day." she says with excitement.

"That's so good Rose, I'm happy for both of you. I'll let you know when we do, by the look of him shirtless, I think I'm going to need therapy." She say seriously.

"Ha. Really, is it true what they say? I mean Finn's great and all,but you gotta give credit when credits due. Is he shredded?"

"You have no idea." Rey says

"Who is shredded?" asks Ben as he pops his head in the Falcon.

Both the girls look shocked, especially Rose. Rey saves them by saying, "oh nothing, just an old part of the Falcon."

Ben looks suspicious and says "riiiight. Anyway, Leia said it's time for take off."

"Ok, I'll go find Finn and Poe, bye guys." Ben grunts while Rey smiles.

"Do you have a crush on some resistance technician I don't know about?" he laughs.

"Yeah, his name's Matt. Didn't you know?" she laughs.

"Bullshit. Com'ere sweetheart." He beckons her with open arms and she gladly goes to him. "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm piloting."

"No chance Solo."

"Fine then lets bet on something. How about first one to moan? three... two...one... GO!." Ben latches onto her neck and starts sucking a trail from her earlobe to her sternum, almost immediately Rey started moaning his name. "Beeeennn, that's cheating." "Still won didn't I?" He says with a smug face.

"I hate you." She said with a pout. He was a killer for pouty Rey. "I tell you what, you can be my co-pilot, that sound good?" She nodded and sprang up with excitement, preparing the Falcon for lift off. "You start the pre-flight prep and i'll go see if everyone's on board."

Ben makes his way to the common room of the Falcon, "everyone on-board?" A chorus of "Yes" and "Pretty sure" echoed along the walls of the Falcon. 

"OK then, Rey and I will be in the cockpit." Ben heads back to the cockpit to find Rey in her seat waiting for him. "Everyone on-board?" "mmhm".

* * *

Once in open space, they put the Falcon on autopilot. "What now?" asks Rey. "Follow me". Rey followed Ben in the main lounge area and around to a door. He opened it and it revealed a bunk, with a small bed and a desk. Who's bunk is? He didn't need to answer, because on the corner post of the bed, she see's a tiny name scrawled in rushed Aurebesh. B-E-N. This was Ben's bunk. "This was mine when I went on the Falcon with my dad." He has never talked about Han this openly, so she doesn't push the subject. She walks over to the desk and see's an ink well and writing tools as well as a parchment of paper on the desk. In fancy curled writing it says 'Ben Solo.' "What is this Ben?" she asks. "It's a calligraphy set. A birthday present my dad got me on one of his smuggling trips, all the way from Ryloth." "It's so beautiful."

"I could teach you if you want?" he asks. "That would be amazing, thank you Ben." For the next hour Ben teaches Rey how to curve letters while maintaining the inks consistency on the parchment so it doesn't smudge. When they are finished, Rey's name is perfectly scrawled onto the page, with curls overlapping the letters. "It looks a bit plain don't you think?" asks Rey. "It looks fine to me." Rey lifts the quill to the parchment and writes the letters following her name S-O-L-O. "That's better don't you think, hmm?" Ben just looks at her in shock "You would actually take my name, after all that's happened with my fath-" "Of course I would Ben, I love you." The conversation ends with a beeping sound coming from the cockpit. "Looks like were approaching atmo, we better prepare for landing." says Ben. 

Once in the atmo of Naboo, Rey is still astounded by how much green there is in the galaxy. It's beautiful, there are lakes all round and the most beautiful golden fields with lime green hills. Ben just smiles at Rey knowing she'll love Naboo.

Once they have landed they are greeted by four women. Two that are around Leia's age and two that are around Rey and Ben's age. The two older women give Leia hugs and kisses "Leia, how long it has been. How has everything been?" asks Ryoo "I'm very well thank you. You remember my son Ben and this is Rey." "Oh Ben, you've grown so much. I haven't seen you since you were a very little, you look exactly like your father, with your mothers eyes and of course your grandmothers dark hair no doubt." Ryoo croons. Ben gives them his best Solo smile. "Rey, we have heard much about you too, the last Jedi, that must be a very big title to uphold, is it not?" Pooja asks "Well Ben and I have actually decided to build a new order pertaining to the force, where there is no isolation between light and dark, but acceptance in the grey."

"That sound's very inclusive, we cannot wait to hear more, but for now Taile and Nami will escort you to your rooms." Leia and her cousins walk to an unknown location while the other two women look ecstatic as they walk towards Ben and Rey. "Nami, Taile is that you?" "last time we checked Ben." laughs Nami. "I heard you've both been busy?" "I head a relief program for people displaced by the first order." says Nami "I'm a senator but I am taking leave, as I am expecting my first child in 8 months. Taile says excitedly. "Congratulations Taile we're so excited for you, have you thought of any names?" asks Rey. "No, not yet. My husband and I are very busy getting things in order for our time off." says Taile."

"I hate to stop the conversation but we need to get Rey ready for the gala tonight and Ben you need to find Poe and Finn. Go, shoo! says Nami. "Com'on girls lets go" The girls all run off with giggles to Rey's quarters. Once they arrive, Nami and Taile get to work preparing Rey for the evening. "Ok, we have gone to the liberty of choosing your dress and now we are certain that you'll look amazing. The dress was white with sequence and losse material flowing, she looked like an angel. "Right now that the dress and makeup are done,let's move onto the hair." Rey could see them in the mirror do simple side braids and bring it together in a bun. It reflected Rey, simple but practical, she loved it. "Do you know the history behind hairstyles on Alderaan, Rey?" Asked Nami. "No, I don't believe I do, why?" askes Rey. "Well on Alderaan, hairstyles mean something significant to the people, it shows their emotions and their personal status. Think of it like a fingerprint. "So what does mine mean?" 

"Well tell me if I'm wrong, but you and Ben are courting are you not?" "Yes, we are, but what does that have to do to with hair?"

"Well the braids in your hair are those of the House of Organa and The bun means you're courting. All together you're courting the heir to the House of Organa." says with a smile. "Wow, I cannot thank you enough girls, for everything." tears shinning in her eyes. "No problem Rey, we hope you enjoy tonight, we won't be there as Nami has to go to Dantooine for a charity fundraiser and I have to see my husband on Coruscant. We wish you luck. Goodbye Rey." They both file out of the room, leaving Rey to her own devices.

* * *

Meanwhile... Finn and Poe are helping Ben get ready. "Remind me why I let you two do this to me?" huffed Ben. "Because you think were the best people in the galaxy and we all like Rey." Say Poe. They both step back from Ben and observe his outfit. Much like his outfit as the supreme leader, except there is gold embroidered in fine lines that wrap around his attire. His hair is slicked back like it has always been, making him like all the more like a prince.

"There. All done. I think we're gonna be best friends Ben. Don't you think Finn?"

"Yep, definitely. He only led a a death squad, so I'm sure we'll warm up to him." Finn said sarcastically. There was also a slither of truth in that, he wanted to make an effort for Rey and also meet the man behind the mask, that is Ben Solo. So he said it followed by a warm smile.

"When are we due there?" Asks Ben

"In twenty minutes, but I like to be there early, you know, to raid the liquor." Poe winked.

"Let's go then, Gods know I need a drink" says Ben

"Well, well,well didn't know you were a drinker Solo. Certainly better than Rey, after one drink she's passed out on the floor." he laughed

"Hey at least she tries." Says Finn. They all laugh in earnest.

"Let's go then." Says Ben. 

* * *

They all make it to the hall where the gala is being held and find that they're not early, but they're actually in the midst of a full blown gala. Men are in tuxes or cultural attire, while the women on their arms wear revealing dresses. Ben spies a waiter with champagne and calls him over, they all take glasses and prepare to toast. "To new beginings, new friendships and new relationships." They all clink they're glasses stay idly chatting.

* * *

Rey and Rose approach the hall where the gala is held. "Ok, lets get drunk and find our men. What do ya say Rey?" asks Rose.

"I'm in total agreement, although last time I drank, it did't end well, so i'll go easy." 

"Let's get in there!'

Rey and Rose start walking around and their eyes meet Finn and Ben's. Ben looks rey up and down, drinking in our beauty and her outfit. The open arms offer up a glance at her athletic physique, while her neck and shoulder line she her supple, tanned skin that contrasts with the striking white of the dress. Rey eyes Ben as well to find he is in the same garb as he was in as Supreme Leader, although it looks softer and is embroidered with lines of gold that wrap around the dark fabric. Rose, Finn and Poe all leave to other planetary leaders and ensure funds. Rey and Ben both walk over to each other and he slips an arm around her waist, almost as if claiming her for the room to see. He see's now that he doesn't need to worry, her hair says everything of their relationship status. He moves his mouth to her ear and whispers, "I like your hair, suits you well and that dress. I want to rip it off of you." he growls. She laughs. "You clean up nicely as well Ben, would you like to have a drink?" Rey calls over a waiter for a glass of champagne and a refill for Ben.

"So, what do people usually do at gala's?" asks Rey

"Mingle, small talk and socialize. Everything I don't like."

"Oh shut up, you couldn't not be the center of attention even if you wanted to."

"Goes the same for you scavenger." he says with a smirk

"Why you little sh-" suddenly, a figure with graying hair from the crowd comes towards them.

"Prince Ben Organa Solo, may I introduce myself as Victor Delaro, senator from Coruscant. This must be the fine young woman you are courting. I'm afraid we haven't met my dear, and you are...?"

"Rey"

"Rey...?"

"Rey of Jakku, I'm afraid I don't know my family name, but nonetheless I've found a family within the ranks of the resistance and I have Ben." she said with a warm smile.

"Oh, I believe I have heard of you, the last Jedi, am I right?"

"Ben and I prefer not to use the term Jedi anymore, we prefer a more neutral term, such as Grey. There is no light or dark but a balance."

"Well I do admire you're creativity of this matter, I am requested at the bar, but I am sure I will see you around. You both both look stunning tonight by the way, Goodbye now."

The senator walks off and both Ben and Rey huff and sigh of relief. "Thank Rii'a, he was chewing my ear off." says Ben.

"I think, he needs to find somewhere else to mingle, we're certainly not the right people."

"I agree with you there sweetheart. Heads up, my mother's coming this way." Ben waves to a figure that is behind Rey's back.

"Hello kids" she greets and Ben gives her a kiss on the cheek while Leia kisses Rey's cheek and hugs her.

"Have you thought about the leadership offer?"

"No, not yet. with all the preparations we did't get to discuss it."

"It's ok, no stress. Just keep in mind, that the deadline is tomorrow."

"Ok" they say in unison

"I hear Finn, Poe and Rose are doing shots. maybe you should join them?"

"No, I don't think so. The champagne has already gone to my head. I think I'm going to go back to my quarters. Wanna come Ben?"

"Yeah sure. Goodnight Mom."

"very well. I'll see you tomorrow kids, OK?"

"Bye" they say with a wave.

Once they reach her, well _Their_ quarters, Ben reaches a hand to her waist, guiding her. "Well I'm wrecked, I'm gonna take all this makeup off and undo my hair, it's killing me."

"Take off the dress and the makeup, go put one of my shirts on, but **don't** take out your hair, OK sweetheart?"

"Okay, then?" Rey says, confused as to why she wasn't pulling this kriffing uncomfortable bun out now. Once done and ready for bed, Rey see's Ben shirtless and with his sleep pants on and reading a holo. "Com'ere sweetheart." he beckons her to sit in between his legs. "I assume my cousins told you about the whole hair and Alderaan thing?"

"Yeah, I like it. It's interesting how people can recognize something from a hairstyle."

"Did they tell you what happens after?"

"No I don't recall them saying anything about that." She can feel him start to untangle her hair, freeing the twines wrapped around each other.

"My mother told me, it is the most intimate act besides making love a couple can do because it shows the caring nature of both parties. There, All done" he says with finality.

"I love you Rey and one day I'm going to marry you, and everyone's gonna know who you belong to." he says with a possessive growl. She lifts a hand to his cheek and stares into his eyes. "Until that day Ben Solo, I'll be yours regardless." and they share a soft kiss. "Seriously, though. I'm beat."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"G'night Ben"

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other, reflecting about the days events.


	8. Unexpected guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben come to a decision about ruling, and some unexpected guests arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updating guys, I was busy with Xmas celebrations ;). Hopefully this will quench your thirst for reylo.
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

Itil Ren (17) Demca Ren (22) 

Jattai Ren (29) 

* * *

Rey wakes up first and observes Ben's pale features in the morning light. His aquiline nose and big, adorable ears the most prominent, yet alluring features of his face. His eyes flutter but don't open, so she continues to look at this marvel of a man. She recognizes the features he got from his parents, his ear and prominent features from Han and his chocolate orbs, which she can't see from Leia. He is the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on and yet, they had troubled beginnings. He kidnapped her and interrogated her on Takodana and on his personal cruiser. Where she also slashed his face and chest. It is not there anymore but she still traces the invisible lines that were they in the past. Funny how that works, the past. Ben had said "Let it go" She has, but she can't help but remember what bought them here, to this moment where they are _snuggling_. Yep, _snuggling_ in bed. she laughs out loud and realizes Ben's eyes are on her. He moves his arm so that he is leaning on his elbow while Rey is supported by his other arm on her waist.

"Good morning" says a groggy Ben.

"Hi"

"Care to share what your thinking so hard about?" he asks with a smirk.

"I was just thinking about the past. What bought us here, to this moment."

"Speaking of moment, I need to tell you something. Please don't get angry with me, I had totally forgotten with all of the events going on "

"What's wrong Ben?" she asks carefully.

"When I was unconscious, I saw many people through the force. Rey. I met your parents."

She takes all of this in and has unshed tears in her eyes, looking at him carefully, saying "What did they say?"

"They were so proud of you sweetheart, they're exactly like you. Compassionate, polite and faithful to a cause. They're cause was you Rey, they loved you so much that they sacrificed themselves for your safety. Don't you ever forget that, ok?" He says this while grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. She breaks down, burying her head into his chest and bawling. He comforts her with a hand wrapped around her back and one hand stroking her head.

Once she gained her composure, wiping away her puffy, red eyes. she said "Ben, we need to contact your mother about the decision to rule."

"What do you wanna do Rey? I know you have no desire to rule, but please consider it, for me?"

"Ben, didn't you listen to one word I said on Exogol. I said I wanted to take Ben's hand, not Kylo Ren's. I'll always take your hand _Ben. Always_."

"So it's settled. You'll rule with me by my side as empress?"

"You bet Solo. Someone's gotta keep you in line."

"I'm sure you will" He said with a smirk.

They finish the conversation and call Leia via holo. Her form appears bathed in blue light. "Hello Ben, Rey, is everything ok?"

"Yep everything's fine. We just wanted to let you know that we've made a decision on the leadership role."

"So what have you decided?"

"We want to rule as Emperor and Empress to offer others hope in the galaxy and make it a better place."

"That's wonderful, I'll have to tell the council. We also need to organise your wedding and coronation. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I was thinking we should have to the marriage in two months, for preparation and we could to the coronation directly after that, we can also make time after for a honeymoon. What do you think?" intones Rey.

"I agree with Rey, we need a sturdy form of leadership as soon as possible." Says Ben.

"very well. I will make it happen. I will see you tonight at the loading bay."

"Will do" Rey salutes. They close the holo and sigh a breath of relief. "Well that's done. What do you want to do now? asks Rey.

"I have an idea. Follow me. com'on"

* * *

They take a speeder to the island of Varykino, where there is a cottage overlooking a shimmering lake, that is surrounded by lush green grass and rolling hills. Once settled on one of the hills, the start talking about the history of the cottage. "My grandmother would often come here before she became queen, when she met my grandfather, he was ordered to protect her and they stayed on Varykino for a while. They later got married here, in secret of course." he says bitterly.

"That sounds so romantic"

"If you ignore all the secrecy, yeah it sounds wonderful" Ben says sarcastically.

"Ben. Did I do something? You're a bit standoffish." she asks worriedly.

"Nothing you did sweetheart. Forgive me. I just can't help but think if they were to have no secrecy, then maybe, everything would've turned out better." He sounds so resigned that Rey is concerned with his current train of thought.

"Ben. I know it sounds horrible, but what if everything happened for a reason. I mean if your grandfather never turned to the darkside, Your mother would never have found Han, you wouldn't of even been born. We wouldn't even have met Ben, would you really want that?"

"No sweetheart. I love you and I'm glad we found each other, I'm just being a sentimental fool."

"OK enough of the sadness for one day. Care to spar?" she asks with a smirk.

"Winner gets to pilot the Falcon for a month." says Ben, showing a matching smirk.

"Your on Solo"

They both ignite their lightsabers and start circling each other, Rey lunges forward. Always the impatient one. Ben deflects her stabs and parry's, Rey eager to win, does a flip in the air over him and catches him by suprise, knocking him on the ground. Just as she was prepared to for Ben to yield, a dagger that appears to be a lightsaber is upon her throat. "Yield" says a voice behind Rey. Ben's eyes bug and he shouts "DEMCA, STAND DOWN!" 

"Yes Master" she says this and takes a knee, bowing at Ben. The woman is Arkanian, she has tan skin and white hair, with perceptive black eyes. She also notices two other figures behind this woman. A young man, that looks to not have reached manhood yet. He has light skin and and brown eyes just a little bit lighter than Ben's. His probing eyes observe her position with reservation. The third man, with blond hair tied up and the most piercing blue eyes she has ever seen, looks to the woman with a short, caring glance and then back to Ben with an amusing expression. "Master" They all say at the same time.

"Knights, this is Rey. You are to treat her as you would treat me, understand?"

"Yes master" They all intone. the blond man with amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Rey these are my knights. Demca Ren formerly Elise Sath from Arkansis." the woman gives a kind smile and rushes over to Rey, startling her and pulling her into a hug."I'm so sorry Rey, you have to understand that we have to ensure Kylo's safety. We'll get along just fine, I'm sure." Rey returns the sentiment with a kind smile, already liking the woman. "This is Itil Ren formerly Alix Ridto from Corellia. He is the youngest of our group." The boy steps over and bows.

"Nice to meet you lady Rey, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." he says in a soft but kind tone. "Oh, no. I'm not a lady, I'm just Rey."

"Very well Rey" and he returns to his place. "And this is Jattai Ren formerly Thron Zestrissos from Chandrilla." "Nice to meet you Rey, we've heard so much about you. Have you put Kylo in his place yet? I've been trying to do it for years."

"No, I haven't succeeded yet. I hope to have help from all of you with that."

"Don't worry, we will" he says with a laugh.

"OK, enough with the formalities, use your real names, get up. Where have you been?" asks Ben

"In the outer rim, away from the conflict, just like you asked, which was shit if I may say so" says the arkanian

"In your condition, it was necessary, Elise." said Kylo as she came over and hugged him, while he kissed her forehead. Jealously spiked through Rey. WHAT THE KRIFF IS GOING ON? HAS BEN LOST HIS MIND? 

"It was unfair, that's what it was." she muttered

"And what condition may that be. I'm sorry, I'm just curious." pry's Rey

"Nonsense Rey, Your our friend, of course you can know. I'm pregnant, with this nerfherder's baby." She points to Thron. Right. No need to be concerned thought Rey.

"You make it sound like we aren't even married. Like I'm a stranger" Thron laughs.

"How far along are you?"

"Just over two months. Soon, I'll be the size of the planet." She laughs. "OK, so Rey and I are going to go inside and were going to catch up. Maybe talk about you boys" she says with a giggle.

"Fine go, but be careful please Lee?" asks Thron. Rey secretly croons at the pet name.

"I know a place we can go Elise. It's in the cottage, just over the hill"

"well let's go then." she laughed.

* * *

Once they were inside the warmth of the house, Rey and Elise went straight into a steady conversation. "So how do you know Ben?" asks Rey

"Well he knows Alix and I from the Jedi temple. Ben has known Thron since childhood. They both grew up on Chandrilla, in Hanna city and were both sent to Luke. After the Temple was destroyed, we followed Ben, because he saved us from the other students, Alix was barely seven. Ben was always like my older brother with a chip on his shoulder, but he always took care of me We all do. Then we ended up with that pruny bastard Snoke, or Plapatine as we just heard. Anyway. Any other questions?"

"How did you and Thron get together?"

"Well we were really close at the temple and one day it just clicked, when I was sixteen and he was twenty-three. I got to admit though I was so mindlessly in love with him, he didn't act upon it until I was eighteen and then we got married when I was twenty and he was twenty-seven. Now we have our little bud on the way and I couldn't be happier."

"That's so sweet Elise. Thron sounds amazing."

"He is. He is my anchor and I wouldn't change it. So what about you and Ben?"

"Well, Ben is complicated and so am I, so we made it complicated. He hurt me, I hurt him and then he healed me when I died, I kissed him. He almost died and we realized we don't have all the time in the galaxy. Now were getting married in two standard months." Rey said with a smile.

"That's even cuter than mine" She said with a sob. "Sorry, stupid pregnancy hormones."

"Is that what I have to look forward to?" Rey says with a laugh.

"Your not pregnant are you? I would've felt it."

"No, no. Not yet. But one day, I definitely want children with Ben. Little boys running around with his hair and little girls with his ears." Rey giggles

"So have you and Ben done it?" asks Elise

"No, I think we'll wait for our wedding night"

"That's what Thron and I did"

"Does...does it hurt? I've heard it can be painful."

"Not if he prepares you well, for me the start was, but you gradually ease into it. It's the most mind-blowing thing you'll ever do"

"Well, I can't wait if that's the case"

"Don't worry about Ben, he's as inexperienced as you, probably only watched holo's. But trust me he's a virgin. There are perks that come when your husband is friends with Ben Solo." They both giggle into oblivion. Until they start yawning.

"Time for bed?"

"definitely, this baby really runs down my energy."

"Com'on, there are some cushions and blankets, we can sleep by the fire." directs Rey. Once finished they are sleeping opposite each other. "Goodnight Rey, it was so nice not to be the only girl, now there can be two, or three." she says with a twinkle in her eyes as she places her hand over her stomach.

"Goodnight Elise, Goodnight baby Elise" They both giggle and fall asleep.

* * *

"Soooo..." Says Thron with a smirk.

"Yeah Ben, your head over heels." says the usually quiet Alix.

"I love her, what can I say."

"And she knows everything?"

"Yep, and she still loves me, for some reason."

"Sooo... You two ya know, got it on yet?" asks Thron

"Nope, I was gonna wait for the wedding."

"Good man, I did that with Lee. She was so beautiful that day, You''ll never forget it. and the sex, it was kriffin' mind-blowing. whoo!"

"Enough about me, how have you guys been?" asks Ben

"Just travelling and learning new things." says Alix.

"Of course you would say that, always the academic" laughs Thron

"What about you Thron, how are you and Elise?"

"The first month she was a wreck man, asks Alix. She was vomiting at the mention of food and still has a weird obsession with jogan fruit. I tell you what Ben, you too Alix. The day you find out your having a baby it'll change your life, to think I could create something so, small and innocent. It's magical. Anyways. We better check on those two terrors"

"Agreed, they're probably starting a new empire by now." says Ben and they laugh. It feels good to laugh with people that understand him and Rey. It's refreshing, he thinks.

* * *

Once they're in the cottage, they immediately see the figures of Rey and Elise lying still, asleep on the floor that is strewn with blankets and cushions. Thron carefully picks up Elise and kisses her temple, while Ben picks up Rey, _just like old times_ , he thinks."There are spare bedrooms down the hall, make yourselves at home."

"Goodnight Ben" both Alix and Thron say.

"goodnight brothers".

Once inside their quarters, Ben deposits Rey on the bed and takes her shoes off. Exhausted, he collapses on the other side of the bed, gathering her up in his arms and smiling, his family just got bigger.


	9. Nauseous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some domesticity in the Varykino lake house and Leia gets unexpected visitors from the beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached past 300 hits guys, thank you so much. This means a lot to me. Remember to send kudos and comments. P.s Sorry about the lack of updating I had major writers block. Hope you enjoy. :)  
> -Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

Rey wakes up first and smells the most delicious aroma. She disentangles herself from Ben's arms and pads over to the kitchen where she spies Elise chopping up some nerf sausage. She looks up from her work and has an elaborate smile "Hi Rey, how did you sleep?"

"The best I've had in a long time. What about you, the baby give you trouble?"

"Not really, I just have to pee a lot more often now."

"Do you need any help?" Asks Rey.

"Yes please. If you could start cooking the sausage in the pan and the beaten eggs. I'll get started on the panna cake batter and the caf."

"Will do. So has Alix got anyone special in his life?"

"He's only seventeen. He really hasn't been exposed to that. The only relationship he would know is mine and Throns and now yours and Ben's. I hope he finds someone that he likes though, he deserves it, after all the abuse from Snoke."

"I hope so too." Rey intones. "Do they always sleep in this much, it's ten."

"When they want to, they're like hibernating Rathtars. Plus they don't have anything to worry about, so no stress."

"Were you scared when you found out you were pregnant?"

"To be quiet honest, yes, I was terrified. I cried for ages and I just thought how could I bring a baby into this cruel world? You know? But afterwards I felt so much love and calmness from the baby's force signature, that I felt so blessed to have made such a sweet, innocent being." She said this while pouring the panna cake batter into the pan.

"Well, I'm done the nerf sausage and the eggs. I'll put the poptree syrup on the table and the vuul milk."

"Do you have jogan fruit in the fridge?" asks an eager Elise.

"Yeah, plenty. Why?"

"I've been craving them so much, it's driving the guys mental."

"By all means have them, there are so many, we won't eat them."

"yay!" she shrieks.

Once finished the Panna cakes the two women spread all the food onto the table. The nerf sausages ,eggs, panna cakes, poptree syrup, vuul milk and caf all sit, spread on the table waiting for the occupants of the house to eat them. The three missing men file out into the kitchen with bleary eyes and mutter good mornings while they hug and greet their significant other. "Nice of you to join us" Elise said, ruffling Alix's curls. "That was by far the best sleep I've had" says Thron. "I could tell, you were snoring your head off." teases Elise. 

"Hey it was probably Solo, he snores like a Rathtar."

"It was probably Alix, who would've guessed it, the quiet one during the day is loud when asleep." teases Ben,

"Shut up" mutters Alix

"aww, we're only teasin' ya, big boy."

"Ok everyone, let's eat. We have a big day planned ahead." says Rey.

Everyone tucks in immediately, Elise going straight for the Jogan fruit while the men load up their plates to the brim. Rey observes as Elises face contorts in displeasure and she goes pale, the next thing she knows she surges up from her place and runs to the toilet; where they all hear retching and gagging. Thron is on her heels almost immediately. "Is she ok?" Rey asks timidly.

"She just has an upset stomach, probably from the eggs." mutters Alix. They hear a shout from the bathroom asking for a glass of water and Rey goes and fills a glass with water from the pitcher near the fridge and delivers it to the destination. After fifteen minutes a slightly less pale Elise emerges, snuggled in the arms of Thron, Rey trailing behind them. Ben gets up and goes to Elise. "You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Bloody eggs made me sick."

"We should go back to Theed, see my mother, she would know what to do. Plus, we have to get organised for the wedding."

"Very well, we'll get packed." says Thron. 

"We'll meet you in the foyer." says Rey.

* * *

Once they are all packed and ready they fly back to Theed and at the royal suite. He see's Leia Organa Solo with a worried yet sturdy expression on her face. "Ben, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well I took Rey to Varykino and my knights were there. We ended up staying the night."

"Is that Thron Zestrissos and is that the girl that always followed him around at the temple?"

"Yeah they're here, as well as Alix, he would've been to young to remember you."

"I sense something else Ben, a presence in the force, small, but big enough. Who's pregnant?" she deadpans.

"Elise"

"That girl over the there, from the temple?" she points to Elise who is currently cleaning her lightsaber hilt.

"Yeah that one." he sighs

"Has she got morning sickness?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Men are no good for anything." she huffs. "It's when a pregnant women vomits from certain tastes and smells that make her nauseous."

"Oh, she's definitely got that."

"Get her and Rey to meet me in my quarters. 

"OK then, I'll let them know."

Ben walks over to where Rey and Elise are marveling over Elise's lightsaber. "Apologies ladies, my mother wanted to talk to you both about something. She said to meet in her quarters, Rey you know the way."

"OK, com'on Elise." Ben watches as they both disappear through the winding corridors of the palace, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Ben, they'll be OK." says Alix.

They all sit on plush couches and discuss Elise's progressing pregnancy. "Have you felt it in the force yet?" asks Alix

"Yeah, although it will be a couple more months before there is any movement." Thron answers

"Wow" says an astonished Alix.

"Sometimes we forget how young you actually are Alix. We always will treat you with the upmost respect, but you'll always be our little brother." laughs Ben. They sit there and chat idly for the next half and hour discussing politics and conversational topics.

Meanwhile, Rey and Elise are in Leia's quarters, waiting for Leia to bring back some concoction that will dampen the morning sickness. "Here you go my dear, ginger ale. It was my best friend when I was pregnant with Ben, that child was trouble from day one. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes, on Mandalore where we were stationed. I need another though, do you have a medic here?" 

"I could get you the palace doctor and then when we go back to the resistance base we could transfer your file across. How does that sound?"

"As long as my baby's safe, that's all that matters."

"Very well. I'll send you along with Rey to get a checkup."

"OK then, let's go Rey."

When at the medcenter Elise is asked to step onto the table with in hospital grade gown by a nurse. A short while later a female doctor walks in "Hi, I'm Doctor Brandt I was told you needed a checkup?"

"Yes, that's me"

"I'm just going to ask you some questions. Have you had any cramping or bleeding?"

"No."

"Have you been nauseous?"

"Yes, definitely. It's the worst, one minute your enjoying the best meal of your life and then next your gagging into a toilet bowl. Ugh."

"I'm sorry to say, but it's going to stay, at least till the second trimester. I can prescribe you some pills that should do the trick, but there's always natural remedies like ginger ale."

"I think I'll go natural"

"Have you had sore breasts, fatigue, cravings, headaches and mood swings?" Doctor inquires

"All of them. Ugh. Pregnancy is a killer."

"I like to tell my patients to think about your reward at end. You'll have a beautiful baby in your arms and a new addition to your family"

"That's so beautiful" says an awed Rey

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind in labor." says Elise with a reminiscent smile.

"Well we'll get the ultrasound machine going and we'll see what's going on with your baby."

The technician get's the machine ready and spreads a gel on Elise's rounded stomach, a heartbeat fills the room. Rey thinks it is the most beautiful thing she has ever heard. "And there is your baby Elise."

Elise becomes teary-eyed and asks "when can we find out the sex?" "Not for another couple weeks. I'll let Doctor Kalonia know and send her your details. Well that's it, I'll give you a photo you can take with you and you can be on your way."

"Thank you so much Dr Brandt."

"No stress at all, I hope you have a safe pregnancy and a happy healthy baby." she says handing Elise an ultrasound photo.

The two women are walking back to the foyer of the palace ad are marveling at the size of this tiny being. All Rey can think about is how soon her and Ben can get pregnant. She's going crazy.

"I can't wait to be pregnant." blurts Rey.

"Really? I never thought I'd hear that come from your mouth so soon. And after all those symptoms you heard. I'm baffled." Elise says confused

"When I was on Pasana, there was a girl that came up to me, she gave me a necklace. She was the sweetest thing and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I had a daughter, a baby."

"Well I'll certainly let you know and you could practice with mine, I have no objections with getting more sleep at night." Laughs Elise. "But seriously, you'd be an amazing mother Rey. I think it's just about practice." She intones.

They make it to the foyer and see the boys wrestling on the plush couches. One look at their ladies they spring apart and rush to their loves, while Alix sits on the couch awkwardly. "Thron. Look" Elise whispers. She pulls out the ultrasound photo. "Ha. It kinda looks like a blob." laughs Thron. "Shut up" They both laugh and cry together while Thron holds her. "I love you Lee" he whispers in her ear. "I love you too babe but we gotta get back to base, our best friends are getting married soon."

"Oh the joys of wedding planning." Thron says with a smirk.

* * *

Leia was in her quarters sorting through wedding planners and venues when she felt a presence in the force. No, more than one. A prickling in the back of her mind signaled who the first was. Luke. She turned around and he just looked at her with his expressive blue eyes and a kind smile. "Leia"

"Luke, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well I'm here aren't I?" he said with a smirk. Then his voice changed to a more serious tone. "We need to talk. Ben and Rey are in danger."

"from who?"

"I'll tell you who. But only if you talk to our father."

"Are you kidding me? He still wants to ruin my life, even from the grave?"

"This is serious Leia. Do it for Ben. By the way, there are gonna be a couple more people joining us." Suddenly three force ghost appeared, shrouded in a blue film. A women with long black curls and a man with expressive blue eyes and blonde locks. Alongside Luke a man Leia had known with every part of her soul materialized. "Han" she whispers in shock. "Hey sweetheart." he says with a curl of his lip. "Mother?" Leia inquires. "Hi, my love" Padme says with a kind smile."Father" she scowls "Hey Leia. Look, I know I'm not your favorite person in the galaxy, but were gonna have to put our differences aside and reconcile. For Ben."

"If you would've helped him, maybe we wouldn't be in this position!"

"Leia, sweetheart. Listen to what he has to say." Han says trying to diffuse the tension.

"Luke told me you didn't want to talk to me, I took that and I respected that decision. So I never contacted Ben as per your wishes. I even tried to break that promise and help him, but Snoke... he had the kid's head full of hate. Ben only saw what he wanted to of me and unfortunately that part, was Darth Vader. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Han. I know I hurt so many people, I have to live with it for eternity, trust me, but I'm with the light now and I want to make it up to you. Help you to save my grandson and Rey." Anakin says with finality. 

"Fine. If you fall out of line, I never want to see you again. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Wholly."

"Very well. Let's move onto business."

"Always the politician." chuckles Han.

"Always the scoundrel" Leia retorts. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"There is are Sith acolytes that plan to kill Rey and Ben."

"Why would they want to do that?" Asks Leia

They want to ensure that there aren't anymore Skywalker's to be born in the galaxy. Therefore, kill the source."

"This family can never catch a break." Says Leia.

"They're on Korriban, the home planet of the Sith." Says Luke

"Rey and Ben have to fight them in order for balance to be upheld in the galaxy. Only they can complete this task." Anakin says.

"What about their wedding and coronation?" asks Leia

"I think we get them married and crowned as soon as possible, to ensure security of their roles and then we can work from there with the resources." Says Luke.

"I do love wedding planning." Says a grinning Padme.


	10. wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some one-on-one girl time with Rey, Elise, Rose and Leia and the boys: Ben, Finn, Alix, Thron and Poe spend some quality time together, but Rey and Ben can't stand to be away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached past 375 hits ladies and gents, thank you so much. Remember to send kudos and comments.   
> P.s Sorry about lack of updating, I watched TROS again. Hope you enjoy. :)  
> -Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

* * *

Wedding planning was never easy, and it will not be any easier for Ben and Rey's wedding. If anything it will be even harder, with Ben being the heir of house Organa, a smuggler's son and a skywalker. Things never come easy for him. That's why Ben is sitting in front of a mirror while a stylist pokes and prods him for measurements. "Can't we just use the design for my first order uniform and add a touch of gold or something?"

"I mean, it wouldn't be a bad idea, if anything Mr Solo it would compliment your fiance's outfit. White and Black. Two opposing forces in their own right, I love it!" said the enthusiastic stylist 

"Ben I swear you haven't left your dark, gloomy teen faze." sighs

"Hasn't he always been like this? You know? 'I'm Kylo Ren, I'll force choke you if you don't follow my orders' " laughs Poe

"Firstly, I DO NOT sound like _that_ and secondly who asked?" retorts Ben

"Spoken like a true Solo." Alix supplies.

"So, you didn't actually tell us how you popped the question to Rey."

"Well..."

* * *

_Ben and Rey had stayed on Naboo for the next 3 days, Ben claiming he wanted to 'show her a surprise'. What Rey didn't know was that Ben Solo was going to die of nerves. He had bought the ring ages ago, in his days as Supreme Leader. When he foolishly thought his joyous light would join the darkside. He stares at the glinting ring in his hand, simple but elegant. It also leaves room for practical use while wearing it. Rey could always wear it and it wouldn't be a problem during combat. Embedded on the ring are tiny Kyber crystal particles from his old padawan saber that he kept. He hopes that with Rey wearing this, she will always carry a physical piece of him, excluding the bond._

_She steps out of the fresher and they make their way to the gardens on Varykino on that starry night._

_He had made a platter of cheeses, meats, fruits and other deliciousness, including dessert, which he knew was he favorite meal by far. As they feed each other berries, Ben holds her hand steady and get's on one knee. He's rehearsed this hundreds of times in his head, so he takes a deep breath and he hears a squeal of "YESSSS!!" Of course she would've known, he thinks with pride._

_"Rey, you didn't even let me start the speech sweetheart." he says with a laugh._

_"Well say your speech Ben, I've already made my decision."_

_"OK then. Um..Rey, I know we never met on good terms but from the moment I met you, I was enchanted by your light and your compassion for others, even if they didn't deserve it. You made me a better man and I want to spend the rest of my life here and in the force with you. Will you do the honor of becoming my partner officially?"_

_"Yes Ben! To the nearest moon and back" she sobs._

_"Hey now, no crying" He chastises her._

_"They're happy tears. I love you Ben Solo."_

_"I love you Rey, soon-to-be Solo."_

_They spent the rest of those three days, basking in peace and happiness, awaiting the chaos of their wedding, coronation and battle with the Sith acolytes under the starts._

* * *

"That sounds so romantic" says Rose

"Yeah, Solo really pulled his head out of his cockpit" says Elise

"He's just like his father. A hopeless romantic" reminisces Leia

"Leia I think this is the one" Says Rey. She is wearing a simple, high necked gown, with lace crisscrossed in various shapes and patterns across her abdomen and chest.

"Rey, I can't tell you what to choose, If you like it, we'll get it."

"I _want_ this _one"_

"Then we'll get it. I'm so proud of you. You've grown up in the two years since we've met. I've always wanted a daughter Rey and you certainly are like a daughter to me. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you Leia, I really appreciate that."

"Hey Rey, You better check on Solo. Thron just commed me, he's about to go crazy without you." she says with a smirk."

"You two are attached to the hip." giggle Rose

"Probably the force bond." Rey mutters. "I'll see you ladies later."

a chorus of "Bye Rey" followed Rey into the corridoor in her hurry to get to Ben.

* * *

They both met at their quarters on base. They held each other for what felt like years. Inhaling each other's scent and stroking each others hair in a soothing gesture. "Let's get ready for bed sweetheart." She nods into his neck in response.

Once settled for bed, Rey asked "Do you know any stories?"

"Depends on what genre you want to hear?"

"A romance" she says supporting her head on her forearms, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Have you hear the story of Darth Revan and Batsilla Shan.?"

She shakes her head

"Back in the old republic, the Mandalorian's despised the Jedi, they bought war to planets in the outer-rim and they were winning the war until the republic asked the help of the Jedi council for aid against the Mandalorian's. Because the Mandalorain's were well known for their hate of the Jedi, only a few answered the plea for help. One of them being Revan and the other Malak. Both defied the order's of the Jedi council which was to act with caution and patience. They decided that the threat was to be neutralized immediately and challenged the Mandolorian's, therefore defying the Jedi counsel's orders. Although the brutality, Revan put a stop to the war and drove the them back into the unknown regions.

A year after the Mandalorian war, Revan was seduced by a Sith lord Viciet, much like I was with Snoke, and Revan proclaimed himself dark lord of the Sith, giving himself the name, _Darth Revan_. He waged war against the republic which caused a Jedi civil war. Many died and Malak became Revan's apprentice. The republic crumbled and in response, the Jedi formed a special group lead by Batsilla Shan. During a battle on Revan's flagship, Revan was confronted by this task group. The flagship was being hit by blaster fire under the orders of Malak who had betrayed Revan. Bastilla survived and an unconscious Revan was laying beside her. She used the force like you did and put some of her life-force into him, in order to keep him alive. This act created a force-bond, in comparison to ours.

Revan was bought to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine, where his memory was wiped clean. He was reprogrammed to believe in the ways of the republic and the Jedi and they turned him into a soilder. To find Revan's remaining fleet, Bastilla was asked to use her bond to Revan to keep his identity a secret. Revan eventually dawned his cloak and mask again. Revan and Bastilla's force-bond grew stronger and she no longer thought of him as a monster. Revan, although a jedi was reckless and impulsive, Bastilla found that she admired him for these qualities and her feelings bloomed deeper into love as did his own. Bastilla rejected those feelings thinking that Revan would turn back to the Darkside if he would give into his passion. But she was wrong, in rejecting her love for Revan she grew more attached to the dark. 

While on a mission, their ship was stopped by Malak'ss flagship and docked. Revan remembered everything and was at peace with his decisions. He knew why Bastilla didn't act upon her love, it was because she was scared he would turn to the dark again and he would be lost. Malak'ss plans were foiled when instead of turning to the darkside, Revan and Bastilla fought against Malak, they were no match and Bastilla sacrificed herself for their crew and Revan, force pushing him out of the door, holding Malak off in order for the crew to survive. 

Whilst on Leehan, Revan entered the temple of the ancients where they found Bastilla, turned to the darkside by Malak using torture. The battle of Rakata prime, was the bloodiest republic battle, with Bastilla using her battle meditation to increase causalities. Revan defeated Bastilla and she was redeemed. She used her battle meditation to aid the republic fleet and Revan fought and defeated Malak. 

After the war, Bastilla and Revan got married and lived on coruscant. They had a child but Revan left during Bastilla's pregnancy in order to stop a new Sith threat. He never came back."

"Ben that's lovely, but so sad at the same time. Do they know what happened to Revan?"

"Nobody actually knows, but there are always rumors."

"Promise me you'll never leave our children in the future. I couldn't bear the thought of our children not knowing their father."

"Never Rey. Never will I leave you by choice. Your not alone."

"Neither are you Ben." Rey said as they settled into bed, with her head set in the crook of his neck and her whole body sprawled onto his chest, like a blanket. They both drifted off into their dream worlds where everything was simple and easier, unlike their current reality.


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Reylo babies are getting married and having their coronation! We see a proud mama Leia and the whole galaxy tunes into the wedding of the millennium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checkout my moodboard I made for this chapter if you want a visual guide. Remember to send kudos and comment baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise (while were at it, comment a couple name for Thron and Elise). :)  
> https://app.milanote.com/1IMSdh1OUNmnac  
> -Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

Rey had faced many dangerous beasts in her time, she had fought many darksiders and still... she was a bundle of nerves. As Leia wrapped her hair in intricate braids Rey reflected on her soon-to-be husband. Ben. Just his name alone, was a breath of fresh air and the low timbre of his voice was music to her ears. She loved his smug attitude which was undoubtedly a Solo trait, but she's starting to wonder if it's from the Skywalker side of the family. He holds her like she is a piece of glass but also with purpose, she feels safe in his arms and loves his big arms that wrap around her. He fights on the offensive all the time whereas she prefers the defensive and the occasional jest, she admirers his jabs and parry's during training and their previous fights and the flexibility of his twirls and jumps. Ben is practically like the trees on Endor, he's kriffing massive, she's seen him topless and was awed by his well-exercised physique, the lines of his abdominal muscles as they trail along his stomach, undoubtedly going lower... she was worryingly nervous about _that_ too. He's a big man, she wonders if _that_ part shares the same trait. Kriff, how in the galaxy would it fit? _This is your wedding day and your scared out of your mind of you're gentle, tall, caring man. T_ _ake it one step at a time Rey._ She mentally chastises herself.

"All done". Rey see's Leia smile in the mirror.

"Thank you Leia, this is one of the best moments of my life." Rey admits.

"This is your special day, I wouldn't have spent it any other way." Leia says with a kind smile. There's hints of Ben's expressive eyes on her face and she wonders what features her children will inherit from her and Ben. _Not yet. After they deal with the Sith acolytes._ Rey changes the subject to a more happier topic.

"How long do we have we got for our honeymoon?" Asks Rey timidly 

"Preferably five standard days, but we can always add more time for you. After all, you only get married once." Leia says with a glint in her eyes. "Nervous?"

"Oh, you have no idea"

"I think I do. " she says calmly. "When I married Han, I was a mess. I was so worried about the future, I had good reason to. My father was Darth Vader, my brother was the most renowned Jedi in the galaxy and I was marrying a smuggler. It was a lot to uphold and when we had Ben, it was a shock. Han was a great father but there were area's he lacked in. He didn't understand Ben's force sensitivity and that made him anxious, he didn't know how to connect with Ben and so he did the only thing that comforted him. Smuggling. I know you and my son will be different though. You will be the most attentive wife and he will worship you as he has from the day he met you. I believe that Rey and you should too". Leia says with finality.

"Leia, I want you to know that your like a mother to me and Han he was like a father. You both welcomed me into the resistance and into your family with open arms. I sometimes wonder what it would be like staying on Jakuu. I realise, I would have rotted away and never met the people who mean so much to me today. Thank you so much." Rey admits, sobbing.

"Oh, Rey. Come here." Leia although smaller than Rey envelopes Rey in a hug and strokes her hair. "Darling, I hope you know how much you mean to Han and I. I forgot to tell you, he said he'd be here today, watching over you" The both hugged for a while. "We have to go Rey or we will be late, put a big smile on that beautiful face and show everyone who you are."

"I will Leia." Rey agree's, wiping her tears away and leaving the hug.

"Go now, it's your special day, enjoy it"

* * *

"I'm gonna die-I'm gonna die-I'm gonna die."

"Shut up Finn, your not even the one getting married." says an exasperated Poe

"I have to walk her down the aisle though, I'm gonna die of stage fright."

"shut up, You live for the attention" mutters Poe.

"Just look at Ben up there at the alter. I'm positive he's definitely shitting himself." They snicker.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"Your asking me on my wedding day, how _you_ look?" Ben asks confused. "Why am I not surprised" Ben laughs

"He's always like this. An idiot" Says Alix and him and Ben share a laugh.

"I'd shut up you _idiots_ , the bride's coming down this way." Thron snickers.

Ben's eyes glance as the doors to the chapel open and his eyes flitter to Rey in a stunning, high-necked white dress that displays patterns along her abdomen and neck. That white is a stark contrast to his current black attire and it shows the power of both light and dark in their very beings. Finn walks Rey down the aisle, her best friend who is trusting him with Rey, the love of his life. His love.

* * *

Well she's made it halfway down the aisle on Finn's arm and so far, so good. Through her veil she see's Ben and a small smile comes to her lips. "Hey, you OK peanut?" Finn whispers. 

"Yeah, just can't wait to get to the alter." she replied

"Well let's get there then" he says with a smirk.

They arrive at the alter and Luke is the officiant, of course as a force ghost. He smiles at Rey before she glances at Ben through her veil. He looks at her with a small smile. Thy are broken out their reverie by Lukes voice.

"Let us begin. For those of you attending, we are gathered here today to officiate the marriage of Rey of Jakuu and Ben Organa Solo Skywalker." Then he directs his voice to them. "You will be bound by the force as you already are, but this time in matrimony. These first vows will be the most important promises anyone can give. Take each others hands and with the ring in hand, say these vows."

"I Ben, in faith, honesty and love, take you, Rey, to be my wedded wife,  
To share with you the force's plan for our lives together.  
And with the force's help, to strengthen and guide me I will be strong and never stray from the light for us in our life,  
For better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows, until death do we part.  
I give you all that I have myself and my love.  
All these things I pledge to thee in the name of the force.  
With this ring I seal my vow of love to you, Rey and pray I may fulfill my promise to you."

Ben slid the dazzling kyber ring onto Rey's finger smiling up at her face.

"Now Rey take the ring and say these vows":

"I Rey, in faith, honesty and love, take you, Ben, to be my wedded husband,  
To share with you the force's plan for our lives together.  
And with the force's help, to strengthen and guide me I will be strong and never stray from the light for us in our life,  
For better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows, until death do we part.  
I give you all that I have myself and my love.  
All these things I pledge to thee in the name of the force.  
With this ring I seal my vow of love to you, Ben and pray I may fulfill my promise to you."

Rey slid the matching silver band onto Ben's finger looking up at him through her lashes. She can't believe it, he got matching rings, made of kyber. It's almost enough to make her cry right there.

Ben and Rey have prepared their own personal vows, I ask that the bride and groom read them out." Ben spoke first. 

"Rey, our story is far from simple, we've fought against each other, we've fought with each other and we've fought _for_ each other. I will cherish the memories we make in this life. We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children not in the dark or the light but in the balance of the grey."

"Ben, from the moment we met, I felt this immediate connection to you, as you said, we've been through hell and back, I will love you and I hope to make lasting memories. We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children not in the dark or the light but in the balance of the grey."

"By the power vested in me and the force I pronounce these two bound together in the force. Ben you may kiss your bride." Ben pulls off her veil and views her pretty brown orbs with his own. And so he does, with so much passion and gust. Ben tangles his hand in Rey's hair while Rey's hand cups his cheek. It's as if they're in slow motion, the whole world stopping, their lips melded together passionately. He breaks the kiss and Rey gives a low whines. "Relax sweetheart, tonight" he whispers in her ear with a smirk.

"Now Pooja will perform the coronation." Luke says

"While we are gathered here today for a marriage, we also gather to announce the emperor and empress of the galaxy. They will read, accept and uphold these vows by ensuring servitude to the galaxy and leadership through hope." There were two crowns, shaped very thin to suggest they were rather diadems. Pooja lifted one and addressed them both.

"Say these promises together."

"We solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of the galaxy.

We will to our power cause law and justice, and in mercy, to be executed in all our judgment.

We will to the utmost power maintain peace and fairness in the galaxy.

The things in which we have here promised, we will perform and keep.

According to the law of the force."

"I now announce you the emperor and empress of the galaxy, you have made these promises and therefore are responsible to uphold them" says Pooja

The whole room rang out in claps and cheers and the blue hue of a ghost could be seen with a smirk in the back corner of the chapel, giving Rey a subtle salute. Han. He was here, Rey thinks. She smiled at him and raised both hers and Ben's hand up for the galaxy to see."

* * *

Leia had really outdone herself with the reception. The ballroom was massive and there were waiters bustling around with trays and guests buzzing and mingling with each other at the bar, on the dance floor and at their tables. Rey and Ben were currently situated at their table hands clasped under the table and speaking with their friends and family.

"So. When can I expect to be an Aunt? Asked a five month pregnant Elise.

Poe's current mouthful of champagne was promptly spit on a passing waiter who looked at Poe in disdain and hastily walked off in rage. 

"Yeah Ben, I wanna be an uncle too." Thron said with a smirk

"Me too" Alix mutters quietly 

"Sometime in the future." Ben answers with a chuckle at the eagerness of his close friends.

Leia was on the speaker and said "Can I get the Bride and groom to have their first dance as a married couple" she said with a mischievous smirk.

All eyes were on them now.

"Nevermind first dance as a married couple, we haven't even danced at all. I don't even know how to" Worries Rey

"Hey, hey sweetheart. We'll be good, you've got a Solo on your arm."

"Ben, thats not funny, this is serious, I'm going to ruin everything."

"Relax. Hopefully those lessons I had as a kid payed off. Com'on." He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"Just take my hand and with the other lay it on my shoulder and just follow my lead" She completed the action and Ben started a slow waltz. 

"See, you're a natural" He whispered in her ear

"I can't believe your mother forced you to take dance lessons." she giggles

"Yeah, how about we talk about something else _scavenger_." He growls playfully. She blushes a lovely hue of pink and red mixed with the tint of her tan skin.

They continue swaying to the slow music until it is finished, in which the rest of the couples join on the dance floor. Rey and Ben chose to hastily go back to their table.

Once sat down, they both enjoy feeding a slice of wedding cake to each other. Ben currently has a smear on the corner of his lip and Rey kisses it away, relishing in the vanilla taste with a nutty aftertaste. "Mmmm Ben this tastes so good." 

"I told you vanilla was the best choice and look who was right." he says with a smirk. They both continue feeding each other and going on with their antics until they hear a low howl from behind them.

"Chewie, you made it!" sequels Rey

" _Of course I did star, nothing would stop me."_ He howls

"How are you uncle Chewie, did you see aunt Malla and Waroo on Kashyyk?" asks an eager Ben. Malla was Chewie's wife and Waroo was their son. Waroo was what Ben might call a cousin, growing up with him and Malla was practically his aunt even though they weren't related by blood.

" _Malla and Waroo are happy for little Solo and mate, will see you two soon"_ Chewie whines. Ben thinks that Wookie logic doesn't exclude the fact that Ben and Rey aren't Wookies themselves according to Chewie. _"Shouldn't you two be mating, Princess wants many pups as can"_ Ben just looks mortified while Rey is bursting out laughing. "Com'on Ben, let's go start _'mating'_ as Chewie calls it" Ben only looks at her and puts his hands over his face in mortification. Dragging him away from Chewie and saying their goodbyes to everyone, Rey and Ben both get into a speeder to go to his grandmothers estate in Varykino for the beginning of their honeymoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, soooooo, as it is their wedding night and honeymoon next chapter there will be smut. Nothing that uses crude language but more descriptive. I will put disclaimers up for those who don't wish to read it (that's fine, we all have different preferences). I'll hold off on the next chapter for a while to wrap my head around how to write my first smut piece, but I'll be around, so comment and let me know what you think. :)
> 
> https://app.milanote.com/1IMSdh1OUNmnac


	12. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. We get the most anticipated moment of the story. Sorry no babies ;) We also get some insight into Ben and Rey's thoughts and the nerves going into this and just pure fluff in the post sex haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ladies and gents, we have arrived at our Reylo babies wedding night this chapter, there will be smut. Nothing that uses crude language but more descriptive. I will put disclaimers up for those who don't wish to read it (that's fine, we all have different preferences). For thse who don't wish to read the smut this ****** symbol will be used at the start and end as markers. comment and let me know what you think. :) also check out my moodboard in this link below.
> 
> https://app.milanote.com/1IPp3p1c8YeDcG  
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

When they reach the lake house in Varykino, Rey is giggling nonstop and Ben is giddy with emotion at the wonderful women he is about to share himself with. Ben picks her up and is guiding them through the threshold and into the bedroom while he presses kisses to her neck and sternum. Once he deposits Rey on the bed gently he takes a few moments to collect himself, surely this must be scary for her, it being her first time. "Rey do you wanna take some time to yourself, I understand If you're feeling a bit nervous" Ben babbles nervously.

"Yeah I'm just, a bit highly strung, I've never done this and I want it all to go smoo-"

"Rey, calm down. Go freshen up in the bathroom and I'll be waiting on the bed, no stress remember. I love you."

"I love you too, I just wan't everything to go smoothly." says a crestfallen Rey

"Rey if this goes smoothly, then surely something else won't, according to our track record." he says softly with a laugh.

"I guess your right. I'll be back in five. I just need to collect myself."

"Hey" Ben says gently cupping her cheek. "It's fine, take your time." He says while stroking her cheek affectionately. Rey disappears into the fresher and Ben is left to his own devices. He spies a book peeking from Rey's luggage and goes over to inspect it. it's leather casing is bound by a strap and appears to be a journal of some sort,intrigued he opens up the book to find drawings? Really good drawings. He never knew she had this talent, as he flicks through the pages he see's random resistance members doing tasks or in conversation, sketched with careful strokes and development. As he turns the next few pages he see's BB8, Finn and Rose in intimate conversation, Poe ordering someone around, his mother at a tech station and finally... him. To be more specific, him shirtless, him on a bed in the throes of passion and another where Rey is cradling him on what looks like Exogol. Too busy marveling at this new found skill of Rey's, he fails to realize when she is finished in the fresher and giving him a curious look. Remembering himself he throws the book to his side and gives her an apologetic look. "Rey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of, It was stu-" Interrupting him, Ben expects a full onslaught from her instead she covers his mouth with her hand muffling the last words.

"Ben, were married now, what's yours is mine. Plus, it's not like they were good anyway." Ben is so shocked by this that he grabs her chin with his index finger and thumb, probing her eyes to meet his. "Rey, how could you think that? They're amazing just like you. How could you not think they are good?"

"The body proportions are wrong and they don't even look like the people." huffs Rey

"Of course they do. We're quite a couple, aren't we? light and dark. Male and female and now calligraphy and drawing. We were definitely made for each other sweetheart" he smiles to himself. "Can I kiss you?" he asks nervously

******************

She only responds with a nod. Slowly approaching her on the side of the bed, he cradles her cheek in the palm of his hand and leans forward, meeting her lips. It was a short kiss but when he pulled away, he took the time to study her face. Using his fingers to trace along the freckles that dusted her pink tinted cheeks, travelling up her hair, wrapping a tendril around his finger and letting the ringlet fall to her face, before stowing it behind her ear. He starts to unbraid her hair, via the Alderaanian tradition that is held close in the hearts of lovers and a symbol as intimate as the act they will be completing tonight "You'll be such a good empress Rey." he whispers, kissing her neck. "Will I?" she responds by placing a teasing hand on his chest, stroking the wool fabric. "You definitely will Rey." he says nuzzling her neck, making heat flush to her core. "Ben" she moans, shifting to push him onto the bed, now straddling him. Their joined lips now melded together and Ben was probing her mouth seeking entrance, which she happily gave. Ben rolled them over so he was on top of Rey, skillfully keeping their lips together.

They had both thought about this moment for a while. When both of them would fully and wholly become part of each other, they questioned it before, but now they had a clearness that brought about no doubt for what they wanted. Ben's lips left Rey's and started trailing down her jaw and her neck, sucking wet hot kisses. While Ben's mouth trailed a fiery path down her body, his hands went under her dress to smooth over her legs, hips and toned stomach, trailing higher to cup her clothed breast with one hand. "Every night I dreamed about this sweetheart, hoping one day it would happen." Ben says as he pulls away from her neck.

He then gets her sitting upright to undo the zip of her wedding dress. "Are you sure Rey?" Ben asks cautiously. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life, my love" says a dreamy eyed Rey. Ben nods in understanding and kneels at Rey's feet, slowly pulling the zip down and rewarded by white flesh with more freckles. Rey get's up and discards the dress on the desk chair and joins Ben, in her her under garments, while Ben has discarded his tunic and under shirt, leaving him in pants. Rey takes one look at his athletic body and her cheeks shade crimson. Ben picks up on this and smirks at her "Like what you see?" he winks at her. GOD'S he _winked_ at her. He move towards her and he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her softly, before trailing kisses down her jaw, neck and chest. "Ben please" she begs "What do you want sweetheart?" he tentatively asks. "Touch me. please" she breathes out. Ben complies and unwraps the breastband, revealing her rosy pink nipples, peaked from the cold air. He looks like a hungry man as he gazes at her perky breasts, tentatively reaching for one and feeling the soft skin of her nipple react to his touch. "oh god's Ben" she moans. Spurred on by her, Ben licks down her sternum and around her areolas, slowly teasing her until she's writhing under him. He then switches to her nipple, circling the bud and sucked until she is moaning and thrusting against his pelvis, seeking friction. The movement only heightens Ben's arousal to the breaking point. "Rey, sweetheart. You need to stop or I'm not going to last." Ben says breathlessly "Ungh, why? please Ben, I'm ready." Rey whines. "Rey, I don't want to hurt you. I need to prepare you sweetheart." She stops thrusting with a huff. "I'll make you feel good, I promise darling." he growls in her ear, which send a warm tingle to Rey's core.

Slowly he trails his mouth from her breasts, showering them both with equal attention, to her stomach and lower. Rey only groans in anticipation, confused at why Ben would be there. "Ben? What are you...?" Rey asks confused. "Can I..." Ben can't even finish the sentence because he is officially thoroughly embarrassed, his cheeks turn crimson and the tips of his ears match. "Can you...?" Rey probes. "Umm...well, you see I-I umm. I need to make you wet and one way is to use my mouth." He wants to hide in a closet or the fresher, away from the confused eyes of his beloved. He sounds so stupid in this moment, like an uneducated idiot. "Ben, I've never done this, so we can give it a go. We're both new to this, we'll figure it out together." she says as she stroked his curls. "Are you sure, though?" Ben asks again. Rey nods in affirmation. He crawled down on his knees and resumes his ministrations, trailing his hands under the waistband of her underwear, finding her folds and lightly teasing, Rey's chest was heaving as she looked at Ben's own hooded eyes. "Just relax sweetheart." he whispered. 

His thumb found he clit and started to circle. He then dragged a finger through her folds to accumulate her slick and used it to moisten his fingers, once again finding her clit and rubbing it. Rey's hands fisted the sheets in response, as she suddenly pulled away from his fingers. "Sorry...t-t-too sensitive." she babbles. "It's ok, we can lie down for a bit, Rey." "Ben, can I...you know, try you?" she asks nervously "Try me?" he asks confused "Umm, you know what you did to me?." Oh right. "Rey this is about you tonight, I'll be fine." he insists. "But I want to, and if you try to discourage me again, I'll get my lightsaber out." she threatens "Ok, ok, fine. Just stop if your uncomfortable, ok?" "OK" she responds.

"Ben, I-I don't know how" she asks unsure.

"Here, I'll guide you" He got up from the bed and shucked off his pants, leaving him in only his underwear. Rey's eyes traveled to his hardening length and rippling muscles and blushed crimson. He stalked over to her on the bed and kissed her passionately, their lips now moving in sync as they both taste each other. Pulling apart, Rey straddles Ben's abdomen, her hands traveling down his chest to the waistband of his boxers.

She experimentally grasped the bulge in her hand and watched as it grew harder and firmer in her grip. She started to palm the bulge before she pulled down his boxers, revealing a prominent length in both size and width. "shit" she whispered. "Rey, you don't have too-" he was cut off as Rey wrapped her palm around around his throbbing member "Kriff Rey" Ben groaned. "I thought it would be more rough, but it's kind of soft and fleshy." Rey wonders as she explores his length. "Ben... I'm lost could you show me?" Rey asks timidly.

Ben's hand was clasped around Rey's and started a slow pace from the base of his manhood, once she got the rhythm, Ben collapsed on the pillows, letting out a strangled moan as Rey continued touching him. As she stroked him faster, Rey felt liquid leak from the tip. She remembered how Ben did it to her so she experimentally smears the liquid over the tip and around his shaft, stroking him faster. He was quickly being pulled over the edge and his orgasm was building. Lifting his head off the pillow he spied Rey leaning in to lick a slip of precome off of the head of his member, the sensation feeling heavenly. His member throbbed and he hit his release, spurting come on Rey's chest and his own stomach.

"Oh kriff. Rey, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it, you just looked so beautiful and then you licked it."

"Hey" Rey said lifting his chin up. "No harm done." she said smiling. She padded off into this fresher and emerged with a washcloth. She dabbed away the mess off of Ben's stomach and she was going to do the same to her chest when Ben caught her wrist. " Let me sweetheart" she complied, as Ben pulled the washcloth out of her hand and slowly cleaned her chest kissing the skin after he cleaned it. "Do you want to continue?" he murmured against her breast. "Yes, I want to feel all of you." she said. "very well, what my queen wants, my queen gets." he smirks as he trails kisses down the valley of her breasts to the apex of thighs.

He removed her underwear and pulled them down her thighs, throwing them across the room. Embarrassment floated over the bond from Rey and Ben looked concerned when Rey pressed her legs together. "Rey, sweetheart. Don't be ashamed, we've seen each other in good times and bad. I love you." he croons as he presses a kiss to her knee. With coaxing from Ben's hands, she spreads her legs, exposing herself to his hungry gaze. Ben parted bought his mouth to her folds and lapped her come, in response, Rey moaned and writhed under him, forcibly grabbing his head and pulling his curls to her center, urging him on.

She tasted heavenly, he thought as he continued to taste her. He hoped this would be a reoccurring thing in their life, him giving his beloved pleasure every night of their lives, if she would have it. He continued his ministrations and Rey bucked her hips up in response, seeking more from him. Ben got the memo and thrust his tongue into her tight center, he felt Rey's walls spasm in response.

Relishing in her pleasure, he gently pushed a finger into her, licking her clit, while trying to focus her thoughts on the pleasure rather than the new sensation. Rey soon became accustomed to the sensation and started rocking in time with Ben's finger, urging her orgasm closer. "Rey I'm going to stop okay? your wet and I want you to focus on the pleasure"

"I don't care Ben. I need you inside me. NOW" she growled

"Ok baby, I got you." Changing positions so he was now on top of her he slipped his fingers out of her. Ben grabbed the head of his length and lined it up with her center, Smearing the head of his manhood with her juices, her arousal evident over the bond and he slowly slid inside.

Rey's walls tightened at the intrusion and she winced, clawing at Ben's back. "Hey, shh, shh, shh. It's ok. Just relax Rey, deep breaths." He whispered. She did as she was told and tried to focus on Ben's breathing. She eventually calmed down and Ben slid in further, stopping so Rey could get accustomed to the stretch.

Rey thought that this wasn't so bad. Sure it stung like hell at first, but slowly she eased into it. When she felt comfortable enough, she told Ben. "Love, you can move now." she said cupping his cheek.

Complying, Ben thrusts completely into her. God's this was perfect she thought. He kept on thrusting into her while whispering "I love you's" and other sentimental promises as they gazed at each other in adoration and love. Ben started to pick up the pace, when he felt a tingle come from the Rey's end of the bond. This must the most pleasurable spot, taking his chance he thrusts again with heightened pace, Rey reached around his neck and brought him down for a searing kiss, while he palmed her behind and pulled her closer seeking more contact. 

As they rocked together, they both were reaching their peaks fast. Their moans and groans reverberated off the walls of the bedroom and heightened their arousal. As they both reached climax Rey's walls fluttered and Ben increased the pace of his thrusts, meeting Rey's own thrusts. Her walls fluttered and contracted around his length, spurring on his orgasm and they both released, like a wave flowing through the bond and engulfing them both.

**********************

Ben layed his head on Rey's chest both of them breathing heavily, before pulling out and turning them both over, so she was lying lazily on his chest. Ben kissed her head stroked her bare back, reminiscing in the afterglow, while Rey was stroking his hair out of his face. She clung to him and he wrapped his arms around her lithe body, holding her closer. As they drifted off to sleep, they both remembered the events that took place minutes ago, before sleep took over them.

They were a Dyad in the force and they had become one tonight, truly.


	13. Ben Solo is a teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny boy and Rey Rey have some chatty times and the fluffiness is the next level (I'm excessive). We also get some minor talk about babies... be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that chapter is over, probably the hardest one to write so far but we got through! Now we have some pillowtalk and just fluffiness.  
> comment and let me know what you think. :)  
> also check out my moodboard in this link below if you want a visual guide.  
> https://app.milanote.com/1IRGNf14yCNVah  
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

The first thing she viewed when she awoke was a huge arm wrapped around her, cuddling into her like a loth cat. He looked adorable. His mouth was formed in a little pout and the sun fanned out on his face and broad chest, exposing the odd grey hair on his head and the freckles that littered his body. She could get used to this little piece of heaven. Of course she knew, it wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before they were off and fighting again, but she mustn't think of these things now, it's her honeymoon and she deserves to enjoy it like any other bride.She feels movement next to her and Ben's eyes pop open one-by-one.

His vision is distorted until it is engulfed by the image of his beautiful _naked_ wife, who is staring at him with a grin. "Morning" she chirps happily. "Morning Rey" he responds groggily.

"What should we do today?" she says with a smirk

"Well for one, how about a bath?" he returns her smirk

"I've never actually had one. What's it like?" she asks with apt curiosity

"Why don't we find out." Before she can utter another word, Ben sweeps her in his arms with minimal effort and strolls casually over to the ginormous bathroom. He sits her down on the edge while he grabs some soaps, a washcloth and bath salts. Rey just watches with high attention as he turns the dials and water flows freely, filling up the tub. Once the temperature is right he outstretches his hand to meet her own, guiding her into the bath. The water is so warm and she basks in it immediately, settling on one side of the tub, water sloshing around and coming to her chest, keeping her breasts barely visible underwater. Ben soon follows after and lifts her up so he is now underneath him and seated in his lap, cuddling her from behind.

Ben kisses her neck tenderly and grabs the washcloth from the side of the bathtub. With great care he slowly and carefully washes her body with purpose, from the ridges of her shoulder blades to the planes of her chest, slowly paying attention to each breast and down to her stomach and what lays beneath. This is something Rey has lacked throughout her whole life. Love. Sure, she has Finn at the resistance and Rose and everyone else, but their is something different about about this. Ben understands her, a piece of him lives inside of her and is constantly with her, unlike her friends. Ben caresses her with such tenderness that her heart melts and she is left crying in the tub, burrowing into Ben's muscular chest and clutching him for dear life, for fear he will leave. Just like everyone she ever loved in her life.

Ben immediately stops and searches the face of his beloved. "Rey, sweetheart what's the matter?" he slowly prods. She responds with a mess of tears and a flushed face from crying "I never had anyone that I loved stay with me. Everyone left or died but your different. I just hope that we never get separated." she sobs. "Oh Rey, come here sweetheart." he beckons her, further into his embrace. "I will never leave you, force help me, I won't ever leave you if it can't be helped. Even if I do leave you though, I'll always be with you." His tone takes a playful turn."If you want, I can haunt you as a force ghost" he smirks. Rey just gives him a mock-glare, before she captures his lips with her own and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Once they were actually clean, they both got dressed and prepared to head out to the meadow. Ben was now seated behind Rey, holding her securely in his lap. "So this is where your grandparents stayed?" she asks. "Yeah. They developed their relationship here, when he was her personal guard, provided by the Jedi council. The would have had their children here if he never became Vader." he states. "Hmm" she acknowledges. Maybe they should have _that_ conversation now. "Ben. When do you want children?"

"I wanted to wait a couple years maybe; just until everything settles down and have you all to myself before there are any little Solo's running around." he says, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh okay." She can't say she's thrilled. She wanted children ever since she got off of Jakuu. Growing up without siblings was hard and it was even tougher having no family. She had hoped to provide a family to her children, in a safe, stable environment where they thrived and she could be a mother and Ben a father. Ben's right though, they coldn't possibly have a child with the galaxy in turmoil and being newly elected as emperor and empress. She could wait.

"would you want a boy or a girl?" she asks shyly

"I want as many little Reys running around, with freckles and chestnut hair, just like their mommy." he croons

"oh yeah? Well I want little Bens running around with mops of black curly hair and pouty lips, just like their daddy." she says in a singsong voice.

"Regardless, our kids are gonna be adorable, your cute, I'm hot. Great mix of genes there sweetheart if you ask me." 

"I am not cute Ben."she says mock-glaring at him. 

"How about feisty? Because you kinda look like you wan to rip my head off." he responds playfully.

"Nerfherder" she mutters

"that's not what you were saying last night baby" He has that damn smugness about him again.

"Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are?"

"I'm hurt" he pouts. "Gonna have to kiss it better." he said pointing to his lips.

"Ha. You're hopeless if you think that's gonna happen Solo." she laughs.

"I seem to recall a ceremony, that happened only yesterday, that announced you were a Solo as well." he growls playfully in her ear.

"Maybe I want a divorce now." she feigns seriousness.

"You could never get a man with this body, sweetheart. You wouldn't last a day before runnin' back to me."

"The absolute gaul on it" she scoffs, getting up.

"I seem to have a penis, if I recall correctly. So I guess that makes me male not an 'it'. Huh, never though those biology classes would come in handy." his voice dripping with sarcasm

"I love you Benny" she croons

"Oh God's. Where in the galaxy did you hear that?" he asked in horror

"Your mother and I may have been talking about your childhood."

"Ughhhhhhhh!" he groans

"It's totally fine though, right little star-fighter? Leia also told me how you barreled into the room with Lando and Han. STARK NAKED!" She giggles

"I was a toddler!" he defended

"A cwute wittle bwaby too, I hear." she mocks

"Come'ere baby. I'll show you not to mess with me." He reaches over and grabs her by the waist and hauls her into his lap and started tickling her. Rey's laugh is like a musical melody to his ears and he smiles at how lucky he is to have her.

"Please Ben, please, please, please." she begs.

"See sweetheart. Don't mess with me." he growls playfully in her ear, before letting her go.

"Com'on, let's head back. It's getting dark"

* * *

Once back in the warmth of the house, both Rey and Ben huddled by the fire, slowly traces invisible patterns on their skin and dreading tomorrow, as they would be leaving their safe haven and would be propelled once more in darkness. Leia had offered more time, but it seemed impractical and they wanted to extinguish the threat immediately.

Rey drifted off first and Ben lifted her off the floor, carrying her to their bed, before tucking himself in. Once they were both huddled under the blanket, Ben wrapped his arm around Rey and drifted off, comforted by her heartbeat.


	14. Farewell Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben leave their little slice of heaven on Naboo to meet up with Leia and the rest of the resistance on Takodana. Also a catch up with the girls (aka more baby talk) and Ben talks to the boys (they just love to talk about they're ladies).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. We're back on track to the main plot line now and you can all expect some fighting action, as well as a few twists and turns for the next few chapters. Be prepared mentally, emotionally and physically boys and girls!  
> Here is a moodboard as a visual guide which I highly recommend https://app.milanote.com/1IWBIz117tzc4x 
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

They had packed their belongings quickly before setting their course for Takodana. Ben had commed his mother to let her know that Rey and himself would be cutting their honeymoon short in order to deal with the impending threat of the Sith. As they approached atmo their emotions we're swirling in the air, a hint of nervousness and unsaid anxiety. Ben sent through soothing energy across the bond placating Rey until they landed "It's gonna be alright sweetheart." he murmurs at the yolk of the Falcon. "You don't know that Ben. You _c_ _an't_ know that." Rey stresses. "Rey, I will never let anything happen to you, do you understand?" he asks. "It's not me I'm worried about." she snarls.

Ben honestly doesn't know how to respond, he just focuses on the landing sequence, not wanting to start an argument while Rey scurries away to the galley of the ship with a sob. He huffs a sigh and mentally reminds himself to talk to her later. After their discussion yesterday she's been skittish, never having a full conversation with him or giving him one worded answers. He needs to fix this.

He can see the greenery of Takodana and the vast body's of water come into view and many memories are relived instantly. _This is where he met Rey,_ he thinks. Well things have definitely changed for the best, although he's not so sure this happiness may last with Rey's sudden outburst. He lowers the landing gear and the ship slowly descends to the forest floor in front of Maz's castle.

Once the falcons doors open Rey bursts out without a second thought, rushing past Ben in the cockpit and into the waiting arms of Chewie who is patiently waiting for them in the green growth. He views the interaction from the window in the cockpit and looks on with a smile. Yep he definitely has to fix this. She then darts over to the entrance of the castle and she is out of his sight.

Before going out he slumps forward in the pilots chair and collects himself, he eventually is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't sense Chewie's force signature approaching. _"star is mated, has your scent"_ he states as if it's a completely normal thing to talk about. "I mean that's what happens on a honeymoon Chewie, you _mate_ " he explains _"I know, friend told me about one with princess."_ He gives an amused gurgle. "Ok way too much info Chewie, Gods" He says gagging. Chewie completely ignores him and asks _"Why did star not wait for boy"_ he questions. "I'm not too sure. I think she's just nervous about us going up against the acolytes, she thinks I'm gonna get hurt but we've fought each other and countless others many times. I don't see the problem. he states. _"I think star is scared about losing boy again. Almost died"_ he exclaims. "I'm fine though, I'm more than fine. Eh who am I kidding, ugh. How do I fix this?" he groans. _"Talk to star, tell her everything be ok. Finn, little boy and yellow head boy coming too."_ he attempts to reassure him. "You mean Alix and Thron right?" he laughs. _"said that, stupid boy. Let's go, you find star."_ "yeah let's go" he agrees.

* * *

Upon entering the cantina Ben see's every sort of species surely involved in some sort of illegal business sitting at tables and with a drink in hand. A little head with goggles pops up on a chair and calls "BEN SOLO! COME HERE BOY!" Ben now remembers how expressive his parents' friend was. He walks over and she comes up to his eye level on a nearby bars stool. "Well,well,well look what the rancor dragged in. Your looking good my boy, more like Han, but that flicker in your eyes that's from Leia, that's a skywalker trait. If your looking for your wife she went in the back, the rest of them are there as well. I'll join you in a minute." she explains

"Thanks Maz, I'll see you in there." he strolls down the steps to one of the back rooms made for private business.

Upon approaching the door it opens and a figure who he see's to be Rey walks out and crashes into his broad chest. "Ben" she murmurs into his black sweater and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Ben, I've been so inconsiderate, I should've talked to you." she stresses "Rey we're a team, nothings gonna happen to me, I'll be fine. I know your still scared after what happened on Exogol but the force wouldn't take me away from you so quickly, when it just returned me back to you."

"I know, I'm just stressed. A lot has happened in the last couple months." she says nuzzling his wool covered chest.

"Com'on" he says kissing the top of her head "let's go in and see what our game plan is." she agrees with a sound muffled in his sweater.

* * *

When they both enter everyone is seated around an oval table with maps and star-charts. Thron is the first to notice their presence. "Ehh, look who it is." he yells across the room, bounding over to the newlyweds. A heavily pregnant Elise walks over too. Ben immediately goes for his brother in arms. "Hey buddy, what's been happening?" asks Ben "I've gotten fatter as you can tell" interupts Elise says with a groan. "No Elise you look beautiful, you're glowing" beams Rey.

"Thank you Rey, but currently I'm at my finest. This one" she jerks her thumb at Thron "has seen me in puke for a good couple months already."

"Still looking as radiant as ever Elise." says Ben wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Ben. Does that mean Rey's gonna be treated even better than me big brother?"

"I'll try my best." he replies with a grin.

"You better because pregnancy's hard, Men get the best and easiest part. The baby making"

"I'll have to agree with you there Elise" says Leia from across the room. Ben just has a look of pure horror on his face for the second time today.

"What Ben? Why the look? That's how your father and I got you after all" she smirks.

"Gods, twice in one day, I must be on a bad streak with the force." He says with a grimace

"Yeah that's just ugh" says Poe with Finn next to him. Rey immediately rushes over to them and envelopes them in a bone crushing embrace. "Hi peanut" Finn whispers in her hair. "Finn, Poe. How are you both? Where's Zorii and Rose?" she rushes. "They're on a recruitment mission on Yavin four, but they should be back pretty soon." he replied enthusiastically" 

"Should we get started?" asks Leia above everyone, a chorus of agreement is heard throughout the room. "Alright. So our target is Korriban a Sith planet in the outer rim that was traditionally used for worship and may still even house a Sith temple. As you may or may not know there are still Sith acolytes that still remain from Palpatine's attempted rule and were here to stop them. Poe will fly us there and be the base of contact, Ben, Rey, Thron, Finn and I will be on the ground." But before she could continue there was a sudden outburst from both ends of the room. "No, absolutely not. Mom you're not coming, it's too dangerous." he stresses. "Now Ben if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were calling your mother old." she arches an eyebrow. "No, of cou- What I mean-, ah forget it. Please mom if you do come, be extra careful, I can't lose you too." he says diminished. "I will, just remember I was trained by your uncle Luke. I'll be fine." she says with finality.

"Wait, why aren't I coming?" asks a distraught Elise on the verge of tears.

"Oh shit, here we go" mutters Alix with a smirk.

"Elise your pregnant, I know you want to get back into the action, but it's not safe for either of you babe." Soothes Thron.

"You're an ass when you want to be. You know that?."Elise says as she starts crying.

"Shh. Elise babe, my heart would be in pieces if I lost you both, please don't argue. Please" he gently gathers her in his arms and strokes her cheeks, using his thumb to brush away her tears "Fine" she sniffles. Everyone looks on with awe that a man built like Thron could be so caring. In particular Rey watches on with curiosity. Would she be this emotional when she is pregnant? She knows Ben would be so attentive, he already is and she yearns for the future. It only makes her job more easier when they will go into battle.

"Should we get settled in? Girls have some girls time and boys go and catch up?" asks Leia addressing the room.

"I think that'll be great. Benny here can tell us all about his honeymoon." snickers Thron and the boys. Rey's face only goes beet red while Ben chuckles at her expression. "Alright, lets get to it then." says Poe

* * *

Leia didn't go with the girls, muttering something about catching up with Maz; Rose and Zorii had just arrived on base just in time. The girls were all spread on a couch and a couple armchairs.

"So Rey, I'm sure we're all eager to know how the honeymoon was. Spill. The. Beans." asks Elise eagerly. They all look at her with the eagerness of children ready for story time and Rey can't help but feel very embarrassed that her and Ben's sex life is about to be divulged. So she takes a deep breath and takes the plunge. "It was amazing, Ben was great, we had fun." she says as a matter of fact.

"How is he in bed?" blurts Zorii and the rest of the girls start with giggles and blushes around the room. "Umm." Eh what the hell. "Amazing from what I could tell, I mean not that I have experience but that was probably the best it gets." she says with a blush. "What did you guys do?" Rose chirps. "Well, we went to his grandmother's lake house in Varykino and we just spent some time snuggled near the lake and on the hills." "Awws and ohhs" were heard across the room and Rey looked down into her lap with a blush.

"so Rey when am I due to be an aunt?" asks Elise with a beaming smile.

"umm... We actually spoke about that. I want a baby as soon as we can, but Ben wants to wait a bit. I didn't have the heart to tell him, but he's right, how can we have a baby in a time of war?"

"Yeah, although maybe you should talk to him about it. I briefly spoke to Thron about this little bean, you should too" Elise suggests

"Yeah I will maybe in a couple months when were settled." Rey says perking up a little.

"That's the spirit" urges Rose

"So how are you guys doing?" asks Rey

"Well Thron and I found out were having a baby boy" Elise squeals.

"What?! That's so amazing! I'm going to be an aunt to a baby boy. Oh God's I'm so happy for you guys Elise." Rey says hugging her friend.

"What about you Zorri, how are things with you and Poe?" Rey asks turning her attention to her.

"Oh he's great, but as always a pain in the ass. We only just started seeing more of each other though because of conflicting schedules. We're just taking things a step at a time, you know?"

"I think it's always good to go slow, it shows how a relationship develops" chirps Rose.

"By the way Rose, how's that whole thing with you and Finn?" Rey asks with a playful smirk

"Well... we took it to the next step and we've been _there_." she says excitedly with a tint of red to her cheeks.

"Really?! How do you feel?"

"I just feel closer to him now, like we were meant to be. God's that sounds really cheesy." Rose groans.

"I completely feel the same about Thron and I'm sure Rey and Zorii would agree." says Elise. They both nodded in response.

"Com'on ladies let's go get ready for the mission. I want this to all be in the past" Says Rey

* * *

"Well apparently someone had a good honeymoon." Says Thron 

"Shut up! She's can work wonders. I love her" says Ben with a stupid grin on his face.

"Lads! Benny here has discovered the pleasures of sex with a woman." Thron announces to the room and Finn, Poe and Alix just starting laughing.

"Gods, Ben wait till she's pregnant, she's gonna be clinging to you, Elise is like a baby lothcat these days, always wants a hug or a cuddle. Never knew she could be so tame" Says Thron in wonder. "Except when she's kicking your ass" Alix mutters, everyone just laughs at that. "Hey" Thron scowls "I don't see you having a woman buddy, I'd be quiet." he mock glares. "Leave the kid alone, when the times right he'll find someone. Right Alix?" questions Ben "Yeah I hope" he says resigned "Don't worry buddy you'll find someone, your still young" Poe says "Yeah you got plenty of time" Finn pipes up.

"So what's going on with the rest of you? Poe? Finn?" Asks Thron

"Zorii and I are just taking things as they go, but were doing really well." responds Poe

"Finn?" Ben prods

"Well... we've gone _further_ and I think I wanna propose really soon" he says eagerly

"I'm happy for you Finn, glad you've found someone that's made you happy." Ben says genuinely. "You'll be on the ground with us. Rey mentioned something about you being force sensitive?" he asks

"Yeah, I've been training with Leia and Luke whenever he pops up. He says I'm good at detecting intentions" Finn reveals "Yeah I thought that might be the case, I sensed you were aware of my actions on Jakku." reveals Ben

"Well I'll be damned! Welcome to the club Finn. Kriff, I hate to stop the conversation here but we gotta get moving and ready for this mission." interrupts Thron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a moodboard as a visual guide which I highly recommend https://app.milanote.com/1IWBIz117tzc4x


	15. Korriban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Rey and the gang depart for Korriban to fight the remaining Sith acolytes. We also have a revelation that could change the course of their lives as they know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all expect some fighting action, as well as a few twists and turns for the next few chapters. Be prepared mentally, emotionally and physically boys and girls! Also there is a major character that is being bought back to life, so steer clear of this story if you don't want that.  
> Here is a moodboard I made as a visual guide which I highly recommend: https://app.milanote.com/1J0cuI1oj8aW0i
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

They had departed for Korriban in the dead of night and were currently in the Falcon. Ben, Rey, Finn, Leia and Alix had gone to their respective bedrooms. Thron was in the galley pacing and Poe was in the cockpit piloting the corellian freighter, an air of anxiety was in the air. "So who talks first? I talk? you talk?" snarks Poe. "I really don't want to talk" sighs Thron. "What's got you all gloomy sunshine" enquirers Poe. "I just... It hurts to be away from her" Thron says resigned. "Your girl? Eh she'll be fine, she's tough as nails. Even gave me a run for my money." he chuckles. "She's part of me in every way though, and her not being here, it puts me on edge, like not having a limb." he says. "Look I'll give you a piece of advice. women are independent, whether you like it or not, she doesn't always need you there to protect her, I mean Zorii told me that the hard way. She basically made me sleep on the couch for a couple days." he grimaces. "I get what you're saying Poe, I just can't help but worry. It's our first baby and I'm worried if something goes wrong." Thron stresses. "Look buddy you just gotta have faith in the force or whatever it is, but that has given me a lot of things. I just had faith and next thing you know I'm with Zorii and the resistance has won. Who'd ever think that?" he says. "Well I'll take your word for it. In the meantime let's get this baby on the ground, were approaching atmo soon."

As everyone filed out of the galley and into the cockpit they went over the game plan. "Ok so, Thron, Rey, Finn, Ben, Alix you're with me on the ground and Poe your keeping watch from the ship. You'll also be our ride home, so don't do anything stupid. Understand?"

"Yes General"

"Good. Now we need to go in there with caution, we don't know who exactly is here and what they can do, so let's take it easy. Alright, let's move."

Once landed, they filed out leaving Poe on the Falcon. Rey and Ben were walking a few paces in front of the group in silence. They both knew what was at stake and refused to put it into words. As they delved further into the arid landscape a gigantic monolith with grandiose statues upon the opening of a temple came into view.

They all stopped in their tracks in awe of the temple when Leia spoke. "We need to split up, Rey and Finn pair up and Thron and I will go together. Ben and Alix since you've been in contact with the dark previously, we'll need your guidance." They all nodded in understanding and went off in different directions.

* * *

"This place is ancient" mutters Alix. "Yeah and I'm betting there will be other things in here too." Ben says.

As they meandered through the temple they came across an alter carved out of stone, with various blades and kyber crystals sparsely scattered on top of it. A voice urged them both to move forward. Calling Ben first. _"Take the knife and seek what you want most Kylo Ren, rule the galaxy and gain power with the one you love by your side, conquer and claim."_ it whispered.

The voice then called to Alix. _"Young Itil Ren, so lonely and unloved. Touch the dagger and I will give you the power of love my boy, I will show you the passion of love and it's promises. Only if you touch the dagger."_ the voice urged.

"Yeah like I'll fall for that again, damn darksiders never learn. growls Alix, resisting the dark.

Ben's hand touched the blade that called to him and was thrust into the abyss.

* * *

_Where was he? He remembered being in the temple and now, he's in his bed? That can't be right, but then a figure next to him shuffles against the soft satin of the black sheets, nuzzling into the hollow of his shoulder. "mmm Kylo". Upon further inspection he see's that the figure is Rey, her lithe form wrapped around him. Suddenly she untangles herself from him pressing a kiss to his cheek and moving to an adjoining room. "Rey?" he asks tentatively. "I'm just going to check on the baby's?" she says as she disappears into the room._

_Babies?! when did they have kids?! Twins. Do Rey and him have twins in this universe? They must because Rey comes back into the bedroom with two infants in her arms, one child with black curly hair and his dark eyes, along with rey's freckles. The other child had chestnut ringlets that framed it's face and his own dark expressive eyes. "They just wanted attention. Probably wanted their papa" she says casually. "Rey, when? who?"_

_"Do you want to hold them?" she asks ignoring his question. "I um...Ok how?" "you just have to support their heads in the crook of your arm, there you go" she encourages, as he holds their children._

_"Today the ion canons have destroyed Naboo, Endor and Jakuu as you asked my Love." she tells him, her eyes are glowing yellow as if he failed to realise before. God's what had he done to his beautiful Rey, he never wanted this for her, for anyone, especially their children that are nestled in his arms._

_"We now rule the galaxy my love and our children will bring it to its knee's." she whispers in his ear. "No, no, no. This isn't you Rey, this can't be, your so full of light." he urges. "Not after I took grandfathers offer, we rule as one, our children will want for nothing and we will annihilate anyone who opposes us." she says with passion._

_"No Rey! NOOOO-_

_Ben's vision becomes blinded by a bolt of light and he is bought back to the present_

* * *

"Ben! Ben! wake up buddy, there you are. Where'd you go?" asks Alix

"It was the dagger, it called to me." He says indication the dagger on the floor. "Some Sith artifact, probably has the essence of a darksider."

"Are you ok though?" Alix asks "Yes" he breathes out. "Then let's move, we need to find the others and we-"

"Ben! Alix!" shouted Thron, Leia trailing behind.

"What happened? I sense a dark presence" Says Leia once she got to them.

"The dagger called to me, made me see dark visions. Horrible visions." he says with a rapsy voice

"Oh son" Leia croons

"It's ok, we need to find Re-" Suddenly a piercing scream which they recognized as Rey's, filled the temple. "REY!" he shouted sprinting through the temple. "Ben wait!" someone called, but it was heard on fallen ears. 

As he approached her Finn was next to her cradling her head. "FINN! What happened? Is she ok?" he stresses "I don;t know what happened Ben, one minute she was touching a dagger and then she's on the floor convulsing and then she went still. She has a pulse though." Finn says. "Oh God's, please don't take her away from me again, please!" he shouts to anyone who would listen in the heavens.

As he wept, hundred of figures clambered out of the shadows, brandishing black hoods and makeshift weapons. One stood forward and addressed them "You dare come into this temple and desecrate it with your puny light. We will have revenge, our master Palpatine may be gone but that doesn't mean we can't kill his filthy heir and her future progeny's, along with her traitorous friends. We will win and you will be destroyed." As he finished the black masses came with their weapons. "Form a circle around Rey, protect her at all costs." orders Leia. "I have a bad feeling about this" she mutters, before leaping into action.

* * *

_"Reyyyy. Child you are blessed of light and dark, mingled together, becoming balance. The force wishes to thank you for your efforts in retaining balance. For this you must choose one from those you have lost." Suddenly the darkness is filled with four figures "Mother, Father? Luke? Han?" she says with tears._

_"Rey before you choose we'd like to say something. Even though we are your parents, we have not actually been there for you in your precious life, although we wish to spend time with you, just remember we will always be with you in you heart and in the force." Her mother says._

_"Hey Rey, I'm gonna make this real quick kid, I know I did some bad stuff, but I'm at peace, I'll always be with you along with whomever you choose to stay." says Luke._

_"Hey Kiddo, Looks like that stubborn son of mine actual grew a pair. Even though I don't do that force mumbo-jumbo, I want you to choose someone who will take care of you." says Han_

_"But...Who do I choose?" Whispers Rey_

_"Pick Han my love, he was there for you when we weren't." says her father_

_"I like being a force ghost, makes stuff all the more exciting" says Luke with a smirk._

_"Who do you pick child?" asks the voice "I...I pick..." her mother, father and Luke all give her a knowing smile. "I pick Han" she says_

_"Very well, but before you leave I wish to show you something" the voice says._

_Han, Luke and her parents all disappeared and the scene changed to Naboo in the meadow. As Rey surveyed the area giggling was heard behind her and she turned around and chased after two little figures fleeing into the meadow. "Wait! Where are you going" she shouts. They both stop, looking back at her with her own hazel eyes and Ben's black orbs. Fleeing into the meadow further from Rey's sight as she collapsed into the fertile soil._

* * *

Only a couple more and it's over!" shouts Thron who propels a group away with the force. As they kept fighting a burst of force enegery blasted through the few that were left, coming from Rey. Ben scrambled to get to her as she opened her hazel eyes and whispered "Han" before losing consciousness. "What? Rey, what do you mean 'Han'?"

"Uhh Ben, I think that's what she meant" Thron says pointing to a confused looking Han Solo. Ben turned around still cradling Rey and his jaw dropped.

"Dad?" Ben probed

"Hey Kid"


	16. The Dead Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han's back and we also get an Organa-Solo reunion and there's some drama in this chapter concerning Rey, dw you'll see soft boi Ben being super concerned and oblivious as most of the characters in this fic will be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry everyone for the long update, high school is a killer. here it is...
> 
> So bringing Han back was the big twist (so steer clear of this story if you don't want that). For the next couple chapters we gonna get busy and as I said before, be prepared mentally, emotionally and physically boys and girls!  
> Here is a moodboard I made as a visual guide which I highly recommend: https://app.milanote.com/1J3aJ61nMQSy3M
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

He can't believe what he's seeing before him. His father, Han Solo is standing right in front of him. The father who he murdered on Starkiller, his father who appeared to him on Exogol and helped him remember who he truly was. Han has his signature smirk plastered upon his face and everyone is as shocked as him. Leia is the first to respond "Han" she whispers breathlessly. "Hey your highness" he says, Leia rushes over to him while Ben just remains crouching with an unconscious Rey in his arms.

Han crushes Leia into his embrace and savors the scent she associated with him, blaster fire, leather and engine grease. "I would never leave you Leia, not after the way we ended." he whispers into her hair. "I'm so happy your back, I couldn't imagine myself without you." she sniffles. "Hey, hey shh, we have to get Rey to a med facility, she bought me back. All that power can't be good on her." he says

Ben just wordlessly gathers Rey up in his arms and walks over to the opening of the temple and walks away to the Falcon. "What's wrong with him?" asks Alix. "He's a bit shocked, after what happened on Exogol he needs to process this and what's happened to Rey. He's just a bit worried" says Leia with a sigh. "Com'on I don't want my daughter in-law to die, becomes were speculating Ben's emotions. That can wait. Rey needs us." says Han.

* * *

**Back on Takodana...**

Ben had struggled to come to terms with the events of today, all while standing over his wife's bedside and twirling his wedding band on his finger. He tried, he really did try not to think about the fact that she could die. The doctors and nurses assured him that she was stable and only needed a boost for nutrition and vitamins, as she was suspiciously low.

As he toys with the wedding band on her finger he wonders what Rey was feeling, thinking when she lost consciousness. Before he can further delve into these thoughts his mother walks into the room. She appears lighter than what he's used to but her expression turns sorrowful when she see's Rey with tubes coming in and out of her from different parts of her body.

She walks over to his seated position and buries his head into her chest. "Oh Ben." she sighs. "Mom" he croaks, his voice laced with sadness. "She's going to be fine. She's been through worse" Leia assures and it's true, she has been through worse. All those years on Jakku spent in loneliness and starvation as she struggled to live day by day, it breaks his heart and he knows his strong powerful girl will pull through anything life throws at her.

"Ben, your father's outside" whispers Leia. This is the conversation he was dreading. Well it's now or never. "I'll go over now. Could you watch her?" he asks gesturing to Rey. "Of course" she replies.

* * *

When he exits the med bay his father is sitting on a chair playing with fabric on his pants. "Hey kiddo" He says "Dad" Ben croaks. "I'm...I'm so sorry for what I did. Everything's my fault." he says sniffling. Han stands and cups Ben's shoulder "Did you know from the moment you were born you would cry if you weren't in my arms. When you were a baby you would stop the second you hit my arms. That scared the crap out of me, being a father was never on the agenda, but from the moment I held you, I just knew, like this gut feeling that I would do anything for you, including love you, no matter what. That applies now as well Ben. No matter what." He says wrapping his arms around his only son. "I forgive you kid." Han says.

"You know Rey hated me for what I did to you, she was right to be angry. I'm a monster." he says mournfully. "Never kid. You're a Solo, we got that charm with the women, it's how I'm guessing you got her to marry you" Han says trying to relieve to the tension. They both break the embrace and Ben has a question on his mind. "How are you back?" after all this time Ben never actually asked. "Well pretty sure the force did this thing where it wanted to repay Rey, she got to choose who she wanted to bring back and she chose me. I wanted her to pick her parents, but that kid is stubborn. Wouldn't budge for no one." Han mutters the last bit to himself. "Why is she drained though?" wonders Ben. "I couldn't tell ya kid. I was never good with that force stuff. You should get some rest, have a shower,freshen up, you know. I'm sure Rey will appreciate it" Han says. "I'll think about it" Ben replies.

* * *

Over the next five days Rey had been going in and out of consciousness, but the doctors assured Ben this was her body's way of waking up and readjusting to normal function. Ben sits at her bedside for majority of the time now and he's become more and more agitated without Rey's light to tame his darkness. Just yesterday he shouted at a nurse for asking if he wanted anything to eat or drink. He regrets it now, but wishes that Rey would wake up some time soon.

He also holds her hand, a constant physical reminder that she's still with him rather than mentally. Suddenly he feels a prick at the bond, an inquisitive nudge, almost as if to test the bounds of the connection and then as soon as it appears it vanished without a trace; an odd familiarity to the sensation. Maybe Rey is waking up? He's right. Rey's hand lightly squeezes his and her eyes flutter open one by one.

"Ben" she whispers "Shh sweetheart. I'm here, everything will be ok" he assures her. "Ben" she calls again more urgently. "are you ok Rey?" he asks panicked. "Missed you." she croaks and bursts into tears. "Rey, hey, hey ,hey. What's the matter? We're here and alive, you're safe baby." he says as he attempts to placate her. She wraps her arms to tight around him refusing to let go. Ben's worried now. "Rey, what's wrong? Did something happen when you were in the force?" he urges. "No, it was the best thing. So calm and peaceful. Like the island." she assures him.

As they embrace each other a nurse comes into the room to perform tests. "Glad to see you're up and feeling well Mrs Solo. Do you feel nauseous, dizzy or have any pain?" the nurse asks. "No, just a little headache, but that's expected from force phenomena." she tells the nurse. "If you say so, but if anything changes or you feel worse, I want you to come back immediately or go to your physician, understand?" she asks "Loud and clear" Rey asserts. "Good, Now you're free to go back to the flagship, but I would take it easy for the next couple weeks. No strenuous exercise or exertion." the nurse says.

Once Rey is packed and ready to go they board a cruiser to the flagship. Ben needs to assert his position and Rey needs rest, on the ship it's likely the'll find a semblance of normality again. When they arrive, they both go to their quarters, divulge themselves of clothing and get into bed, snuggling under the covers. "Goodnight my love" Ben says stroking her cheek. "Goodnight Ben" she says before nodding off into the dreamscape.


	17. Peculiar Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey get's... how should I put this?... clingy and Ben's a confused boi. Leia has an idea of what's going on, but phew these men are oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm feeling super hyped for the next couple chapters!  
> Here is a moodboard I made as a visual guide which I highly recommend: https://app.milanote.com/1JfAPb1qk7kC3O
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

_**A few weeks** **later...**_

Things have been progressing very well for the last couple weeks ever since Ben and Rey came back from Korriban. Ben has made some changes to the galaxy, putting away slave traders and abolishing slavery. He couldn't be happier with how its all turned out, with Rey by his side every step of the way. On the subject of Rey, she's become very... active lately and clingy, not that he's complaining but he's a bit concerned and it's out of character for her. He just hopes nothing bad happened when she connected with the force. She still hasn't show him what happened, making vague excuses or changing the subject and it's gnawing at the inside of his brain. 

There is certainly a perk though, she's brighter in the force and she's spending more time with Elise and her other friends. He supposes it's progress from her socially stark upbringing on Jakku. He's on the bridge at the moment overlooking the military drills with Poe, Finn, Thron and Alix. His new advisers. Poe acts as aeronautical tactician, whereas Finn is the troop commander, Thron takes care of galactic relations and conflict and Alix works missions for rescuing kids. 

"So when can we go for lunch Solo?" asks Poe with a smirk. "Honestly Dameron, whenever you want. I'm just hiding from Rey" Ben says with a chuckle while the others snort. "Why you hiding from her?" asks Finn. "She's become clingy ever since the accident and I want her to spend more time with her friends, be independent again." Ben sighs. "I mean she could just miss you?" pipes up alix. "Nah, it's not that. Maybe you need to talk to her Ben?" says Thron "But I can't! Every time I'm near her she just wants sex and to be less than a few feet from me. I mean I'm not angry but I'm concerned that somethings wrong" he says exasperated "Just talk to her. Trust me." says Thron with a knowing smirk.

* * *

"I don't feel good" says Rey to Elise. "Like how? Nauseous or fatigue?"she asks "Both and I just can't be away from Ben, I don't know what it is, it's like my force signature is drawn to his." she says tiredly "Maybe some after affects of what happened on Korriban?" she asks "No, I don't thin-" "OH MY STARS!" shrieks Elise. "What? what happened?" Rey asks frantically. "I think your're pregnant Rey" she says with a grin. "That's...that's impossible, I still have my implant in, it's supposed to last for a year and a half." she bursts into tears. "Oh Rey, don't panic, it could just be some vitamin deficiency. If you pregnant though... w-would you not want it?" she asks "No it's not that, it's Ben. I don't know how he'll take it." she sobs. "I can't believe you think that, Ben's crazy for your babies. Rey, he can't shut up. Thron thinks it's annoying, but I think it's adorable." Elise says with a bubbly smile

"R-really?" she sniffles. "I'm positive" Elise chuckles "come, let's go get you freshened up to go to the medbay, we'll find out what's up there." she said. As Rey walked out the door Elise whispered quietly while rubbing her seven month bellly. "Our babies are gonna best friends and I'm gonna be an aunt!... I think."

* * *

"Well Empress, I think congratulations are in order, it appears you're pregnant. Four weeks to be precised. Should I forward this information to the Emperor?" she asks. "No...I'll tell him myself and Doctor Gogh, you can call me Rey." she said with a small smile. "Very well then Rey, I would like to get you started on some prenatal vitamins. It's too early to do an ultrasound yet, but I would like you to come in two weeks for a checkup and ultrasound. If there is any cramping or bleeding please come to the medbay immediately, If there is anything else I can help you with just give me a call or send me a quick message on your holopad." she finishes with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Gogh." Rey said "Oh, no problem, I completely understand how it feels, I have two young children myself. If you have any questions I'm positive Leia will help in any way shape or form." she said with a small smile.

As both women walked out into the hall Elise spoke first "so, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm good, feeling much better about the whole thing. I just... I can't believe it's happening. After so many years wanting a family, Its happening with Ben." Rey said practically bursting with emotion. "Aww, I can't wait for him to know Rey, speaking of him. Where are they? I've seem to of lost my husband too." Elise said confusedly. "Where they always are" Rey said with sarcasm. "I'll wait until tonight though. Boys will be boys after all." she chuckled.

* * *

"That's right Dameron, I beat you!" Ben said as he taunted a scowling Poe from losing a sparring match. "Shut up Solo, I'm gonna beat your ass next time" he muttered. "Whatever you say" Ben said and all the men laughed,just as Ben helped Poe to his feet. "So what else should we do?" asks Alix.

"I don't know, but I kinda wanna see Elise. She's been having these horrible back aches, I just wanna make sure she's ok." says Thron worriedly.

"Yeah no problem buddy go, we'll figure something out I'm sure. Anyways it's almost dinner" says Poe

"Yeah I want to check on Rey, even though she's been a weird lately I just wanna make sure she's ok." says Ben

"Well then, I guess duty calls" says Finn, as they all start going to their various significant others.

* * *

As Ben walks into his and Rey's quarters he smells that scent he'll never forget. Engine grease and cinnamon. He breaths it in and his senses in the force are attentive to Rey's near force signature. As he walks into their bedroom he sees her with her hair down, wet from a shower he muses and his black sweater on. She looks stunning and has this glow about her. As he walks further to her spot on the bed, her eyes glow in recognition and she hurls herself into his arms. "Ben" she breathes out. "sweetheart" he answers in earnest. She just stays there for what feels like years in his strong but gentle hold and nuzzles into his chest.

He pulls away and decides to follow through with Thorns advice. "Rey, I've been meaning to ask. Are you ok? You've been acting weirdly. Did something happen when you went into the force? Did it hurt you somehow? I can talk to Lu-" Just as he rambles on Rey speaks

"I'm pregnant Ben" she says with a beaming smile and tears glistening in her eyes.

"Really? A baby?" he croaks, his face filled with shock. "Yeah. A little Ben or Rey" she sniffles with a smile.

"Rey I...I love you so much sweetheart. This is more than I could've imagined." he says as he gathers her into his arms. "Yeah?" she asks. "Of course baby, why? Rey did you think I didn't want this?" he asks and it dawns on him the conversation they had on Varykino.

"Rey I said I wanted children in a little while, but it doesn't matter. What matters is you and the baby. I promise I'll take care of you both no matter what." As he said this he dropped to his knees and nuzzled his nose into her growing belly, lifting the sweater and placing little kisses at her navel, which would soon be a bump. While doing this Rey stroked his hair away from his face and smiling at him; he would be such an attentive father she thinks. With a final kiss he said "I love you too baby" and kissed Rey passionately, every raw emotion conveyed in that one act. He then pulled back and thanked whatever living being for these two beautiful souls that meant so much to him.


	18. Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey reflect on their little secret while Leia and Han snoop around to find out what's going on with our space babies (it's really more Leia than Han)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, REYLO BABIES! My co-writer and I are so pumped that we have reached the moment we have been waiting for. Stay tuned for some extra reylo content!  
> Here is a moodboard I made as a visual guide which I highly recommend: https://app.milanote.com/1JiPz51jtXfzbT
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

Her hair is so soft and it's one thing that soothes him when he gets angry. The one thing that brings him back. He can't think about that now though, he's focused on this wonderful creature that has made his life have even more meaning. Now she's giving him the ultimate gift that two people can share and he's drunk on absolute giddiness. 

As he lays in bed with her protectively in his hold he sighs in contempt as his hand travels down to her still flat belly, slowly rubbing it. "Mmmm Ben" Rey says nuzzle into his embrace. He responds by kissing her temple and letting his lips travel down to her cheek to give her a feather light kiss. She responds eagerly by grinding herself against him and just like that he's hard and wanting against her.

With a growl he turns around so he's on top of her and dives at her neck and suckles at the skin, as Rey squirms underneath him searching for much needed friction. As he slowly works his way down her neck to the valley of her breasts she freezes beneath him "Rey?" he questions in confusion and she scrambles from underneath him to the fresher.

He just stands there in utter confusion and after a few seconds his brain catches up and he's sprinting off after her. As he approaches the fresher he can hear retching "I'll be back in a second sweetheart" he yells and he immediately goes to the linen closet to get a small towel. He dampens the towel under the kitchen tap and rushes to Rey in the fresher again.

He finds her still on the floor head over the bowel puking her guts up. He pulls her hair back and rubs her back and the sickness appears to have subsided. She's sniffling and he immediately helps her up into his arms "Elise was right about one thing" she sniffles into his neck "and what was that sweetheart" he replies with a small smile. "Morning sickness is a bitch" she laughs and he gives her a slightly bigger smile. "Are you okay now? Do I need to get you anything?" he questions with concern. "No thanks Ben. I'm fine, really. Although, I have the sudden urge for some air cake and maybe some jogan fruit too." she says as her brows furrow in the cute way he loves. The great husband that he is, he immediately orders some from his holopad.

* * *

Leia was miffed. Something was happening and she sure as hell wanted to know what it was. Rey nor Ben had been seen since yesterday afternoon and everyone, including Finn and Rose had come to her looking for them. She could only turn them away and tell them she was as lost as them. 

"Leia, what exactly are we doing in the kitchen?" says han with a tired sigh. "Getting to the bottom of this." she replies searching for the chef "And the bottom of 'this' being?" han asks missing the point of them being in the kitchen. "Ben and Rey have not been seen since yesterday afternoon and something's different in the force, if I'm right, then I'm about to be the happiest person in the galaxy." she says with a dreamy look. "Well then, let's get to it. I wanna get back to my afternoon nap as soon as possible." Leia just sighs exasperatingly muttering something like "Men" before catching the chef in her sights.

"Are you the chef?" she asks "Yes I am General. Would you like me to make something up for you?" he asks excitedly. "No, not exactly. I was wondering if the Emperor has ordered anything today? For mother-son reasons" she clarifies with a strained smile. "Yes, now that you mention it, the Emperor has ordered a number of jogan fruit aircakes. Of course it delights me to make them, but it seems very unusual. Is there anything else I can assist you with Generals?" he says looking from Leia to Han. "No thank you..." she probes "Pierre" he replies. "No thank you Pierre, you may get back to work now" and with a nod he slips into the bowels of the kitchen.

"I told you!" Leia hisses. "Leia, sweetheart just because they ordered a weird type of aircake does not mean anything is wrong. I mean the last time I heard of someone eating that was..." han trails off in shock. "exactly" she says with a smug smile "Only time will tell I guess" Han says with a thoughtful glint in his eye.

"Indeed it will"

* * *

Rey was deep into her third serving of jogan aircake and it was like she was on a cloud. Until Ben came in with those damn prenatal vitamins. "Don't give me that look, I can't get you out of it. Besides, it's for the baby's health, okay?" Ben confirms. After popping all three pills back she dove into her aircake again, savoring the sweet and spongy texture along with the pungent smells and tastes. 

Rey continued eating happily as Ben's body drifted down to her bump. He rested his head against her belly and lifted the soft sweater to talk softly, stopping Rey from her current task and looking on with emotion "Hi bean, it's your dad. I just wanted to say that I can't wait for you to come into the world. I'm terrified, but in a good way, you and your mommy are the light of my life and I thank my stars for you two everyday now. Stay safe in there and don't make mommy too sick, or else she gets tired and then mommy and I can't have play time. So be good and I love you" he finishes with a light kiss before he brings himself up to meet a teary-eyed Rey. "That was so beautiful Ben." she sniffles "Hopefully the kid stops making you sad and sick so we can have some time together. I heard you're gonna be a sex-crazed monster in the second trimester." he says with a smirk. "Ben Solo, you absolute dolt. I'm trying to have a moment here and your talking about sex" she laughs, wiping away the excess tears.

"Well I mean..." Ben suddenly stops his sentence and has a faraway look on his face. "Ben?" Rey asks worriedly. "My parents know you're pregnant"he says. "Oh well, I guess if we don't tell them, they won't push us. Right Ben?" she asks laughing nervously. "My mom is going to be the biggest pain for the next few weeks" he sighs "Oh shut up, she'll be fine"

"Keep telling yourself that. What Leia Oragana-Solo wants, Leia Organa-Solo gets. he says with a grim look while Rey just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys!  
> Just wanted to ask if anyone wanted more smut? If so, comment below and let me know.  
> Also I'd love if you'd comment and leave kudos  
> ps. I don't bite :)


	19. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag, although Rey and Ben try to keep their little secret safe (basically ignoring Leia on the subject). Our space babies have a revelation about Rey's pregnancy that makes mama and papa a tad nervous. Meanwhile Elise visits with Thron to congratulate the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I have a list of names that I'm going to post for reylo baby names and Thron and Elise's baby. Please endeavor have a say in the comments so I can take your suggestion into consideration.
> 
> Here is a moodboard I made as a visual guide which I highly recommend: 
> 
> LOOK AT THE NOTES BELOW TO SEE THE NAMES AND VOTE IN THE COMMENTS FOR YOUR PREFERENCE!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.
> 
> Anyways, onto the story...

As emperor and empress, both Rey and Ben had made immense changes to galaxy. For one, they had decided that the Theed palace be their primary home while varykino be their holiday house, hoping to raise their family away from the press. The senate was built on Chandrila in Hanna city and would serve as the capitol of the new rebuplic. They had already abolished slavery and now they implemented that the stormtrooper program be disbanded. Finn was the one who advocated to Ben the pain of being ripped away from his family and never knowing them and it struck a cord in Ben. What if it was his child that had been taken away from him, how would they live with it? So instead of kidnapping children across the galaxy, troops willingly enlist from various parts of the galaxy and undergo training with the guidance of Finn and Rose who oversee's the training.

Poe is developing a new generation of x-wings that are to be put into use for the New Galactic Republic with the help of Zorii, while Thron seeks new planets to trade with and resolve interplanetary conflicts. Alix is given the job of rescuing force sensitive children across the galaxy, to train with the help of all the force users. So far he's hit nothing but there is a flicker that he senses, growing daily.

Rey and Elise bond over their pregnancies at Theed palace. Elise giving Rey tips as Elise is nearing her due date at six and a half months pregnant whereas Rey has only just begun at just over a month. "Do you want to come over tonight for dinner with Thron and Alix?" Rey asks "I'd love to, unfortunately Alix is off world on Bespin, following a lead. Although, Thron and I would be so happy to come" Elise said with a beaming smile.

"Don't bother getting all fancy, wear what you're comfortable in, Ben and I won't bother with anything spectacular." "What about a movie night?" Asked Elise with a sly grin "We had a couple at the resistance base, it was one of my happiest memories" Rey said with a fond smile. "I'd better get going, I'm meeting Thron at home for lunch, him and Ben should have finished their meeting by now, I'll see you tonight." she says with a gleam in her eye and was off out the door.

* * *

Rey had just arrived to their quarters when Ben came out of the 'fresher fluffing up his hair with a towel. When he dropped the towel from view his eyes locked with Rey and gathered her up into a hug. "Hi Baby" he said with a low voice. "Ben" she tried getting his attention. "hmm" he replied "we have guests coming over tonight" she said quietly, while basking in his force signature. "Elise and Thron?" he asked with a smirk into her hair. "How did you-" she asked confusedly. "Elise commed Thron before we finished our meeting and your thoughts haven't been that guarded lately" he said smugly.

"I think my force signature is drained from sustaining the baby" she said rubbing her stomach. "I wouldn't be surprised, I mean our family history with the force is astronomical, I guess it's your body's reaction to having such a high life force. Speaking of bean..." he asked with puppy dog eyes. "It's not like I would stop you. Go ahead" He kneeled down and put his hand to her protruding belly, feeling the life-force within.

It had been their daily ritual, in the morning and night he would reach out and feel their child through the force to attempt to communicate with it, as he did now. With a jolt of his head he looked up to Rey with confusion. "You feel that?" he asked. "What Ben. You're scaring me" she said with her brow furrowing into a worried expression. "I can sense two force signatures and I can feel yours separately." he said in awe. "Are you saying that...we're..." she trailed off with realization dawning on her face. "Twins, sweetheart. We're gonna have two babies" he said with a nervous laugh. "Are you happy?" She asked timidly "of course I am. Twins are genetic in my family, I suppose it would happen sooner or later. But wow, two babies, we might get two little girls just like their mama, with her firecracker personality." he says with a smirk "So bean and firecracker huh?" she says with a dopey smile. "Yeah, bean and firecracker."

"Com'on Solo, we got a movie night to plan. Get your ass into gear." she playfully taunts. "Indeed we do" he replies with a smirk.

* * *

"So twins huh?" Thron says. "Yeah, we just found out today" Ben says as he poured the galaxy grain popcorn into the bowl. "You excited?" Thron asked intrigued "Of course I am, it's just that I never thought that we would have a baby to start off with and now we have two. I'm overwhelmed. In a good way though" Ben sighs. "I mean it's not a bad thing man, every father goes through this. Hell it's still happening to me." Thron says with a faraway glance. "Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe I should just take this one step at a time" Ben says with understanding. "Com'on Solo, before our wives kill us, due to the lack of food in their bellies" Thron said with a laugh and Ben joined in happily. 

They walked out of the kitchen with armfuls of food that a normal person would scrunch their noses at, but to a pregnant women this was the embodiment of the force. Elise and Rey were wrestling on the couch and throwing pillows at each other with squeals of laughter. "Hey,hey, hey no wrestling when pregnant. You're carrying precious cargo ladies" Thron said with mock seriousness. "Maybe if you didn't take so long we wouldn't of been wrestling" says Rey with a mock glare, before she burst out laughing along with everyone in the room. They had all settled on an action movie that depicted a lonely boy in the slums of coruscant who became the greatest pirate in the galaxy. 

After it had ended, Rey and Elise were softly snoring on top of each other, while Ben and Thron both said their goodbyes and settled for bed. As was was settling into bed with Rey in his arms, he was mentally preparing for the reveal of their secret to his parents tomorrow.

* * *

Rey and Ben were walking to his parents little cottage on Naboo and Han answered the door. "Hey kids, come to see us old people again" he said with charm "Hi Han" she said and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. Ben then hugged Han in a macho style embrace and mentally prepared himself for the hurricane that was Leia Solo.

Leia rushed from the kitchen and embraced the both of them with kisses and hugs. "So, what can we do for you?" Han asked as they all sat at the table. "Well, you see... you're going to be grandparents. We're having twins" Re replied in the most casual way possible. Immediately Leia, Han and Chewie who had walked in embraced the two of them in a bone-crushing hug, offering them congratulations and Leia burst out with triumph "grandbabies!" with tears of joy running her cheeks. "You're going to be the best parents the galaxy has seen, you two" Leia said into Ben's leather jacket similar to Hans. "Rey, if you every need anything, advice on pregnancy or anything else, don't hesitate to call me. Also on the subject of calling me. Why was I second to know about this?" She asked in mock fury "Because they knew you'd act like hurricane Leia" Han said rumbling with laughter, as everyone laughed along with them. 

It was bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys!  
> As promised, here is the list of names:  
> *Also, just saying that I haven't chosen the sex of the babies yet.  
> Boys:  
> Jacen, mason, kalen, axel, atlas, lejo, koran, Arek, Jatt, dorian, ash, blaine, Jet
> 
> Girls:  
> Hanna, hope, Aya, Kyah, Antares (GOT vibes? lol), jaina, Aayla, Jade


	20. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> OH MY GOD!!! Please know that this story has been a constant on my mind and was never forgotten!!! School has been hectic and I just want to let you all know that this story isn't going to be abandoned. It will sometimes be left maybe for weeks at a time. Again. I'm so sorry, I'll try to get updates going. I'm also finding that I have a lack of ideas for the direction of the story. Feel free to pitch in some ideas in a PM (don't want to spoil anything hehe) 
> 
> And also if you still want to have a say for the baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise's baby's, there is a list of them on chapter 19. I really want everyone's opinion to be taken into consideration, so don't miss out!  
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

**6 weeks later...**

Rey was into her eleventh week of pregnancy and she was happy with her life to say the least. Ben had been so patient with her and was fussing over every little thing, even if she had barely any physical signs of pregnancy. Not that she didn't mind it, of course. Growing up on a desert planet takes a toll on a human and forces them to crave love and ones touch infinitely. While Ben fussed with her, getting food she craved and a shoulder and chest to cry on, he always made time to attempt to communicate with the children inside her womb that were only little sparks in the force. Every morning she would wake up to find him murmuring to her small nonexistent belly and figuring out the little wonders that had come into their lives.

Thron and Elise occasionally stopped by to discuss trade deals while Elise and Rey exchanged the latest on their lives. Alix dropped in too, not as much as Rey would have wanted too though. She had developed a bond with him and felt proud to call him her 'little brother'. They all usually forget that Alix is only 14 going onto 15 years of age, but he has the air of a century about him. He was on his way back from travelling across the galaxy in search of force sensitive children with Thron.

Finn and Rose were off world setting up trooper barracks across the galaxy and assessing the quality of training, whereas Poe and Zorii were on a diplomatic mission to cloud city to discuss trade routes and illegal pirating in the area (most likely spurred by Lando). Han and Leia see their old friend occasionally when he stops by the spaceport in Theed or comes to the cottage. But mostly they were spending their days enjoying their life in the countryside as they awaited the birth of their grandchildren.

Until it had all come crashing down that day...

* * *

 _**That** _ **_Day..._**

Ben and Rey had been at the market browsing items when Rey felt hungry (no surprise there). They had decided to walk around the food section of the market to determine what would agree with Rey's sense of smell and what would not. As they were coming around to a vendor who was shouting "Come on over and try Naboo's most delicious nerf soup!" Rey definitely could use some meat right now, and just like that her nose bought her and Ben to the stall to try some

"Ahhh Emperor and the lovely Empress. Would you like to try some Nerf soup?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Yes please." Rey said eagerly with a beaming smile. The vendor got a plastic cup from underneath the cart and proceeded to pour the soup with the succulent meat pieces with a ladle into the cup. Ben who had not spoken the entire time, enraptured with his giddy wife asked the vendor the price. "No price Emperor, _enjoy_ your meal." he said with an ugly smile.

Rey did not need any other encouragement slurping the soup on the spoon. "Ben?" she tentatively asked a few minutes later. "Yes, sweetheart?" he replied. "Is Nerf soup supposed to make you feel warm? My throat feels like its on fire" she said with furrowed eyebrows and hands clawing at her neck. "No. Are you not feeling well?" He asked panicked. "Ben-" before she could continue the hot contents of the soup spilled all over the dirt path as Rey slumped over, her eyes fluttering in Ben's arms. 

Ben's instincts kicked in and he called for the guards that were tailing them "HELP. THE EMPRESS NEEDS A MEDIC NOW!" He called in a panicked state as the he cradled an unconscious Rey in his arms. Next thing he knew the was a group of doctors and nurses from the local hospital with a stretcher coming towards him.

"Emperor Solo, we need to assess the situation with the Empress, could you please deposit her on the stretcher?" A nurse asked calmly. Ben gingerly lay her body down on the stretcher, stroking her check and looking at his wife with a haunted expression. "Is my wife going to be ok? What about the babies?" he asked going into shock. "Emperor Solo you're going into shock I need you to come with us to the hospital to give an indication of what exactly happened. OK? she said soothingly. He followed mindlessly.

* * *

"Ben!" His mother said walking at a fast pace with Han in tow and nervous expressions on their faces that matched his own. "Oh sweet boy, we only just got notified. Have you got any idea what happened?" she asked worriedly. "Nurse said she's stable but they still have to do some tests. They haven't let me see her yet" he said solemnly."You two always gettin' into trouble. Reminds me of your mother and I on the _Deathstar"_ Han says with a sigh. "Mom said that you were a 'scruffy-looking nerf herder' back then" Ben says with a small smile. "She does now does she?" He asks with an arching eyebrow facing Leia. "Don't look at me Han, you still look like the same Nerf herder." she snorts "I see how it is 'your worship'" he playfully sneers.

Their banter is interrupted by a nurse coming into the waiting room. "Emperor Solo?" she asked Ben. "Please, call me Ben" he says, eagerly ready to get to Rey. "OK, Ben. Your wife is in a stable condition, we took some blood samples and the blood-work came back positive for a rare poison used in bounty hunting called _'pleth_ '. It stops blood pumping to extremities and creates organ failure and then death. We are lucky we caught your wife at the time we did or she might not have made it. Another strange anomaly we found was that all the poison seems to be diluted into her blood as a result of this the poison is slowly receding and your children will be fine, they seem untouched." she finalises. "Can- can I see her?" he croaks. "Of course, just be mindful that she may be a little disorientated when she wakes." the nurse cautioned. The nurse left and Ben looked to his parents. "We'll wait here and you can call us when she's ready for visitors" Han says gently. Ben nods and continues down the hall, following Rey's blurred signature.

* * *

Once he arrives to her room he see's her once again hooked up to IV tubes and and he reminds himself he shouldn't get comfortable with the image. He goes over to her, careful of the wires and tubes, slowly stroking the wisps of hair that are in her eyes. Those very brown eyes open with fright and he sends soothing waves through the force-bond while stroking her cheek. "Ben?" she croaks, her throat parched from the lacked of water. "Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling" he says softly kissing her forehead. "mmmmnot good" she pouts. "I know you hate the hospital but you need to be here. I almost lost you again, Rey. My other half and my children. I wouldn't be able to live without you all." he sniffles into her hair. "Ben, shh. We're not going anywhere. Elise has been teaching me how to create a kind of shell around the babies so they are safe. I guess it worked."she said with a shrug and a small smile. He beamed at her and kissed her softly on the mouth before retreating back to croon at her "My intelligent wife once again" he said with a smile but still aware of the surrounding equipment.

"Did the doctors tell you anything? Is it my body?" she asks shrinking into herself. "No! Never think that Rey. It was never you. The soup had a lethal poison called _'Pleth'_ in it. Someone was trying to kill you."he says angrily. 

"As long as we have you Ben, we'll be fine. The force is with us as well. We have a lot of good people watching over us, don't we babies?" she says as she rubs her still flat stomach. In that moment Ben knows when he finds who is responsible, he is going to show his unbridled wrath for the person that attempted to bring his world crashing down. 'If its the last thing I do' he thinks determinedly.


	21. Revenge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets really protective and goes into Kylo mode... Rey gets a tad annoyed and Leia and Han visit them with some comfort and cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I've decided to do a double chapter update for the weekend in spite of all the time I haven't updated and also this was last minute but we'll give smut a go again for those that want it (* marks the beginning and end for those who want to read) 
> 
> Also, if you still want to have a say for the baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise's baby's, there is a list of them on chapter 19. I really want everyone's opinion to be taken into consideration, so don't miss out!  
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

_**A couple days later...** _

Rey was getting fed up. Yep. Ben was acting like a wild Rancor, brooding in the shadows of their home day and night. Rey has had enough and has decided to take action. She walks down the hallways of the Theed palace until she reaches the closed door of the study room. Not even bothering to knock on the door she turned the door knob to reveal Ben, engulfed in documents spread around the table. 

"What are you doing?" she asks with gritted teeth, barely holding her anger back. At first, he doesn't acknowledge her presence but then his head tilts up from his work, with a frustrated furrow to his brows. "I'm trying to find out who poisoned you. The street vendor is in custody and is being questioned currently by Finn. I'm looking for any rabid First Order groups that need to be investigated." he says absentmindedly. 

"Could you tell me why you haven't bothered talking to me or even acknowledged me for the past week?" She says with fire in her eyes. If he gives her a pathetic answer, she's going to go full Sith and kill him. She's had enough.

Just like that, the cogs in his mind turn and he knows. He feels the waves of abandonment, anger and sadness rolling off her from the past week. Immediately he wants to gather her up in his arms and beg for forgiveness for being a complete fool.

"Rey, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to give you some time to recover, I thought maybe I could use that time finding who did this to you and fix it. I couldn't do anything. You should have seen yourself Rey. You were so small and pale in that hospital bed. I thought I was going to lose you. Our children. Everything I held dear would have been ripped from me and I would be broken. Forgive me my love" he says with his head hanging and deep waves of remorse flowing through to her end of the bond.

"Of course I forgive you Ben." she says with a sad smile going over to him and perching herself on his lap. Taking his head in her hands she brings it to meet her eyes." You have to have hope though, for our children, for us, for the galaxy." she urges him. 

"I know, but what if I lost you, I-" she cuts him off with a swift kiss before breaking away and smoothing his hair away from his face. "No matter what Ben, I'll always be with you." she says with a kiss to the corner of his lips. It doesn't stop there though, Rey deepens the kiss and she'll only attribute it to pregnancy hormones in order to not inflate Ben's already massive ego. Ben breaks away and quirks an eyebrow.

"You are a weird one during pregnancy Rey" he says with a chuckle but Rey only pouts and looks down playfully.

"Its not my fault Ben! Its the hormones!" she insists.

"Mhmm I'm sure it is Rey. Just couldn't get enough of me could you" he chuckles and kisses he again, teasing her neck with hot swipes of his tongue behind her lobe and down to her collarbone. "You're sure Rey?" he questions her, stopping himself before it goes too far. "Just shut up and kiss me Ben Solo" she says with small laugh.

************************************

He carries her over to the large couch in his office, nuzzling her neck and continuing with small open mouth kisses to her cleavage, making heat flush down to her core "Ben" she moans, writhing under him. He then moves his mouth to meld their lips together in a passionate lock before Rey probes his mouth seeking entrance, which he happily gave.

Although the initial few weeks of her pregnancy were filled with arousal, it came in spikes and fluctuated depending on what she was feeling. Ben was great and would offer to sate her needs whenever it arose but he also became somewhat aroused by the idea that Rey was carrying a part of him inside of her, marking her as his and his as hers.

Ben's lips left Rey's and started trailing down her jaw and her neck, sucking wet hot kisses. While Ben's mouth trailed a fiery path down her body, his hands hovered under her tunic to her legs and her little bump that was forming. Trailing higher to cup her clothed breast, which were sensitive to touch. Before he continued Rey stilled his hand with her own "be gentle. They're a little sore" she says softly. Alarm immediately clouds his face and he asks "Why? Did something happen?From the poison?" he blathered in panic. "No Ben. My body is just getting ready to provide for the baby's I think. Breastfeeding I'm pretty sure" she says thoughtfully.

He nods and tells her "If I hurt you Rey, tell me immediately, Ok?" he says while stroking her cheek. She nods in response and Ben continues his exploration.

He unfolds the layers of her tunic and discards them on the floor before kneeling and taking off her pants and undergarments, revealing her tanned flesh with splatters of freckles. He then kisses her softly, before trailing kisses down her jaw, neck and chest. "Ben please" she begs "What do you want sweetheart?" he tentatively asks. "Touch me. please" she breathes out. Ben complies touching her nipples and feeling the supple skin react to his touch. "oh god's Ben" she moans. Spurred on by her, Ben licks down her sternum and around her areolas, slowly teasing her until she's writhing under him. He then switches to her nipple, circling the bud and sucks until she is moaning and thrusting against his pelvis, seeking friction. He then pulls apart and she whines in frustration. "Bennnnn, why'd you stop?" she pants with half lidded eyes. "I'm just taking my clothes off Rey. Just be patient love" he croons lovingly.

she complies and he returns to his previous ministrations slowly he trails his mouth from her breasts, showering them both with equal attention, to her bump and lower. Rey only groans in anticipation, trailing his hands under the waistband of her underwear, finding her folds and lightly teasing. Rey's chest was heaving as she looked at Ben's own hooded eyes. "Just relax baby." he whispered. 

His thumb found he clit and started to circle. He then dragged a finger through her folds to accumulate her slick and used it to moisten his fingers, once again finding her clit and rubbing it. Rey's hands fisted the sheets in response. "Ben, so good." she babbles. "Gods Rey, your so wet already." he groans. He then presses a kiss to her knee and he removes his hands, spreading her legs, exposing herself to his hungry gaze. Ben bought his mouth to her folds and lapped her. In response, Rey moaned and writhed under him, forcibly grabbing his head and pulling his mouth to her center, urging him on.

She tasted different, he thought as he continued to taste her. Its probably the pregnancy changing her body he thinks. He continued and Rey bucked her hips up in response, seeking more from him. Ben got the memo and thrust his tongue into her tight center, he felt Rey's walls spasm in response.

Relishing in her pleasure, he gently pushed a finger into her, licking her clit, she started rocking in time with Ben's finger, urging her orgasm closer. "mmnn ready Benny. Want you now" she whined. He slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed the head of his length and lined it up with her center, Smearing the head of his manhood with her juices, her arousal evident over the bond and he slowly slid inside.

Rey's walls tightened at the intrusion and she clawed at Ben's back, thrusting in time. God's this was perfect she thought. He kept on thrusting into her while whispering "I love you Rey" Ben says breathlessly as he started to pick up the pace, when he felt a tingle come from the Rey's end of the bond. "I love you too Ben" he thrusts again with heightened pace, Rey reached around his neck and brought him down for a searing kiss, while he palmed her behind and pulled her closer seeking more contact. 

As they rocked together, they both were reaching their peaks fast. Their moans reverberated off the walls of the office and heightened their arousal. As they both reached climax Rey's walls fluttered and Ben increased the pace of his thrusts, meeting Rey's own thrusts. Her walls fluttered and contracted around his length, spurring on his orgasm and they both released, like a wave flowing through the bond and engulfing them both.

**********************

Rey lay her head on Ben's chest both of them still breathing heavily, before turning her around so she was lying lazily on his chest. Ben kissed her head stroked her bare back, reminiscing in the afterglow, while Rey was stroking his hair out of his face. She clung to him and he wrapped his arms around her lithe body, holding her closer and stroking her small baby bump. 

"We have to talk about names soon" he murmurs into her hair.

"Mmm. Your mother actually was going to give me a book of Alderaanian baby names as well as a general book." she said drawing circles on his skin.

"So something traditional or unique?" he asks as he strokes her sides.

"I think we could make it new while also having history behind it. I want them to know where they came from." she says thoughtfully and he hums in agreement. "Something was happening today actually, I can't seem to remember though." Just before Ben can inquire more on the topic a knock comes from the door.

"Yes?" Ben shouts.

A nasal voice travels through the door "Emperor Solo, you have guests in the main room"

"Who?" Ben asks confused

"Your parent, your majesty" he responds

"Ughhh" Ben moans, nuzzling into Rey's shoulder, hoping he can just snuggle up with her all day and escape the world.

Rey pipes up and says "Tell them we'll be there in a couple minutes"

"Very well Empress" and then footsteps were heard retreating down the hall.

"Do we have to?" Ben pouts. "Yes, of course we do you dolt. Plus, Leia probably made some of those biscuits that I love from Alderaan." she says eagerly.

"Of course its the food" he chuckles and they both gather their clothing ready to face his parents.


	22. Revenge Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia come to check up on how Rey's recovering and names are suggested. Finn also makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I haven't been feeling too well for the last 2 weeks (Not COVID lol, just an upset stomach). I'm feeling better now so here's the update.  
> Feel free to PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction.  
> Also, if you still want to have a say for the baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise's baby's, there is a list of them on chapter 19. I really want everyone's opinion to be taken into consideration, so don't miss out!  
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

_They both gather their clothing ready to face his parents..._

When Ben and Rey reach the sitting room Han and Leia are standing next to each other watching the holo news. Han is dressed in his typical leather jacket and flight pants with his blaster holstered, while Leia is wearing beige leggings a top of the same colour with a dark blue vest. Ben also notices that his mother's hair has changed from her traditional mourning braid to a still intricate braid but for married everyday use. His father still has his hair unkempt but oddly neat and he has shaved, leaving his face clean.

When Leia's eyes catch his her face upturns and blooms into a broad smile. She rushing over to them both, enveloping them in a hug and peppering kisses onto their cheeks and foreheads. As soon as her eyes properly meet Rey's she has that classic disapproving motherly look about her. Ben mentally groans.

"Rey dear, you should be on bed-rest you're still recovering." she says with her arms on her hips unimpressed.

"Leia honestly I'm fine." Rey replies with a smile. "And plus, I get stiff when I stay in bed for too long."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement Leia replies "Very well, just take it one step at a time dear. You've endured more than any expectant mother should." she says with a sad smile. 

Han sees his chance to barge in on the conversation and says "You two don't stop do you? Like a bunch of rabbits goin' at it" he chuckles. Both Rey and Ben's face bloom with embarrassment. Leia is outraged "Han!" she says shocked, giving him a light slap on the chest. "What?" He says with an innocent smile. "You don't stop do you scoundrel?" she glares. "Just speaking the truth. Plus it's normal for this time of pregnancy, right Leia?" he says attempting to hide his laughter. "Han, be quiet before your son and your daughter-in-law combusts from embarrassment." Leia says exasperatingly.

"Eh, they only know I'm playin'. So how've you been anyway?" he asks

"Please sit down Han, Leia. I'll go fetch some tea." says Rey. "I'll come with you dear" hollers Leia from the sitting room, leaving Ben with his father.

"How you holdin' up kid? I know you weren't coping that well." Han says in an understanding manner.

"I'm doing fine. I'm worried about Rey, she never stops moving around and I was an absolute idiot this week to her" he huffs

"Listen kid, don't get all hung up over this. We'll find out who did it. I've got Chewie, Lando and a few other associates tracking down possible places and affiliations with the poison. Now I also wanted to talk to you about something else."When your mom was a couple of months pregnant with you, something similar happened with her. We were going on a routine diplomatic mission to Coruscant , walking around in the street. Your mom got shot in the back pretty good, still has the scar." he says with a sad sigh.

"How come I've never heard this?" Ben asks in confusion and shock that this occurred.

"We just never did. It reminded your mom and I that you were so fragile that we were helpless.That's why you going to Snoke hit us hard, It reminded me how helpless I was... anyway, she lost a lot of blood. The doctors told me it wasn't likely that you would survive and that your mom's heart was failing her. My whole world was crumbling and in that moment I knew that smuggling, hell even the falcon could not even compare to what I would lose if I lost you two" he says sniffling a little.

"Dad, I-I" Ben struggles to formulate the words.

"I know Ben. I know. If I could go back I would and make sure it never happened but your Mom's here, she recovered. Something with the force happened and you were born a couple moths later. Point is, during those moments when I found out your mom and you were ok I just felt anger. Anger that someone would take you both away from me. So for a couple weeks I left to track down asshole that did it. Didn't get too far, Chewie yelled a lot and hit me a little. I realised that my wife needed comfort but I was so caught up trying to avenge her that I lost track of what meant most to _her_. Always be there for Rey, even when she doesn't want it. She's stubborn that girl." he chuckles

"Oh believe me, I know" Ben says with a little laugh. "Wanna crack open some Corellian whiskey and watch the podraces?" Ben asks. "Thought you'd never ask kid" Han replies with a smirk.

* * *

Rey and Leia were preparing drinks when Leia spoke up "How are you feeling truly dear? I know pregnancy is not the easiest thing especially with twins." she says with an encouraging smile.

"I feel happy one day and sad the next. Ben is so good to me, I know he's going to be an amazing father but I'm a little scared about becoming a mother." Rey says biting her lip nervously.

"I understand your hesitation my dear but as I get older I've come to realise that children are the greatest gift after your partner. They brighten your day and they reassure you that you have a capability to help them learn and be functioning adults one day. Its a big responsibility but it comes with its fair share of fun. I can still remember the day Ben was born. He had a little tuft of jet black hair on his head, a little pout and he opened his eyes and stared into my soul, opening up an incomprehensible type of love I have never felt before, only with you and him."

"Leia, thank you. You have made me feel so included in your family... thank you for opening up your family to me" Rey says getting teary.

"Oh Rey, sweet girl. Regardless of Ben you will always be the daughter I never had and I'm sure Han would agree. Now look at you, you have your own little ones on the way. I should be thanking you for all you've done for our family. Always remember you will have a place" she says with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hormones killing you yet?" Leia asks playfully. "You've got no idea." Rey says with a chuckle.

"It is totally normal and I suppose for twins that are force sensitive it is completely understandable. May I ask, have you been able to feel them yet?" Leia asks with curiosity.

"Yes. Every morning and night Ben plays with them I guess that's what you would call it. It's more colours than anything. We need to start thinking of names though, I want to get the nursery furnished before they come" Rey says thoughtfully.

"Oh! That reminds me. I bought you your biscuits and the name book, It has also got names from Naboo if you want as well." she says with a smile

"Thank you Leia. Now the hard part is choosing names." she said. "From my experience choose something that suits their energy. I chose Ben because Obi-wan was my light and so is my son, I'm sure whatever names you choose will be wonderful Rey, just focus on you and Ben. We better get this tea outside before it gets cold" Leia muses

"Thanks for the advice Leia" Rey says with a small smile. "Anytime dear".

* * *

As Rey and Leia walk out with the cups and pot their noses are assaulted by the smell of alcohol and yelling. "What in the Gods are you two doing?" Leia asks disapprovingly, setting the cups down.

"We're watching the podraces" says Ben. "And the whiskey?" Leia asks. "I have my ways" Ben replies with a smirk, Leia just rolls he eyes and mutters something like 'so much like his father.'

After hours of generous chatter Ben asks if his parents would like to stay the night "Oh no dear, we'll get out of your hair. I have food already prepared at home anyway, you two enjoy your night." Leia says sipping the remainder of her tea. 

"Very well, if you ever want to you'd be most welcome" says Rey with a smile.

"Thank you dear. I'm sure we'll take you up on your offer in the future, for now I need to get this old man home" Leia says nodding at Han

"If I'm old what does that make you then huh?" he says mock offended.

"younger I guess" she says with a chuckle. "Rey if you need anymore biscuits be sure to send a holo or visit and let me know how you go with names?"

"We will Leia, enjoy your night"

"Bye kids" says Han as he hugs them both and exit to the main hallways out of the palace.

* * *

Rey and Ben always prefer to maintain their own home and its why there is only a few butlers that really are only for the door. So they clean up and settle on the couch. Ben in a robe topless with sleep plants while Rey wears a nice camisole. As they lay on the couch mindless touching and stroking each other the holo goes off. Ben retrieves it off the table and see's Finn when he answers. Before Ben starts talking Rey bounds over to him and snatches the holo. "Finn!" she screams in excitement. "Hiya peanut? How you feeling? I trust Ben has been taking care of you" the man says with a small smile. "Of course I'm fine. Where are you now?" she asks bursting with excitement "orbiting Veruna, its a moon off of Naboo actually." Then he turns to Ben.

"We got a solid lead. We found em"


	23. Revenge Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Thron meet Finn on Veruna to investigate the suspected perpetrators of Rey's poisoning. Rey and Elise are sidelined. Gossip ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Studying and writing essays are finished so here is a chapter :)  
> Feel free to PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction.  
> Also, if you still want to have a say for the baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise's baby's, there is a list of them on chapter 19. I really want everyone's opinion to be taken into consideration, so don't miss out!  
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

_Finn: "We got a solid lead. We found em"_

It had been minutes since Finn's com and Ben was in a flurry of panic for his imminent departure. Rey was currently packing his attire needed when she felt muscular arms wind around her waist on the silk fabric of her camisole and a warm mass behind her. "Ben" she whispered nuzzling into his neck and craning around to face him.

Ben preferred if Rey never left his side but he couldn't let the matter go on any longer, consuming his worst fears. "Rey, promise me you won't do anything impulsive while I'm gone" he said nuzzling her hair. "You have nothing to worry about Ben. Elise will be with me and the guards will be close by if needed." Rey gently grasped his hand in hers and bought it to the small swell of her stomach. " _We'll_ be fine" she said kissing him softly and looking up into his chocolate orbs. "I'm gonna kill the bastard" he mutters darkly anger growing in his features. 

"Ben" she says tilting his face to her eyeline. "If we are to rule we must lead by example. I can't have you kill the man because he hurt me. He will have a trial and sentenced accordingly, or else we're no better than the Empire." she said smoothing the soft hair on his neck,before bringing her hand down to his cheek and stroking it lightly.

She continued lightly stroking his face, immersing herself in his force signature. She then leaned up to kiss him lightly which Ben responded to enthusiastically slowly backing her to the bed before the comm went off. "kriff" he curses. Rey would laugh if this wasn't a goodbye so she settles for a huff. "Ben" says Thron on the other end of the comm. "Thron?" Ben asks. "Ship leaves in ten, hurry and get your ass here" he says with a chuckle. Ben responds with a grunt and ends the comm and turns to Rey.

She looks at him with a sad smile and grabs one of his discarded shirts. "Com'on I'll help you pack" she says. They continue packing in silence continuing to the hanger, neither one refusing to say farewell first. Once they were at the docking bay Thron and Elise were seen a few metres away saying their goodbyes.

"Ben. Remember what I told you, lead by example. If you need anything comm me or use the bond" she said leaning up to kiss him one final time, tears dripping. Ben melted into the kiss and sent waves of soothing energy to her and the babies who were restless for their father's attention. Pulling back he leaned to whisper in Rey's ear "I love you. All three of you." resting his hand on her stomach. "I love you too Ben. May the force be with you"Ben pulled away with a sad smile knowing if he glanced back he would never leave. Thron and Elise looked like they were mirroring the conversation they just had, leaving a teary Elise and stricken Thron.

Rey walked over to Elise and embraced her in a sisterly hug "They'll be fine or I'm going to have to fight some force ghosts" she smiles and Elise gives a watery chuckle. As the gangplank closes and the ship flies off for Veruna Rey pulls back from Elsie and says "Com'on lets go back to the palace. I heard the most scandalous story about a Mandalorian duke" and off they went, awaiting the return of their husbands.

* * *

**_On the falcon..._ **

"So how far's Veruna?" asked Thron. "Not that far, we'll be there in minutes. We'll meet Finn in a cantina on the outskirts and then we'll go from there." Ben says steering the yolk of the falcon.

"Rey was teary I'm guessing?" Thron sniffed

"Yeah, but I think she knows that this is a pretty routine mission. Also, promise me something."

"Anything" Thron says

"When we work out who did this, hold me back or I'm going to punch the kriff out of this guy" he says with a growl.

"Yeah ok, and then when you vault me into a wall with the force I'll be sure to help you. Just think of what Rey would do. Light side and all that jazz" he chuckles. 

"She's a minx that one." Ben huffs

"And you think Elise is angelic.Please. They're probable tearing down the palace right now" Thron snorts

* * *

Truth be told its not easy to move with two pregnant women. One being almost ready to deliver at seven months and one at 2 and a half months pregnant. So they did the only thing they could and they gossiped and ate their share of sweets.

"I heard that the Duke had a secret affair with a one of his maids" Rey gasps in fake shock

"How will the world of propriety cope with such class difference. The heavens above will open and engulf us all" Elise said with a full bellied laugh.

"I also heard they'll elope because she's pregnant" Elise says.

"Well good luck to her. Pregnancy will be a great provisional basis for their relationship. I know Ben has his fair share of moments with me" Rey said with laughter.

"Oh don't you worry sister, its the same all round. I just want him out already, I'm tired and I want to be able to see my toes for once" Elise says with a groan.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Rey queries

"Yes actually but its a really long list"

"You gonna tell me or not?" Rey chuckles

"Oh! Yeah totally. We were thinking because its a boy maybe something like Mason, Axel, Leo or Ash. Its not finalised but we need to hurry because this little guy-" she says rubbing her stomach -"won't stop growing because we need to choose a name"

"Well I like them all and whatever you choose will be perfect. You're lucky you only have to name one" Rey laughs.

"Have you and Ben decided on some names?" Elise asks

"I mean we have a book but we haven't said anything yet, with everything going on"

"I mean you're kinda lucky, you get two at the same time. They won't have to be alone, unlike my bubby."

"You'll have more after him won't you though?" Rey asks with worry

"Oh definitely, if we get there. We always discussed having a good amount of kids but I want to take my time with the first one and see where we go. You know?"

"Ben and I will definitely have our hands full with these two. They're already so responsive in the force making a racket." she laughs lightly 

"Only time will tell I guess. In the meantime lets dig into these pastries they look divine" said Elise both her and Rey foaming at the mouth which was the complete opposite compared to their counterparts.

* * *

_**Veruna** _

As Ben approached the Cantina with Thron they were greeted by figures from all walks of life but mainly mercenaries and hired guns. Entering the Cantina they were welcomed by the scent of cheap liquor and sex. Of course.

As they meandered through the thick flock of people they were called over by a waitress who showed them to a back room. Before that could happen a twi'lek women barely dressed started dancing too close for Ben's comfort. "Not interested lady" Ben muttered. Ignoring him the scantly clad woman addressed him "Well hello there, I have a room in the back if you're interested. You know with you being an unattended handsome man all alone." She drawled out in a seductive manner. Thron could only stifle his laughter behind Ben.

"Look, I'm here on confidential business and if you get in my way again you'll regret it." he says darkly.

"Well sheesh boy toy, no need to get all worked up. I'll find you" she said with a wink and walked off into the crowd.

"Your face!" Thron burst out laughing

"I'm glad me being uncomfortable makes you happy Thron. Really glad." Ben said sarcastically. "Just shut up and lets go to the back" Ben mutters

"Oh with that lady? Rey is gonna be piss-" Ben interrupted "mention it again. See what happens" Ben says getting in his face.

"Hey, hey,hey. Only kidding com'on let's see what Finn's got for us." Thron says still attempting to hinder a chuckle.

As they continued through the bar to the back they saw Finn next to a man tied up to a chair.

"Ben, Thron" Finn says brightly, walking over and shaking Finn's hand. "How you been? Hows Rey? Elise?" Finn asks

"Everyone's good but will be a whole load better once we find this asshole." Ben says 

"Well you're in luck, we tracked this guy down." Finn says gesturing to the man in the chair "Apparently him and this guy are in the same circle, I couldn't get anything out of him and I was hoping you could pull something with the force and see where we go." said Finn.

"That can definitely be arranged" Ben said darkly focusing on the man in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll, so in this chapter I've wrote my kinda finalised list for Thron and Elise's baby boy. If you have any other names or would like to vote on the name you like, give me a shout in the comments :)


	24. Revenge Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Veruna Ben, Thorn and Finn attempt to extract the information on the perpetrator of Rey's poisoning. Elise and Rey continue their chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is a short chapter because *hides* I have a lot to put in and I'd rather it broken up.  
> Feel free to PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction.  
> Also, if you still want to have a say for the baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise's baby's, there is a list of them on chapter 19. I really want everyone's opinion to be taken into consideration, so don't miss out!  
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

_**Veruna...** _

_"That can definitely be arranged" Ben said darkly focusing on the man in the chair._

Ben focused on the man in front of him who was just coming back into consciousness. "Who was the person that poisoned the Empress?" Ben demanded with a bark.

"Please, I'll do anything! He has mercenaries stationed at my home and said if I ever ratted him out he would kill my wife and kids. Please Emperor Solo I'm sorry about you're wife. please!"

"Who is it?" he asked with clenched teeth

"A Togruta mercenary by the name of Sole Lodossen. He specialises in using the poison _'_ _Pleth',_ it's his trademark." the man babbles to Ben with wide fearful eyes.

"Very well...?" Ben trails off searching for the mans name.

"Kul Barburn, Emperor Solo" the man murmured.

"Very well Kul. Your family will be safe. I will send a team to deal with the mercenaries. Is there anything else you can tell me about this man?" Ben probes

"I know that he works for some underground cult. I'm not sure what they specialise in but I heard it's dark stuff. He works out of the caverns out in the valley. I'd be careful dealing with him, he has a sort of... darkness about him" the man trails off.

"Thank you for your information but I think you'll find I also have a 'certain darkness' as well. I will give you one thousand credits for you and your family to get you back on your feet" Ben orders.

"Emperor Solo, It's too much. I'm the one who owes you my life" the man insists.

"If I am to lead the galaxy, I need to lead by example. Go be with your family, all will be well" Ben says with a hidden smile as walks out the cantina with Finn and Thron at his side to search for Sole Lodossen.

* * *

_**Naboo** _

"I'm soooo bored" Elise groans into a plush white cushion.

"Same here, but Ben said we can't go out." Rey says with a pout.

"He's so uptight half the time, doesn't it get annoying?" she asks curiously 

"He's only usually like that when something compromises my safety, then he becomes a distracted asshole. Otherwise he's fine" Rey chuckles.

"I'm not sure if you know of his earlier life...but... Ben never has someone as close as you to comfort him. Thron and I tried...Gods knows we did... but he just couldn't process what was going on and how to evaluate it" Elise says with a sigh. "I think its his way of preventing you pain and suffering that happened with him"

"As a dyad in the force, it's one of it's perks. Gaining insight into our feelings, our lives and our emotions towards certain...things. I know Ben never had anyone and it is like a nail to the heart. He was all alone and I wasn't there, I couldn't help him. Snoke was clawing at his mind ever since he was in the womb and... I hope the same doesn't happen to our little ones. Ben agrees with me there and I know he'll be an attentive father, if not a little overbearing but I help him when I can and we're healing together. I love him with all my heart but he needs to learn I'm not some...delicate flower"

"Pshh who would think your a delicate flower? Your a freakin' Jedi" she laughs

"You'd be suprised Elise. As much as I love him, Ben is like a mother hen around me. It's kinda adorable though." she muses

"I bet" Elise says with a smirk "Thron is really uptight about everything now 'Lee, be careful', 'Lee don't eat that','Lee, it's not good for the baby'." she huffs.

"I completely understand. Ben is the same. I also see their perspective though. We're carrying the babies but they really have no control of what happens to us in terms of biology. They're a bit helpless and it's their way of trying to help."

"I guess you're right. It's just a bit annoying, especially when my hormones go crazy and I'm at his throat one minute and wanting him the next" Elise says chuckling

"Pregnancy is weird" Rey says with a shrug

* * *

_**Veruna** _

"So where did he say this guy is?" Finn asks

"Somewhere in caverns in a valley. Com'on, we'll take the _Falcon_ there." Ben said

Once they boarded the freighter and landed in the valley, they were assaulted by the smell of sulphur and a draft from within the cave. The willowy breath of the cave licked Ben's shoulders and he shivered at the ominous environment.

"Okay we're gonna have to split. Finn take the left, Thron you take the right and I'll take the middle. Lets make this quick gentlemen."

As Ben meandered their way through the cave system he saw the telltale signs of firelight dancing on the cave walls. An abandoned camp and supplies, as if the person had run off seconds ago. Ben was on guard as he checked for signs of movement, when his eye caught sight of a leather backed book with a First Order insignia on it. It all makes sense that they'd still be after him, he did betray them but he is angry that it came so close to taking Rey and his children away from him forever. As Ben continued contemplating, unbeknown to him a figure within the shadows pounced on him, knocking him in the head with rock, passing out onto the cold stone floor.

* * *

_**Naboo** _

Rey felt a pang in the force and she instantly attempted to contact Ben _"Ben, are you ok?"_ No response. _"Ben?"_ _Kriff._

"Everything ok?" asked Elise, sensing a change in Rey's force signature.

"I don't know. I felt something weird and then I tried to contact Ben with the force bond and he's not answering. Its like the line is severed." Rey says with a frown

"Maybe he's just concentrating on a situation and didn't hear you?" Elise tries

"No. Somethings definitely wrong, I need to-" Rey said before she was stopped by their guard.

"Empress, you have a guest" 

"Who is it?" she asks with a frown. Who would be here at this time?

"Its me"


	25. Revenge Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Elise gets a surprise visitor and we find out what happened to Ben, Finn and Thron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I just wanna say how much I've loved hearing positivity and feedback in the comments! It makes me feel great and further puts depth to my writing and the plot. I value all your support and feedback so much, sending love to all!  
> Feel free to PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction.  
> Also, if you still want to have a say for the baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise's baby's, there is a list of them on chapter 19. I really want everyone's opinion to be taken into consideration, so don't miss out!  
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

_**"Its me"** _

"Alix? What are you doing here, I thought you were in the outer-rim? Have you heard from Ben?" Rey asks hurriedly.

"Woah, easy there Rey." He says with a smile holding her shoulders. "I came back because the force gave me a nudge and plus there's no one force sensitive out there" he says with a huff. "As for Ben, what's happened?"

"He went to find the person that poisoned me on Veruna. Stupid man, now he's going to get himself killed because he can't let things go. Ugh, why does he have to be like this!" she growls.

"Well I suppose he has a reason Rey. I mean it is fair for him to feel that way, you could've died" he said softly

"I'm well aware Alix. He's only been saying that every time I mention it."

"I'm sure Ben's fine Rey. Even if we were to go, we're not in any condition to fight or do strenuous activity." Elise implores.

"I'm not going to stand here while my husband could be in danger or worse. I'm leaving." she growls as she briskly walks out the door leaving Alix and Elise in knowing silence.

"So, who wants to do the honours?" Elise says with a huff.

"Ben's gonna kill me" Alix mutters

"Better that than compromising her safety" Elise shrugs.

"Guess you're right. I'll go get her"

"Good luck" she winks as Alix jogs out through the hall.

* * *

When Alix arrives at the hangar he spots Rey talking to one of the ship technicians.

"So she's good to fly?" Rey asks desperately.

"Good to go Empress" the technician says with a nod.

"REY!" Alix shouts and Rey turns in acknowledgement. "Look, Alix I don't want to hurt you so please either let me go or tag along." she huffs in frustration.

"I'm sorry to do this Rey" Alix says before way a hand over her face and casting her into sleep and catching her, breaking her fall.

"Sorry Empress, but I don't particularly want to face the wrath of you or your husband. I'll make sure he's ok. May the force be with you" Alix says before depositing her limp body into a guards arms and running onto the ship before breaking atmo and setting his course for Veruna.

* * *

**Veruna**

Waking up, Ben was mildly aware of a sharp pain on his wrists where he imagined binding of some sort, preventing him from escaping. _Kriff_. Force suppression cuffs, of course. As he contemplated a way to escape, a Togruta with scars marring his face and an ugly smile ventured out of the shadows and into the firelight that reflected off the walls.

"Well, Well, well. Look what we have here. Ben Solo, or should I say Kylo Ren. TRAITOR of the First Order and deceiver of the ones closest to him." he sneered. 

"Shut up you cowardly piece of shit! You almost killed my wife!" Ben roared, lashing against the chains.

"Yes, a miscalculation on my part. A higher dose would have done the job and killed the bitch though." the man said nonchalantly.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!" He roared, teeth gnashing like a beast ready to leap.

"With you dead, I might even get to know what the hype is about and have a go for myself. I will make sure to eradicate your offspring as well Ren, no scum of your blood should be crawling the galaxy." He says with a cruel ugly laugh.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND MY CHILDREN! I WILL GUT YOU AND LEAVE YOU TO WATCH THE VULTURES EAT YOUR INSIDES!" Ben roared with savagery, slowly feeling the dark engulf him, intoxicating his soul.

"There he is! There's the Kylo Ren I've heard so much about, embracing the dark side. Your grandfather would be disappointing in what you've become Ren. A withering coward who kneels at the feet of a Jedi whore who bares a cowards children." The man roars with passion.

"You do not know anything about me. You're the lowest scum of the galaxy, attempting to kill a woman and children. Absolute filth." Ben yells with fury and disgust.

"Well we can't all be perfect, can we now Ren. I heard that you hated the Jedi with all your being and now? You worship at her feet like some blithering child"

"A man like you would never understand" Ben huffs resigned.

"Anyway, there are times to talk and times for silence. Goodnight Ren." The bounty hunter says before knocking Ben out with a club.

* * *

Finn and Thron knew something was wrong. Ben's force signature was dwindling on and off and there was echoes along the walls, along with screams. Definitely not good.

"Thron, what do we do?" Asks Finn in a hushed voice

"I reckon we stick together and see where the tunnels go. Something's happened to Ben and we have to hurry before shit goes down."

"Yeah ok, let's go then."

Thron and Finn continue to trek further into the cave when they see firelight reflecting off the stone walls and voices "There are others?" the man asks

"Well there are three sets of footprints, probably more force sensitives." the guard mutters.

"Be on alert and tell the others to be prepared for more force sensitives." The man says.

"Yes sir" the guard replies as he walked in the opposite direction.

Suddenly Thron feels a throbbing in the back on his head. The force is slowly being pried away from him as he struggles with his mental grasp, slumping to the groud and fisting his golden hair. "Ahhhhh!" He screams in pain. Finn is baffled by the situation and kneels down on the floor next to Thron, taking his shoulders and shaking him. "Hey! Hey! Thron, buddy what's wrong?" Finn asks with sheer panic

"My head! It feels like my head is being pried open with hot irons." At first Finn cannot comprehend it and then he is struck with the same overwhelming feeling. He feels as if his eyes are being gauged out of his head with a hot iron. All at once everything goes black.

* * *

**Naboo**

The first thing Rey notices when she wakes is that the force is no longer with her, as if numbed. Worst of all, she's restrained to her bed. _Great. Absolutely Kriffing great!._ She's going to kill Alix when she see's him next. It's not really his fault though, he was only trying to help and Rey huffs a sigh and looks at the ceiling. 

"I'd be laughing right now if you weren't in this predicament. Seriously though, it looks like you're about to embark on some bondage journey" Elise says with a snort

"Elise, please let me go. Please" She says with puppy eyes.

"Nope. Not until Ben comes back and can manage you. I'm starting to think that your kids are going to be hellions."

"Hey now, my kids will be angels. Only because their mama is the purest being alive and their father is the devil when he wants to be" She laughs hardheartedly. 

"I'm sorry Rey, but I can't let you out. Ben will be back soon. You'll see." Elise says with a small encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

**Veruna**

Finn groans when he wakes with the worst headache. Worse than that time he went and had drinks with Poe and Rey on Coruscant and that was definitely a killer. He inspects his surroundings and sees a Togruta twirling a knife. This is their man and by the looks of it they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Ben was slumped unconscious against the wall, with blood running down his hairline and shoulder. Probably a head wound. Whereas Thron was slumped on the side, face in the dirt, although his eyes were open staring into the fire. "Thron" Finn whispered.

"Shh" Thron said. Finn was deeply befuddled as to what was happening that he just quirked an eyebrow and huffed, looking at the cave ceiling. Well if this was his last night? Day? whatever alive he needed to make peace with himself. For all those he killed in the resistance and for his crimes in the First Order and Rose. His lover and soulmate. She would be crushed, how would she live without him?

"Can you stop thinking so hard? Hey big deal?" Wait, he knew that voice. It couldn't be, he was definitely concussed.

"Han?" Finn said with a shaky voice.

"Hey kid, we're here to get you. Don't blow my cover though. Stay here and I'll find a way to knock this guy out" Han whispered and Finn responded with a curt nod.

Finn was aimlessly searching the room again for anything to entertain him when his eyes landed on Thron and a look of recognition passed them both. They were both going to be safe. Everything would be ok. He'd get to see his family again. He thought with a wide smile.

"What ya smiling at FN-2187?" The Togruta asked, immediately flaring Finn's anger.

"If you must know, it's knowing that you'll get whats coming to you. You absolute coward! You almost killed my best friend and her children!" Finn roared.

"Well if you think about it I was actually doing the galaxy a favour. The Skywalker bloodline would end and that pathetic friend of yours, the Jedi whore would get justice for her crimes against the First Order."

Finn could only look at the man in disgust "You're a sociopath. You have to have something really wrong to see unborn children die. Justice will be served and I'll be the one looking at you."

As Finn said this Han jumped out of the shadows blaster in hand and shot the Togruta in the chest, rendering him unconscious. Shit. "HAN! Why'd you do that?! We needed him!"

Han, in true Solo fashion just waved him off and muttered "It's on stun big deal. No problems. Now let's get them back to the _Falcon."_ Han broke both the cuffs off Finn and Thron, before slapping cuffs onto the Togruta man and lugging his body over his shoulder, leading him back to the _Falcon_ . Finn was left with Thron and Ben who was still unconscious. "I'll take him"Thron says. Finn nodded in response, glad to leave this forsaken place.

When they arrived on the _Falcon_ they saw Alix fiddling with a couple of prisoners binders. Strange. He must have took them out while Han got us, Finn thinks.

"Han, we have to get Ben patched up" Thron says alerting them to the pressing matter at hand.

"Yeah, um. Take him to one of the bunks and I'll get the first aid kit" Han says rushing off down the galley.

When they realised that everything with Ben fine, only a concussion and a sprained ankle Han fired up the _Falcon_ and they were off to Naboo, leaving Veruna and the darkness that resided there.

* * *

**Naboo**

When the ramp of the _Falcon_ lowered they were all greeted by Leia. Han and Finn were supporting an unconscious Ben and Thron rushed to Leia.

"Leia, Is Lee ok? Where is she?" Thron asked genuinely concerned.

"She's perfectly fine dear. She's in Rey's room." Leia replies calmly, seeing Thron deflate from tension. Then her eyes flit to Han and Finn who have an unconscious Ben propped around each of their shoulders. Oh, her poor boy. He is always getting hurt. No more. "He's not going on anymore missions" Leia says sternly.

"Pft and you'd stop all six foot of him" Han chuckles.

"I have the force Han and a blaster for good measure." Leia replies with a glare.

"He's fine. Just some cuts and bruises and a little ankle sprain. No biggie and its certainly nothing her can't handle."

"Gods Han. Lets just take him to your daughter-in-law before she internally combusts."

"That bad?" Han asks

"You've got no idea" Leia replies with a smirk.

They made their way to Rey and Ben's quarters to find Rey on the bed. Her hands and feet are bound to the posts and she has force suppressors on. When she catches sight of Ben her whole demeanour shifts and she jerks forward only to be slung back.

"Whoa, careful there Rey" Han says.

"Me be careful?! What about Ben? What happened? Is he ok? I felt something in the force and I-" She was cut off by Finn.

"Peanut, he's fine. Just some minor bruising, a concussion and a sprained ankle." Finn says softly.

"Can someone get me out of these?" Rey says exasperated indicating her head to the restraints.

"It was funny to see that happen Rey, I gotta admit." Says Elise who walked into the bedroom and met eyes with Thron. The scene was both heartfelt and comedic as a heavily pregnant Elise waddled over to Thron and they met in a passionate embrace. "Lee, I missed you so much babe" Says Thron stroking her cheek. "I missed you to" she says nuzzling into his hand.

Ben was now laying beside Rey as her restraints were removed. Once this happened, the force began to flow freely around her and Ben's eyes opened to meet hers. With a shy smile Ben stroked her cheeks before whispering "Rey" 

"I'm here Ben. Don't move ok? You have a concussion and a sprained ankle. I'm taking care of you this time around." She smirks.

"Guess you are then sweetheart. How are you? How are the babies?" He asks with a mixture of worry and excitement.

"They're completely healthy and raising hell on my body" Rey chuckles stroking his mussed raven hair out of his face. "I love you Ben" she says with a beaming smile and glistening tears. "I love you too, sweetheart." They were surrounded by their family and he hoped he would never have to be away from his love again. Ben could rest easy.


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey plays nurse while a non-compliant Ben heals from his injuries. Ben and Rey also find out something about their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals,  
> double update in a weekend, go me!
> 
> We got smut here *** marks the beginning and end.  
> Feel free to PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction.  
> Also, if you still want to have a say for the baby names for Reylo and Thron and Elise's baby's, there is a list of them on chapter 19. Don't miss out!  
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

Rey was aware of the smell of Ben on the sheets as she slowly came back into the waking world. As she searched for said husband she was met with the cold touch of a pillow. He did _not_. Not again. Ben was currently supposed to be on bed rest. As it turns out his 'sprained ankle' was actually a broken ankle and he was five out of six weeks into his recovery wearing a cast. Ben being the stubborn dolt he is never listens though, does he? He bears weight when he shouldn't, does things he shouldn't and worst of all, he's so nonchalant about it. Well he's got another thing coming for him.

Rey shot out of bed nearing the kitchen when she smelled the most heavenly aroma. Eggs. Doesn't matter, she was still going to scold him. Now another problem arose when she saw his tall very _naked_ figure swirling a spatula in his hands, clad in only his boxers. 

"Ben, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, hi sweetheart. I'm making breakfast." he stated nonchalantly.

"I seem to recall that you have a broken ankle" Rey says with a tinge of anger to her voice.

"Its fine Rey. _I_ _'m fine_." he said as he transferred the eggs onto separate plates, his muscles rippling. _kriff._

"Ben, I know you're fine, but could you please just let me take care of you? It's the least I could do babe, after all you did find the guy who poisoned me." she said stroking the nape of his neck.

"I just don't like to be helpless, I can barely walk and its annoying to stay in bed. Unless you wanna give me _incentive_ " he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, not really in the mood" she said. It was true, even though she was aroused a couple minutes ago it has quickly dissipated and she has no idea why. It is another reason for her to feel ashamed of her changing body.

Catching onto her shift in mood through the bond, Ben deposits the plates on the table and wraps her in a hug.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows.

She responds with a shrug and looks away.

"Rey? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. I really wanna know what's bothering you baby." He says smoothing his hands over her shoulders and back, feeling the tension that laid there.

"I-I feel disgusting. I barely have control of my body and most of all I can't even take care of you who is an entirely different person."

"Where did that come from? Huh?" Ben asks with concern.

"I dunno Ben. I don't even feel like myself anymore." she says with a resigned huff.

"I know it may not feel like it but you are practically growing and sustaining life in there, love. Two lives. That's so much work than I can do. As for your body, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. I know it's cliche but you're glowing, your curves and stretch marks are just a sign of all the hard work you're doing to bring our babies into the world".

"Rey, Baby. You have no idea how proud of that I am. When we go out and you're around me I get to say 'this is my wife, empress of the galaxy, scavenger, hero, saviour and most importantly mother to our children'. I am so gracious to have that baby." he says while stroking her hair.

"Oh Ben" she says sniffling into his shoulder. "I'm supposed to be caring for you" she says with a watery chuckle.

"Well I suppose I haven't made it easy on you, have I now?" he says smoothing the tears from her cheeks and kissing them away. 

Suddenly They both felt a nudge from the force, from their little ones. Ben's eyes widened and he looked to Rey in confusion and then recognition. They were trying to convey something. It was like a melody in the force, no words but feelings and emotions all wrapped into one. It was indescribable. There was emotion both Rey and Ben figured out.

Protectiveness and comfort. They thought something upset Rey so they were trying to comfort her. Oh their babies were beautiful in the force. So light and yet their son was somewhat dimmed almost grey. They would be a new generation of force users if they presented as such out of the womb. Only time could tell.

Ben's hand palmed Rey's stomach and he felt love surge for both him and Rey.

"Ben did you...?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah...I-I didn't know that could happen. They're so amazing, our little beans" Ben says awkwardly kneeling with his cast to be face level to her stomach. He put his head over her belly and felt surges and nudges through the force but no physically movement. They'd have to wait a while for that. It was enough though that they're babies were happy and clearly knew they were loved.

"Ben get up. you'll hurt yourself. Com'on lets eat, these munchkins are hungry and so is mama." Rey says helping Ben up before continuing preparing their breakfast. They ate and Ben was now officially being watched like a hawk by Rey who was situated beside him on the bed.

"Are you turned on or are you trying to figure something out Rey because I have no other reason why you could be staring." he says with a smirk.

"I have an idea and it might shut you up"

"Well lets find out shall we"

*****************************************************

As carefully as she could she she kissed him passionately and Ben immediately got chills when he realised where this was headed. "Rey, you you don't have to. I was being a dick" he said stopping her hands. "I know, and I want yours" she said with a devilish smirk. Gods have mercy on him she was going to kill him.

She kissed him again rapidly pulling off his boxers. Once he was free she caressed the delicate flesh and he moaned as her fingers explored his length. She then begin to wrap her mouth around his throbbing member.

Although she was inexperienced, Ben quickly learned that Rey was a quick study. Her movements became for confident slowly inching him closer to his release. While she had him wrapped around her mouth her eyes darted to his and it was that moment when the beautiful sight of his wife around him bought him to the edge.

Before he could tell her to stop she increased the intensity and her tongue meandered its way over his length, sending him into a rush, spilling himself into her mouth as she swallowed greedily.

***************************************************

In his post orgasm bliss he saw her slump next to him, cuddling into his side. "Rey you didn't have to do that" he said stroking her mussed hair.

"I know, but I wanted to and plus now I know a way to keep you from getting out of bed." she said with a smirk.

"Indeed you do wife" he said with a drowsy smile before they both drifted off. 


	27. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go for their baby's 3 month checkup and and they reflect on some names. (FINALLY!! AM I RIGHT?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!  
> I'm really sorry for not updating. I lacked some motivation and on top of that I had loads of assessments. Worry not, I have a renewed sense of purpose and really want to finish this story.  
> Also, I just looked over my work and I've just realised how horrible and appalling my grammar and punctuation is. If anyone would like to be my beta please give me a shout via PM as I want to make this story the best it can be :)  
> Feel free to PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

At three and a half months pregnant Rey's already small stature made her pregnancy barely recognisable to the outside world. If she was being honest it was as if she was bloated after a big meal.

Ben on the other hand didn't even bat an eye and treated her the same, if not a little delicately. That's what Rey loved about him, he would check that she took her prenatal vitamins, sought whatever she wanted and even put up with her constant mood swings. For that it made her love him even more that she thought she could.

Being from a desert planet and growing up alone with danger lurking at every turn taught Rey to never put her trust in anyone. When she was welcomed into the Resistance with open arms she felt genuine fear but also this indescribably ache in her chest that slowly ebbed away.

Finn was the first this happened with, he was always attentive and knew what it was like to live alone, deprived of love. Han came next. Despite his reluctance and gruffness she thought of him as a father she never had. He got ripped away from her like everything else in her life. It was Ben's doing. No. Kylo Ren's doing. At first she was baffled, why would he kill his father? He loved him enough to die for him. It didn't make sense and then she got to know _Ben_. He taught her a different type of love, even if she refused to admit it to herself in the beginning.

If you told Rey she would be happily married to Ben Solo, formerly Kylo Ren and pregnant a year ago in the throne room on the _Finalizer_ she would have thought you were on death-sticks. Now, as she and Ben wait in the doctors office the reality of her life hits her full throttle. She was definitely pregnant and Ben was real and holding her hand in anticipation for the ultrasound.

Doctor Gogh had walked into the room and had asked Rey to lift up her hospital gown and lay on the medical bed. “Ok Rey, the gel might feel a little cold but your body will adjust very quickly.” Doctor Gogh said as she slathered the gel and put the ultrasound probe on her stomach.

“Ok you two, if you just look at the monitor her you'll see twin one which is a boy and we'll see if we can find baby number two.” Ben and Rey were a bit concerned until Gogh found their second baby after some movement and probing before they found her. “And here is twin 2 which is a girl, you have a shy one, she was hiding behind her brother.” Gogh says with a chuckle and then her face turned into a concentrated furrow. “I don't want to startle you two but baby girl is a little underweight. That's completely normal for twins but I would like to just keep an eye on her just in case any problems arise. I'm sure it will be complete fine though, she seems like a little fighter.” Gogh says with a smile.

“That she is” Ben says with a small smile while Rey just stares off into space with a blank expression.

* * *

When they arrived back to the palace in Theed Rey was emotionless, Ben had noticed and thought he would address it when they were back in the confines of their bedroom. When they arrived at their bedroom, Ben took Rey's hands in his and led her over to the window seat overlooking the waterfalls.

“Love, is everything ok?” he asked tentatively.  
“I'm just worried about the babies. Doctor Gogh said our baby girl was underweight. I can't help but think about when I was on Jakku starving and skinny.” She says with her eyes downcast.  
“Oh sweetheart, you heard what else she said, it's completely normal and if anything happens we have one of the best doctors at hand whenever we need. Plus, what happened to you on Jakku was the result of a compassion deprived environment, you're her mother, you love her and you're providing for her.” he said stroking her cheek.

“You're right, I'm just thinking negatively lately.” she says with a huff. “Your son is probably getting all the food knowing his father who could eat a herd of Rancors.” she says with a chuckle.

“I eat so much because a certain someone always eats _my_ food off _my_ plate.” He says grabbing onto her and gently pulling her down onto the bed to lay against his chest.

They lay like that for minutes or hours when Rey mumbled something something against Ben's chest.  
  
“What did you say sweetheart?” he asked

“I said we need to discuss names. I'm sick of them being nameless, I want to give them names so we have a personal connection to them.”

“Yeah we can do that. I'll go get my holopad” he says shooting off the bed before Rey grab his arm “Can you do it on paper? I want this to be special and for their daddy to write their names.” she said with innocent eyes.

“Yeah sure baby, I just need to go grab something to lean on” He said rushing off into the study.

* * *

When he came back they were propped up against the bed frame, Rey on his chest and were discussing names.  
  
“I want something to remember our family but that's also unique. I've seen what a legacy does to someone” He said with a sad smile.

“It's in the past love, we're here for you and it's completely fine by me. Wanna start with girls first?” Rey suggested gently stroking his wrist.

“Hanna? After my dad?” He asked.

“I like it, sounds adorable but we've got heaps to get through plus the ones from the book your mum gave to me. Aya? Leiliana? Driea? Katoka?” Rey asked.

“You got them out of the Alderaanian name book didn't you?” he asked with a smirk. 

“I like them" she says defensively. "Plus it's a link to their heritage. Now write them down.” she said in a mock-serious tone.

“Yes ma'am." he mock-saluted.

"Now for the Nabooian names. Padme, after your grandmother, Hope, Kira and Aleia”

"They're beautiful. I think we need to have more girls to give them these beautiful names.” he says with a smirk, nuzzling the nape of neck.

“Hold it hot shot, let's see how we go with these two and then you can start talking.” Rey says with a chuckle.

“Very well, my love. On to the boys?” he asked gently.

“ok, we have Arek, Alastair, Alexander, Ash, Jacen, Revan and Anakin,” Ben's breath immediately hitched at the last name and she turned to him and explained. “Look these are suggestions, I know we said no major names that would put pressure on them and that's fine but it's just an idea. Think about it and if not we don't have to. There are plenty others” she says stroking his wrist and laying a soft kiss there.

“Thanks sweetheart” he exhales. Imagining a little boy with that name which carried ghosts of the past made him shiver and wonder what his little boy would carry around with him.

"Let's go to bed we've got ages before they're born. They ain't going anywhere anytime soon and neither are you" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well your grip is very tight so how would we go anywhere" she says with a giggle and its music to Ben's ears. He smiled and lulled her to sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep, sweetheart" He said in a velvety voice before she drifted off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I’m not often around and I’ll explain why just below. Be aware I AM NOT STOPPING THIS FIC.

Well, it’s been a while. I’m in my final year of school and as you know it’s damn hectic.

I just want you to know that I’m also looking for a beta and by November 20 I will be all yours and aim to update weekly.

Sorry for everyone who has been hanging around, I personally know how annoyingly and frustrating it’s can be to be reading a fic and the author takes a while to update. Therefore this is why I’m letting you know in this short update.

Also if there are any suggestions about what you guys wanna see, shoot me a pm or just write a comment and I’ll get back to you.

Only just over a month to go and we’ll be back. Can’t wait and thanks so much for the support and love everyone has shown. Until then keep beings amazing peeps.


	29. Right on Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey witnesses a new experience that makes her a bit nervous about her impending birth. Meanwhile, Ben has a crisis due to old demons arising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!  
> I'm back and I cannot wait to dig into this story. Thanks so much for your patience and support. These acts of kindness will definitely give me motivation to give you guys the story you deserve. 
> 
> Also if anyone would like to be my beta please give me a shout via PM or in the comments as I want to make this story the best it can be and definitely PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction :) 
> 
> I'm also going to try different POV's in this chapter, let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.

Elise was almost nine months into her pregnancy and she was ready for the baby to come out. The morning sickness stopped in her third month and gave way to cramps and the most abnormal cravings. By the third trimester she was uncomfortable and swollen. Thron attempted to soothe her but she could not cope with it. Naturally, when her water broke it was a welcome surprise one that her husband did not share.

"I can't do this yet!" Thron yelled as he paced around their bedroom, hands threaded through his hair in panic.

"I honestly don't know why you're freaking out. It's not like it's happening to you and I'm absolutely fine. _You_ need to calm down" she said with a small smirk.

"You're water just broke and your acting like nothing happened! How can I be calm?!" he said with sheer panic in his eyes.

"I'm gonna comm Rey and tell her to send Ben over. You look like you need a drink, Gods know I need one at the moment" she said with an exhausted huff.

* * *

By the time Ben and Rey came over Thron was slightly less panicked but still a worried mess on the couch.

"I hope Ben's not like this when you give birth" Elise laughs, lying in Bed looking over at her poor husband.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see. I know Ben cracks easily under pressure these days. Especially when it comes to his wife" Rey smirks

"Hey!" Ben shouted indignantly

"Especially his wife" Alix mutters.

Thron who had been silent on the couch decided to pipe up.

"Let's be realistic. When you first told us about Rey you were all flustered and going on like a blushing padawan." Thron says with a smug smile

"I feel targeted" Ben gasps, hand over his heart in a mock gesture. At that moment Elise was overcome with a startling contraction.

"AHHH!" she shouted, fisting at the bed sheets. When it subsided she let out a few calming breaths and slumped into the cushions.

"Oh Lee. Babe, is there anything I can do?" Thron asks holding her hands and smoothing the hairs from her forehead.

"No" she says with a huff. "I said no medical attendants and medication. Only you and those closest to me... If they can stomach it" Elise says with a smirk in Alix and Ben's direction.

"Nope I'm out of here" Alix says getting up from his seat and proceeding to walk down the hall gagging.

"Why don't you guys go outside? I can see if I can calm Elise down and get her mind off the pain" Rey suggests. Thron nods and goes down the hall followed by Ben who appears to be spaced out. She makes a mental note to talk to him about it.

* * *

They arrive in the gardens, sitting on chairs overlooking the botanical masterpiece.

"What's got you spooked?" Thron asks Ben

"Nothing" he mutters

"It's obviously something, I can feel you brooding"

"I'm scared shitless" he says keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

"Why now? You seem so happy with Rey"

"I'm going to tell you something very important. You cannot tell anyone, ok?" he stresses. Thron responds with a nod.

"I've been having nightmares again... visions"

"Ben, you know what Luke used to say. Visions are-"

"I know, I know. They can be altered by external forces and events and are possible to change, but I still can't shake it." he says with a sigh. "It was bad Thron, so bad" he says looking haunted.

"What happened man?" He probed gently

"It starts out the same, it's fuzzy but I see two kids in a field and they keep on running from me even though I call to them and then they vanish. Next thing I know I'm looking down at Rey and she's giving birth but she's shouting, she's crying out for me. It's like I'm not even there. The end is always the same, I either end up driving my saber through her or she loses the will to live" he says with heavy breaths, tears in his eyes.

"Ben it's the dark, it's calling. I know this because it's the same thing that happened to your grandfather. He lost everything because he couldn't accept it in the realm of possibility that he would lose his wife. In the end it cost him his family. His actions in trying to save her actually caused her death and many others across the galaxy."

"How do I stop it? This pain I feel inside me. Rey always wakes up with a smile and I have to put on this facade like everything's ok, when I just saw he die a few minutes before." he says using his shirtsleeve to stop his tears.

"That's something for you and Rey to figure out. You need to talk to her." Thron says gently. As Ben reflected on this he hears the cries of Elise.

"I'm so stupid" Ben says shaking his head in his hands. "Your wife is going through labor and I'm putting my problems on you, you've got enough on your plate" says Ben with a shake of his head.

"Elise can handle herself and I don't think she wants me there. I think she needs a women who went through the same experience to comfort her..." Thron says with a knowing look.

"Don't you even think about it" Ben says with annoyance

"I'm calling Leia"

"She's going to be so picky and formal about this. Can you not?"

"When your wife is about to rip your head off due to the lack of pain relief and assistance, come to me. I'd love to hear your advice" Thron says with a glare

"Fine" Ben mutters"

"See? That wasn't so hard. Since she's your mother you can call her." Thron says with a smirk. Ben response is to glare at him before taking out the comm in his pocket.

"Ben? Sweetheart is everything ok?" she probes over the line.

"Yeah um. Elise... she um ne-"

"When did she go into labor?" Leia questions with a knowing tone to her voice

"About two hours ago" he said

"Well then its a very long road ahead" She says. "I'll meet you there as soon as I can".

* * *

"Elise are you ok?" Rey asks gently, not wanting to disturb the woman from her breathing exercises.

"Yeah, I'm doing better than expected but at the end of the day I'll get my baby and my family by my side" she says with a smile.

As she smiled at her friend the door opened to reveal Leia with a handful of bags. "Hello dears, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

  
"Oh no, definitely not. I'm so glad you're here Leia. I'm a bit lost when it comes to matters surrounding childbirth. I'm an expert fighter and intel analyst but a horrible mother." Elsie says with a bitter laugh.

  
"Oh dear, that is certainly not the case! You have had no guidance and sometimes one's body can go into a sort of stage fright. It is completely normal and you will be an amazing mother. Both of you will" She says looking at Rey.

  
"So... what happens now?" Asks Rey tentatively

  
"We can only wait. In the meantime Elise should walk around, stimulate the muscles while I prepare some fresh linens and the tools. Oh and I almost forgot, Rey would you mind if you get me some warm water?"

  
"Sure Leia. I might check on Thron to see if he's ok."

  
"I swear by the Gods all men are the same when it comes to childbirth. Better find him and make sure he hasn't paced a hole through the floor."

* * *

As Rey walked the halls of Thron and Elise's house she came to the kitchen to fill up the kettle. While she was waiting for the water to boil she reflected that she felt terribly nervous about Elise's birth as well as her own. It had been weeks that Rey had known about Ben's reoccurring nightmares and it frightened her but also made her worried that he didn't share this with her.

She understands that he didn't want to worry her but she see's everyday how it affects him. He has dark bags under his eyes and is more irritable towards people. It is tormenting him and She needs to speak to him desperately, he needs to know that her and the babies will be fine and if anything does happen they have the best medical techs available. Just like he said.

  
The kettle boiled so she goes to pick it up and pour it's contents into the wash bucket when arms wrap around her and she knows immediately that it is her love. "Ben" she breathes, basking in his force signature, calming her uneasiness. "How did you find me?" she asks

"The force. Your force signature is extremely bright, you're practically glowing in the force" he says while kissing her head.

"Ben I have something to tell you"

"We're not having triplets are we because I was already freaking out when there was one."

"No Ben, this is serious"

"Well go ahead sweetheart spill the beans"

"I know you've been having nightmares" he pales

"When did you find out" he asks

"A couple weeks ago. You were screaming and shouting in your sleep. I thought I could soothe you so I went into your mind and ... I saw"

He turns her around in his arms and gently holds her cheeks in the palms of his hands "sweetheart I didn't want to worry you. I thought it was my burden to carry"

"Ben we're a team now, we have babies to look after soon. You can't keep things like this from me, because it affects both of us."

"I know love, but in the moment it was so real and I just... I couldn't lose you."

"Ben it's the dark, its calling to you again. This is how your grandfa-"

"I know" he said. "Thron reminded me and believe me when I tell you that I don't want to become like him. I don't want to lose my wife and children. I can't lose you" he says pulling her close.

"And you won't Ben" she whispers in his ear. As she pulls away from the hug they hear quick footsteps approaching and Alix appears in the entrance of the kitchen, startled by the embrace of the couple.

"Umm Leia said it's time, she needs you" he says nervously

"Oh yes, I completely forgot. Ben I need to go, don't wander too far. I'll need you to get fresh towels every once in a while."

"yes ma'am" 

Rey quickly jogged down the hall with the bowl of warm water and Ben wondered how he became so lucky to have all of these people in his life. He decided the force was atoning for the failings of the Jedi and the Sith as well as his own family. For that he was eternally grateful and absolutely horrified for what the future held. Now his friends needed him, he could dwell on the future later.


	30. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force wielders welcome a new life into their lives

Elise has been through countless battles and through Snoke's torturous training and somehow they do not compare to the toils of labor. She was only three centimeters dilated and had been in labor for five hours. To say the least, It was not an enjoyable experience. Thron looked at her in horror and with a pained expression as she almost broke his hand trying to hold onto while the contractions ripped through her body.

Rey and Leia were so lovely, searching for fresh linens and towels to wipe the sweat off her brow as well as preparing her body. In contrast, Ben stood in the corner like an awkward tree overlooking the scene with a mix of anxiety and pensiveness. He was always like that, even at Skywalker's academy and with Snoke. From the gangly teen she new with a darkness cast over his eyes to the man here so vibrant in devotion and happiness for his wife he had certainly changed as did her own husband.

Thron was of the same yolk as Ben, often brooding and pensive with a dark streak when at Skywalker's temple. When Ben fled the temple with her, Thron and Alix in tow their temperaments changed. Alix remained the same, while she attempted to shield him from the darkness and rawness of Snoke's power. Thron and Ben developed to be...animalistic and at times merciless.

It was a troubling time for their relationship and she thought many times about fleeing Snoke and the torrents of daily physical and mental attacks. When Ben, then Kylo found Rey it was the most liberating feeling she had felt to date. As he killed Snoke for Rey she could feel the chains of the dark free Thron from his dark streak and he came back to her. He became happier and he outwardly expressed himself, showing his comedic side and having a lighter outlook on his life. As they rebuilt their marriage they were blessed with their son who was soon to be born.

As she muses about the past Leia's voice passes through the haze of her subconscious mind. "Elise, you're fully dilated, you need to push when I say".

"Ok Leia" she said with a grunt of pain.

That precise moment Leia's head popped up from her legs to command in a gentle tone "push!". She did with all she had until Leia told her to relax. As she had just regained her breath she was overcome by another call for her to push and Leia declared "I can see his head, you are doing so well darling!". She took that in stride and squeezed Thron's hand with a frightening grip.

"Elise dear, he is fast approaching, I need you to give one or two more pushes and you will have your baby boy." she said with a kind but supportive smile but Elise was tired and spent and she wailed in pain in her lower abdomen. "Thron I can't" she wailed and hid her face in his chest whole gripping his robes. "love you cannot stop now, look how close we are to meeting our son. Remember we still have to name him. I promise once you get this over with you can relax and I will take care of you both" he said with a small encouraging smile and a kiss to her sweaty brow.

"Are you ready Elise, one more push" said Leia

"Let's finish this then" she said with a sigh and pushed with all her strength. "He is coming out at a fast pace dear. Rey! get the towels ready!" she called and before long the wailing infant slid into Leia's waiting arms and was passed to Rey to get cleaned up.

"Is he ok, is my baby alright?" Elise asks with in between breaths.

"He is absolutely wonderful Elise" Leia says with a small smile while Rey passes the squalling infant to Elise.

"Thron come here love" she says to her husband who is awestruck in the spot next to the bed where his hand was being squashed mere seconds ago. He tentatively sat on the bed next to her and held out his arms and receiving the child.

"What shall we name him my love?" Thron asked

"I think Leo Zestrissos is a fitting name, don't you think?"

"I agree Elise wholly and fully" he said kissing her forehead.

"Would Aunt Rey and Uncle Ben like to hold him?" Elise asks

Rey nodded with a gleaming smile whereas Ben nodded his head with a nervous expression. "You've been awfully quite buddy, you ok?" Thron asks Ben.

"Yeah just feeling a lot right now"

"I definitely know how you feel man and you'll have children of your own soon too. Better get buckled in for the ride" he said with a smirk.

Ben barely heard the ending of Thron's sentence when he caught a glance of Rey fawning over Leo and tracing her fingers over his downy head. It made his heart warm thinking about how this would be there family in a couple of months.

"Ben do you want to hold him?" Rey asks throwing out of his musings. "Yes" he says in a small voice. As Rey places the baby into his arms he sends a thought to Rey.

 _I'm scared I'm going to crush him_. Rey puts her arms around him and sends a message to him through their connection.

_No you won't, you will be an amazing uncle and father_

Father...he was going to hold his children soon and he was astounded by the time he had known Rey and fallen in love. It was only a couple months since they had reconnected and she had welcomed him back into his life. He had been horrible to her, power hungry and she had believed in him when he was most scared in his life and he was grateful.

Now he would embrace his new role as an uncle and support his brother and his sister all while supporting his wife and their nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Just a reminder: If anyone would like to be my beta please give me a shout via PM or in the comments as I want to make this story the best it can be and definitely PM me about plot adds you want to see and character interaction :)
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- cheers, Rey_tonks34AB!
> 
> -All of these things are owned by Lucasfilm, unless I have created them.


End file.
